Harry Potter and the Unexpected Events
by Thorrus
Summary: Harry Potter hatte immer sehr viel Glück, aber das geht einfach zu weit. Super!Harry, Kickass!Dumbledore und Super!Voldemort. während der vierten Jahres. AU.
1. A MATTER OF HONOR

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Alle Rechtschreibfehler sind volle Absicht, zusammen ergeben sie eine unterschwellige Botschaft mit der ich versuche die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen!

Link zur Originalstory: s/7943807/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Unexpected-Events

Original Author: .Man

Übersetzer: Thorrus

Beta:

Status: in Arbeit

**A MATTER OF HONOR**

Weiche Schneeflocken fielen um zwei Männer herum , Schmolzen in einem perfekten Kreis um den kleineren der beiden. Starke Hitze strahlte von ihn ab, warnte vor der immensen Kraft die verwendet wurde. Dunkel und bedrohlich hingen die Äste der Bäume wie Klauen auf den Boden, während das Laub sie überragte und lange Schatten auf ihre fließenden Roben warf.

"Das ist es Harry! Kürzer und dann zustoßen!" rief Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore , Schulleiter von Hogwarts, aufmunternd zu vierzehn-jährigen Harry James Potter , Trimagischer Champion extraordinär.

"Incido!" rief Harry müde , und beschwor einen weiteren übermächtigen Schnitt-Fluch auf das beschworenen Ziel . Schweißperlen rannten über sein müdes Gesicht, als eine Lanze von Silberner Energie seine Fingerspitzen verließ, durch die Luft krachte , um das Ziel ungleichmäßig in zwei Hälften zu spalten.

"Sehr gut" klatschte Dumbledore begeistert. "Das war ein besonders Starker Fluch, zumal es ohne Zauberstab klappte. "

Harry lächelte leicht und sprach leise. "Professor, könnte ich diese Trainingseinheit morgen Beenden? Ich bin erschöpft."

Die beiden waren nicht einfach so in einem ominösen Wald an einem kalten, schneereichen , Februar Tag. In der Tat, der Grund warum sie bei diesen miesen Wetter unterwegs waren, war das Albus Dumbledore Harry angeboten hatte, den Umgang mit der Magie zu trainieren. Nun könnte man sagen, dass dies ein ziemlich unerwartetes Angebot wäre, und man würde teilweise richtig liegen.

**Eine Woche zuvor.  
**  
_Albus Dumbledore , Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Trimagischer Richter , setzte sich in die Richter-Loge für die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers . Natürlich hatte Dumbledore es in Erwägung gezogen, es sollte wirklich die Quadmagisches Turnier oder etwas dergleichen veranstaltet werden. Er beobachtete wie die vier Champions durch das Wasser schwammen um ihre Geisel zu retten , und bisher tat er es bewundernd._

Dumbledore beobachtete, wie Harry von Grindeloh´s angegriffen wurde und betrachtete ruhig seine Entscheidung, den jungen Harry nicht zu trainieren. Er versuchte sich an seine Begründung für diese bestimmte Entscheidung zu erinnern und mit einem mal erinnerte er sich. Ja, es musste nicht gesagt werden, um seine Kindheit zu bewahren. Er fuhr fort die Teilnehmer zu beobachten , überzeugt in seiner Wahl.

Doch eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf schien nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu schreien. Er kehrte in seinem meditativen Zustand zurück, und sofort wurde mit Argumenten gegen seine Entscheidung bombardiert. Es ist nicht deine Wahl! Schrie sie. Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine Kindheit ! Schrie eine weitere Stimme. Er muss es wissen! Bestimmte eine weitere Stimme ihn. Er wurde von seinem eigenen Geist angegriffen, bis er schließlich nachgab . **Ja! Ich werde den Jungen zu trainieren. Wenn du meine Entscheidung akzeptiert, zu warten mit den Wissen um die Prophezeiung. **_Sein Gewissen wusste, das dies das beste Angebot war, das es bekommen konnte, und so gab es nach._

Dumbledore seufzte, er war nicht glücklich darüber das bisschen Glück das Harry hatte ihn nun wegnehmen zu müssen. Er wusste, wenn er ihm richtig trainieren würde, müsste er brutal sein. Er mochte das nicht , kein bisschen .

Dumbledore ertappte sich dabei, darüber nachzudenken, was er den Jungen beibringen könnte . Stablose Magie war gegeben, und Animagus Training war sicher. Vielleicht sogar Runen, da es seinen Zauberkünsten helfen würde. Vielleicht sollte er ihm ein paar seiner eigenen Tricks lehren.

Ja , Dumbledore war immer mehr begeistert von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Nun hatte er nur noch das Einverständnis des Jungen zu holen.

Zur großen Überraschung Dumbledore´s , nahm Harry sofort an, und seit der Beendigung der zweiten Aufgabe wurde er in allerlei wundersame Magie ausgebildet. Stablose Magie, stille Magie, Animagus Training, Runen, und Obskure Zaubersprüche waren auf seinen Lehrplan.

Zwölf Stunden am Tag üben seit fast einer Woche ließ Harry sich schrecklich fühlen. Seine magischen Reserven waren fast aufgebraucht, und alles, was er tun wollte, war zu gehen und einen langen erholsamen Schlag zu haben. Ach, hätte der Schulleiter nicht einfach so locker darauf bestanden, dass Harry seinen Kern vollständig entleert den Tag über, bevor er ins Bett geht. Harry war nicht glücklich darüber jeden Abend Schneideflüche aus seinen Fingerspitzen zu schicken bevor er ins Bett ging. Er hatte jedoch bemerkt, dass er mehr und mehr jeden Tag tun konnte, so das er dachte es funktionierte.

"Nein, Harry, Dein Kern ist noch nicht erschöpft. " Tadelte Dumbledore ihn sanft.

Harry stöhnte. "Professor, warum muss ich meine Kern jeden Tag entleeren? "

"Harry, deine Magie muss gestreckt werden, damit sie wachsen kann. Es ist wie ein Muskel. Je man ihn benutzt, desto stärker wird er. " erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

" Aber warum ich es auf die harte lernen? Haben sie nicht gesagt. es gäbe einen Spruch um den Kern zu entleeren?", Fragte Harry .

Dumbledore seufzte. " Ja , Harry, den gibt es. Doch dann würden die magischen Kanäle in deinen Körper nicht gereinigt werden." An Harry´s verblüfften Blick hin, erklärte er weiter . "Im gesamten Körper gibt es magische Leitungen. Sie werden mit der Magie in der Umgebung aufgeladen, so dass es außerordentlich schwierig ist, selbst die einfachsten Zaubersprüche zu benutzen . Es ist wie eine Wasserleitung. Es wird staubig auf der Innenseite und das Wasser, das aus dem Ende ist schmutzig. Aber wenn man Wasser durch jagt, wird man es nicht benötigen da der Staub zusammen mit der Wasser heraus kommt, Die Reinigung macht das Wasser unbefleckt und Sauber. "

Harry sah verwirrter aus als vorher, so der Schulleiter nur kicherte. "Das ist eine erweiterte magische Theorie, Harry. Ich erwarte nicht, das du dies verstehst. Jedoch, vertraue mir, das dies notwendig ist."

Harry senkte den Kopf . "Ja, Sir."

"Noch einmal Harry."

" Incido ! "

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Zwei Wochen später, saß Harry vor einen dampfenden Kessel und rührte konzentriert als der Tränkemeister Severus Snape, ihn über die Schulter schaute. Missbilligung und Ärger waren auf seinem Gesicht deutlich sichtbar .

"Potter, ich weiß nicht, warum der Schulleiter möchte, dass Sie den Animagus Trank brauen, aber wenn sie die Warzenschwein Eingeweide ignorieren, wird der Trank ein unheilbares Gift werden. Nicht, dass es mich kümmert." schnaubte Snape verächtlich. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder auf den Hauptbestandteil von seinen Trank. Die Eingeweide hatten bereits begonnen zu sich zusammen zu rollen .

"Mist." fluchte Harry fluchte.

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Harry drehte den sich windenden Darm über das Feuer , ähnlich wie man einen Pfannkuchen wendet. Wenn das Pfannkuchen in Dünger getaucht wurde...

Er inspizierte sorgfältig die verschmorte Masse und bemerkte die verkohlten kanten, er blickte über die Schulter, um zu sehen, dass Snape sich wieder seiner geschickt getarnten Ausgabe der Teen Witch Weekly zugewandt hat

Während er auf Snape weiter beobachtete, schabte seine Hand die verbrannten kanten weiter mit einem silbernen Messer ab. Snape grunzte und erschreckte Harry und sein Messer glitt tief in den Daumen .

"Au!", Schrie Harry, während das Blut aus der Wunde sickerte.

"Potter, du Idiot . Geh in den Krankenflügel. Ich werde diesen Trank selbst fertigstellen."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gabrielle Delacour war kein glücklicher Mensch. Ihre Schulleiterin hatte jedes Gespräch mit den anderen Champions verboten , aus Angst, dass ihre Schüler würden einen anderen aus Trotz für Fleur , die für ihre Schönheit und Charme gehasst wurde unterstützen. Was bedeutete, dass sie Harry Potter nicht für die Rettung ihres Lebens danken konnte.

Es dämmerte bereits , die Sonne war fast am Horizont verschwunden . Der Himmel leuchtete in einem brillanten Orange und Rot. Gabrielle dachte sich die Wolken sahen aus wie Zuckerwatte . Sie blickte über den See , auf der so langsam fallenden Sonne. Sie bewunderte die Schönheit der Szene. Dunkelheit fiel, als der letzte Splitter der Sonne dem dunklen Nachthimmel wich.

"Aus dem Weg, kleines Mädchen." sagte eine weinerliche Beauxbatons Schülerin in einer nasalen Stimme und unterbrach Gabrielle´s nachdenklichen Moment .

Gabrielle starrte sie an . "Ich bin zwölf , du Idiotin . Und das ist wirklich das Beste, was du sagen kannst?"

Der Schüler kam drohend auf sie zu. "Du dumme Veela Hündin. Du wirst lernen, wann du deinen Mund halten solltest, und jemanden zu respektieren, der über dir steht." Sie hob die Hand, als ob sie Gabrielle schlagen wollte.

Eine hohes Quietschen, der Schmerzen und ein schreckliche Knirschen brach aus der Schülerin als Gabrielle in Bewegung kam. Ihre Arme bewegten sich schnell , und schlugen ihr auf die Nase, es war erschütternd . Die ältere Schülerin war auf die Knie gesunken und stöhnte vor Schmerz und während Blut aus ihre ruinierten Nase strömte.

"Hey, Schau, was sie tat Maria!" Sagte eines der Mädchen laut zu ihrer Freundin.

"Ja, lass uns ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sie niemals vergessen wird! " sagte eine weitere Person.

Sie Kamen über Gabrielle wie ein Rudel Geier im Streit um einen Fetzen Fleisch. Schmerz flammte am ganzen Körper auf, wie jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut getreten und geschlagen wurde. Nägel zerkratzen ihr Gesicht, Blut floss. Spitze High-Heels wurden in ihre Rippen gerammt. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen, als jede Rippe gebrochen wurde, weil ein Mädchen ihren Brustkorb als Trampolin missbrauchte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Pario!" Rief Harry laut während er wild mit seiner Hand gestikulierte. Ein Strahl schwarzer Energie schoss aus der Hand und verschmolz zu einem Onyx Statue von einem Wolf . Der glänzende, polierte Stein glänzte leise im Gegensatz zu dem brillant funkelnden Schnee um ihn herum. Das ist Fell war lang und glatt, eine perfekte Kopie eines Wolfes. Seine Eckzähne blitzten , auf der Suche so scharf, als könnten sie Stahl schneiden. Das am meisten gefährlichste Teil seines Kopfes waren die glitzernden, bedrohlichen, smaragdgrünen Augen, so lebendig,dass Harry sich fragte sich, ob er versehentlich einen echten Wolf erschaffen hat.

"Gut Harry. Sehr detailliert, viel besser als die letzten Versuche," Kommentierte Dumbledore leicht, und schaute sich die geschmolzenen Statuen um ihn herum an. Es sah aus wie ein Friedhof voller Kohle - schwarze Wasserspeier, mit zerstörten Augen und Geisterhaften aussehen. Der Kontrast zu den früheren Versuchen war offensichtlich. "Ich glaube, dass du bereit bist, den Animations-Fluch zu versuchen" Dumbledores Augen funkelten. "Du musst es mit einer Aufgabe verbinden. Während Tom Riddle Loyalität in seine Kreationen begünstigt, finde ich, dass wir sie mit dem Willen verkörpern sollten, zu verteidigen , und ein gewisses Maß an Moral ist sehr viel effektiver."

Harry sah aufgrund Voldemorts Erwähnung empört auf , aber er beruhigte sich schnell. "Professor, wie gebe ich ihn eine Aufgabe "

"Ganz einfach, Harry. Es ist nur die Beschwörung Animatis während er die entsprechenden Runen in der Luft mit dem Zeigefinger zeichnete . "Einfach so" erklärte Dumbledore. "Animatis!" Er sagte es ruhig, während er ein komplizierten Muster in der Luft an-tippte. Harry´s Onyx Wolf stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf, und schüttelte dann sein Fell. Er ging zu Dumbledore und leckte aufgeregt seine Hand.

"Dimittere." Dumbledore winkte mit der Hand , und die Statue erstarrte plötzlich , seine Zunge noch heraus gestreckt, immer noch Dumbledore anblickend mit einem Ausdruck der Verehrung.

"Das war sehr cool, Sir. " kommentierte kommentiert .

"Warum danke, Harry." Lächelte der Schulleiter. "Ich glaub, dass du an der Reihe bist."

Harry sah Dumbledore mit fragenden Augen an. "Aber Sir, wie kann ich wissen, welche Runen zu benutzen sind?"

"Harry, mein Junge, benutze einfach die Runen, um zu beschreiben, was der Wolf tun soll. Gib ihn eine Persönlichkeit." Sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Und nimm dir ruhig Zeit dabei."

Harry dachte angestrengt nach . Er wollte, dass seine Wolfs mächtig wird, aber auch wollte er, dass es seine Macht verantwortungsvoll zu nutzen würde . Er sollte auch intelligenter als ein Troll sein, so dass er wissen würde, wie man die Macht nutzt. Er wollte, dass er den Unschuldigen zu hilft und es ihn nicht um seine Macht geht, in seinen Kopf.

Nein, er würde später darüber nachdenken. Dies hier war nur Training . Er würde später Zeit haben, um eine perfekte Kombination herauszufinden. Er würde verwenden, was er hatte, und wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann würde er es erneut versuchen.

"Ich bin bereit, Professor."

Dumbledore grinste. "Ausgezeichnet. Mach bitte weiter."

Harry hob die Hand und dachte, sehr schwer von seinem perfekten Gryffindor Wolf, und begann damit, Runen zeichnen. Die Bewegung der Hand hörten auf, es war eine bewusste Handlung, bewegte sich so, wie sein Instinkt es ihn sagte. Seine rudimentären Runen wurden schnell von einer meisterhaften Reihe von komplexen Bewegungen ersetzt, jede davon war näher an sein Ziel. Er schob seine Magie aus seinen Fingerspitzen, so dass ein Phantombild der Muster, die er zeichnete erschien. Glühender Staub wirbelte um Harry und sein Wolf herum, Isolierten sie von Dumbledore, der sehr fasziniert bei seinen Handlungen zu sah .

Harry´s Arm wurde schwer, von dem was schien wie Stunde Runen zu zeichnen, seine Magie war fast komplett erschöpft. Schließlich, als er dachte, sein Arm würde vor Erschöpfung einfach hinunter fallen, fühlte er wie seine Magie zu neige ging. Seine restliche Energie sammelnd schob er sie mit aller Macht durch seine Handfläche und schrie laut ' Animatis!.

Mit der Kraft eines großen Sattelschleppers brach eine helle Lichtkugel der Handfläche von Harry, kollidierte heftig mit der Onyx -statue. Massiver Energiewellen gingen von der Statue aus, Die Wellen rissen Harry fast von seinen Füßen. Er kämpfte darum, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben , aber er wusste, dass es sinnlos war . Dunkelheit umnebelte ihn, und Harry Potter fiel nach hinten und schlief.

Das Onyx Gestalt schien die Macht in seinen Körper aus dem Boden zu ziehen, die Intensität der Aura der Statue nahm zu. Blendendes Licht hüllte die Schulleiter ein, was ihn zwang seine Augen mit der Hand abschirmen und weg zu schauen. Magische Impulse wurden immer Stärker, es jagte Schauer über Dumbledores Wirbelsäule. Die Zeit blieb für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde stehen, aber es schien wie eine Ewigkeit für den Schulleiter. Das Licht und die Magie, fielen sofort zurück auf die Figur, schmolzen in seine Oberfläche. Alles war still . Es öffnete seine Augen. Seine smaragdgrünen, vertrauten Augen. Die Augen von Harry Potter.

Es atmete tief ein, orientiert sich, bevor es ungläubig den Schulleiter bei seiner Suche entdeckte. Es grinste geistig, aber nach außen hin blinzelte es nur. Dumbledore hob seine Hand, einen Analyse-Zauber auf den Lippen.

"Statuere." intonierte Dumbledore. Glühende Runen sprang von seiner Handfläche, blinkten in Sequenzen für die meisten unbekannt, aber nicht für den Schulleiter. "Oh mein." Sagte er in einen entsetzten Ton. "Was, zum Teufel, dachte er sich nur dabei? Er war nicht bereit dafür!"

Die animierte Statue nickte nur .

"Sie kannst fühlen , mit einer Kopie von Harry´s Seele und Erinnerungen? Und auch einen magischen Kern auch?" Fragte Dumbledore .

"**Ja.**" Sprach der Wolf in Dumbledores Geist. Dumbledore war der Schock anzusehen.

Dumbledore drehte sich zu Harry, und als er den Bewusstlosen Harry sah, stürzte er zu ihn. "Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen, sofort."

**"Er ist nur magisch erschöpft. Eine Kopie der eigenen Seele zu erstellen, kann ziemlich anstrengend sein."** Sprach der Wolf wieder .

"Trotzdem ..." Dumbledore hielt inne. "Was war das für ein Geräusch? "

Der Wolf spitzte seine Ohren. **"Ein junges französisches Mädchen. Sie wird angegriffen. Bringen sie Harry in den Krankenflügel. Ich kümmere mich um diese Situation."** Auch in seinem Kopf , konnte Dumbledore, die kalte Wut des Wolfes fühlen, und beschloss, die Anweisungen des Wolfes zu beachten. Dumbledore lief zum Schloss, Harry neben sich schwebend. .

Der Wolf drehte sich in die Richtung des Sees mit wütender Entschlossenheit und einen glühen in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. Es verschraubt , Klauen rissen einen Sturm von Schmutz und Gras auf. Eine schattenhafte Gestalt, war eine sehr bedrohlicher Anblick in der Dunkelheit mit dem ominösen Hintergrund des Verbotenen Waldes.


	2. Too short a Season

**Too Short a Season**

Gabrielle Delacour lag im Schlamm neben dem klaren, mondbeschienenen Wasser, des schwarzen Sees. Sie blutete am ganzen Körper. Aus Hunderten Wunden sammelte sich ihr Blut um sie herum und färbte ihre silberweißen Haare rot. Ihr Atem kam in kurzen Stößen, ihre kleine Brust hob und senkte sich. Sie war sich dunkel bewusst, dass ein spitzer Schuh ihren geschundenen Körper trat, nicht zufrieden mit der Zerstörung, die bereits verursacht wurde. Gabrielle wusste: Der einzige Grund, warum sie noch am Leben war, war ihrer Magie, die ihr Blut ersetzte. Sie spürte, dass auch ihre Magie schwächer wurde. Sie fühlte sich schwach und konnte deutlich jeden Tropfen ihres Blutes, der aus ihrem gebrochenen und zerschlagenen Körper heraus sickerte, spüren.

_'Wie ich aussehen muss'_, dachte sie traurig. Sie dachte an ihre weichen, elegant silbernen Haare und ihre dunkelblauen Augen, die wie Saphire funkelten und sie weinte. _'Sie haben mir alles genommen. Mein Aussehen, meine Freunde und jetzt auch mein Leben.' _Sie schrie vor Schmerzen, sich dessen bewusst, dass sie sterben würde. Sie dachte an ihre Schwester Fleur und ihre Maman und ihren Papa. Sie dachte, wohl wissend, dass dies ihre letzten Gedanken sein würden, an jede glückliche Erinnerung, die sie je hatte.

"Maman, Papa, Fleur, je t'aime", würgte sie durch ihr Schluchzen. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, mischten sich mit ihrem Lebenssaft und dem Schlamm, in dem sie, sich vor Schmerzen windend, lag. Sie erinnerte sich, an die Küsse ihrer Mutter, bevor sie zu Bett ging. Ihres Vaters amüsante Geschichten, das Lachen ihrer Schwester, und am stärksten, erinnerte sie sich an das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, dass ihre Familie ihr gab. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Ein schrecklich würgendes Gefühl verdrängte jedoch dieses Gefühl, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie erwürgt wurde. Die Gewissheit, dass sie ihre Familie nie wieder sehen würde, erfüllte sie.  
Gabrielle überlegte angestrengt, was sie wohl bei ihrer Beerdigung sagen würden. Würden sie schluchzen oder würden sie darum kämpfen ihre Emotionen nicht heraus zu lassen, um ihr die letzte Ehre zu erweisen? Sie stellte sich vor, wie ihre Schwester auf sie herunter sah. Ihr Gesicht von der Angst verzerrt, dass sie ihre Seele verloren hatte. Tränen fielen auf Gabrielles Hemd. Ihre Mutter kam, mit dem gleichen Blick voller schrecklicher, qualvoller Traurigkeit ins Bild. Sie stellte sich ihren Vater vor und versuchte zu lächeln, aber sie scheiterte. Sie stellte sich vor allem die Leute über ihrem Körper vor. Alle mit dem gleichen Blick der Qual im Gesicht. Ihre Großeltern, die ihre jüngste Enkelin fast ein Jahrhundert überlebt hatten. Ihr Onkel, in der Regel so voller Leben, aber nun geschlagen und ebenfalls gebrochen.

Dann kam ein noch erschreckenderer Gedanke zu ihr durch. Was, wenn sie nicht traurig wären? Was, wenn sie dachten, dass sie nur eine dumme Veela wäre, nicht ihrer Zeit oder Anteilnahme wert. Was, wenn die Mädchen recht hatten?

Ein weiteres erstickendes Schluchzen entkam ihr. Die Mädchen stoppten ihre Quälereien noch immer nicht. "Schau dich an, du hässliche Schlampe! Ich wette, deine Eltern werden es uns danken."

Und es verging eine Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit voller Folter und Schmerz. Eine Ewigkeit der Betrachtung des Todes. Eine Ewigkeit der Angst.

Dann endete die Ewigkeit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein blitzschneller schwarzer Wolf jagte schweigend durch das Dickicht des Waldes. Angestachelt durch die gequälten Schreie des Mädchens, erhöhte er seine Geschwindigkeit, bis er nur ein unscharfer Schatten auf dem den weichen, nassen Rasen war. Seine messerscharfen Sinne erfassten mindestens vier Angreifer, die alle weiblich waren. Seine Wut wuchs. Wie feige sie waren.

Seine Wut erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, als er die riesige Menge Blut roch, die ohne Zweifel von dem Mädchen stammte. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten mit kalter Wut, als er ihre höhnischen Sticheleien hörte. Wütend lief er schneller und schneller. Seine Krallen versanken tief in dem schlammigen Laub, als er den See erreichte. Er sah sie, in einem Halbkreis stehend, gleichzeitig auf das Mädchen eintreten. Ungebeten tauchte eine Erinnerung seines Schöpfers in ihm auf.

_'Er lag auf dem Boden und Schulkinder traten gegen seine Rippen und Schienbeine. Er sah, wie ein dicker Junge lachte und seine Bande aufhetzte. Der fette Junge verspottete den dürren schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Sagte: Er sei ein Freak und die haben es nicht verdient zu leben.'_

Er schob die Erinnerung ärgerlich beiseite, stürzte sich in voller Geschwindigkeit auf eines der Mädchen und warf sie in den Schlamm. Sie schrie vor Entsetzen, als seine Zähne auf ihre Kehle hinunter rasten. Seine Kiefer stoppten knapp über ihrem zartes Fleisch, nur Millimeter von ihrem Hals. Die anderen gaben es schnell auf, Gabrielle zugunsten der Unterstützung ihrer illustren Führerin zu foltern.

**"Gib mir einen Grund, warum ich deinen Hals jetzt nicht aufreißen sollte"**, knurrte der Wolf telepathisch.

**"W - We – Weil ich nur ein kleines u - unschuldiges kleines Mädchen bin?"**, stammelte sie.

Der Wolf lachte höhnisch. **"Glaub, was du willst! Du wirst deinen Freunden befehlen, ihre Blutung zu stoppen, sonst wird dein Hals zehnmal schlimmer aussehen, als das kleine Mädchen jetzt."**

"Leute … Heilt Gabrielle." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Eines der Mädchen begann schnell damit, ihre Anweisung auszuführen.

**"Ausgezeichnet! Nun werdet ihr sie niemals wieder belästigen, oder?"**, fragte der Wolf drohend.

"N -n- n- nein, Sir", sagte sie, und machte sich nass.

**"Gut!"** Der Wolf stand auf und drehte sich um, da er beabsichtige, Gabrielle abzuholen. Doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, hob das Mädchen ihren Zauberstab und feuerte einen Zauber auf ihn.

"Confrigo!", schrie sie triumphierend.

Der violette Blitz kam mit immenser Geschwindigkeit aus ihrem Zauberstab und bewegte sich bogenförmig auf den Wolf zu. Der Wolf wirbelte herum und mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes, erschien ein massiver Steinschild, der den Fluch an den Rand des Sees lenkte. Das Wasser schoss 30 Meter in die Luft und prasselte auf sie alle nieder, aber der Steinschild des Wolfs war noch immer oben.

Der Wolf ließ den Schild schwinden, ging langsam auf das Mädchen zu und genoss den Augenblick. **"Jetzt"**, sagte er. **"Stirbst du!"**

Bei diesen Worten kam Bewegung in das Tier. Es öffnete sein Maul weit und fing zu heulen an. Welch gewaltige Kraft. Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich vor Angst. Er würde sie nicht nur töten, er würde sie auslöschen.

Die Haltung der Wolfs verstärkte sich. Die schiere Macht, die er ausstrahlte, unterstrich dies noch und er atmete sehr tief. Er sah durch die Augen des Mädchens, bis tief in ihre Seele hinein. Das Tier erkannte weder Mitleid, noch Bedauern. Nur Furcht. Machtvolle Urangst. Seine Entschlossenheit wuchs. Mit einem mächtigen Brüllen entließ er die in ihm aufgestaute Luft. Doch war es nicht nur Luft, die er entließ. Schöne, tödlich goldene Flammen brachen aus seinem Rachen und verbrannten das Mädchen sofort zu Asche. Er schwenkte die Flammen auf die Anderen und wie ihre Anführerin vor ihnen, wurden sie ganz und gar zerstört.

Das Tier ließ die Flammen verschwinden und keuchte vor Anstrengung. Er erinnerte sich an Gabrielle und wandte sich ihrem blassen, leblosen Körper zu. Der Wolf lief zu ihr und legte seine Nase auf ihre Brust. Die Ahnung eines Herzschlags war noch vorhanden. Er war schwach, wie das Flattern eines Insektenflügels in weiter Ferne, aber er war da. Der Wolf seufzte erleichtert auf. Schnell warf er sie mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes über seinen Rücken und begann, auf die Burg zu zulaufen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gabrielle öffnete ihre Augen und verschloss sie sofort wieder fest. Das weiße Licht war außerordentlich hell, und sie begann, Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. _'Das ist lustig'_, dachte sie. _'Ich wusste nicht, dass man im Jenseits Kopfschmerzen bekommen kann. Ich dachte, alles wäre vorbei_._'_ Sie bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass ihr Körper schmerzte. ''Kommt schon … Ich denke, ich bin tot?''

"Nein Schatz, bist du nicht", antwortete eine mütterliche Stimme, die sie erschreckte.

''Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich …'' _'dies laut gesagt hätte'_, dachte sie.

"Nun, meine Liebe, hast du aber. Jetzt setze dich hin und nimm deine Tränke", sagte die Stimme.

Sie öffnete wieder verschlafen ihre Augen und entdeckte eine ältere Frau in einer Heileruniform, die sich über sie beugte und eine Tasse mit einer roten Flüssigkeit in ihrer Hand hielt. '_Was in aller Welt?', _dachte sie.

"Trink, meine Liebe, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", sagte die Frau ungeduldig. Gabrielle setzte sich vorsichtig auf und nahm den Trank aus ihrer Hand.

"Sie hatte ein paar wirklich böse Verletzungen, meine Liebe. Was zur Hölle ist passiert?", fragte die Krankenschwester sie neugierig.

"Ich wurde angegriffen", murmelte Gabrielle.

"Wirklich?" Die Heilerin sah schockiert aus. "In Hogwarts? Das ist schlecht. Von wem?"

"Es waren einige Klassenkameraden."

Die Heilerin schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Ich muss mit Albus darüber sprechen. Sie hätten getötet werden können."

"Ich wäre es, wenn nicht dieses Hundeding gewesen wäre", sagte Gabrielle tonlos.

**"Ich bin kein Ding",** ertönte es in Gabrielles Kopf.

"Was zum Teufel?", rief sie aus.

Gabrielle sah hektisch durch den Raum, bis sie ihn entdeckte. Der Wolf saß, still wie eine Statue, neben ihrem Bett. Seine Augen funkelten vor unsäglichem Unheil und sein Fell war glatt und glänzend. Er war die Definition dessen, was Wölfe sein wollten. Seine Schnauze war lang und fein definiert, begrenzt von einer glänzend schwarzen Nase. Seine Lippen öffneten sich zu einem wölfischen Lächeln, das seine glänzenden Perlenzähne offenbarte. Gabrielle konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie lächelte zurück.


	3. When the Bough Breaks

**Wenn the Bough Breaks**

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es. Scharfer, stetiger Schmerz flammte in seinen Schläfen auf und grillte sein Gehirn. Er stöhnte laut auf und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der Krankenschwester auf sich.

''Mister Potter, wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, während sie einen Kelch voll blutroter Flüssigkeit hielt.

Harry besah sich vorsichtig den Kelch und antwortete: "Nicht gut."

Ihre Augen leuchteten und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wurde ihm der Kelch in die Hand gedrückt. "Austrinken! Ich hole noch etwas aus den Lagerraum."

"Ja, Ma' am", murmelte er und leerte den Kelch in einem Zug. Der Trank glitt durch seine Kehle. Sein Magen begann sofort zu brennen, und Blasen zu bilden. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er einen Kessel voll kochender Säure geschluckt. Er verschluckte sich sogar noch. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen. Krampfend fiel er zurück auf das Bett, wo er an den Laken zerrte.

"Wow! Das ist mal eine Überreaktion", schwebte eine melodische Stimme zu seinen Ohren.

"Was zur Hölle!?", würgte er, während sich seine Brust hob und senkte. "Wer - oder?"

"Ich bin Gabrielle. Du kennst mich, du hast mich aus dem See voller Meermenschen gerettet", grinste sie.

Minuten vergingen, in denen nur das stöhnende Gurgeln von Harry zu hören war, als er sich vor Schmerzen wand. Endlich entspannte er sich, als die Schmerzen zurückgingen, sodass Harry sich mit ein wenig mehr Energie zurücklehnte.

"Okay, Gabrielle. Was führt dich hierher?", keuchte Harry, seine Augen auf die Decke gerichtet.

Harry hörte ein Seufzen. "Sieh mich an. Du wirst es eh ziemlich schnell herausfinden."

Er drehte langsam den Kopf, zur Quelle der Stimme und verharrte wie angewurzelt in seiner Bewegung. Gabrielle saß, von Kissen gestützt, im weißen Krankenhausbett. Ihre Haut war blass, noch weißer, als die Laken und ihr Gesicht war von lilablauen Flecken übersät. Am schlimmsten waren die Gezackten, wütend aussehende rosa Narben, die ihren Hals, Arme und Gesicht entstellten. Ihr Gesicht war hager und besah ihn mit einem hohlen Blick. Er hatte so etwas bisher nur noch bei einer weiteren Person gesehen. Bei seinem Paten Sirius Black, nachdem er zwölf Jahre in Askaban war. Was war mit diesem armen Mädchen nur geschehen, dass sie so … gebrochen wirkte?

Das Mädchen lächelte traurig und nickte. "Ja, ich bin ein toller Anblick, nicht wahr."

Harry konnte nur entsetzt nicken. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich wurde angegriffen", sagte sie einfach. "Bolt dort hat mich gerettet."

Harry sah zu der Stelle, zu der sie nickte und geschockt realisierte er, dass es sein beschworener Wolf war!

"Du hast meinen Wolf Bolt genannt?", fragte Harry ungläubig

Das Mädchen sah mit plötzlichem Interesse zu ihm herüber. "Yup! Ich nehme an, das macht nun zwei Lebensschulden, die ich dir schuldig bin."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was nach …" Er brach ab.

**"Nach dem Zauber geschah"**, beendete der Wolf.

"Ja!", nickte Harry. "Was ist passiert?"

Der Wolf starrte ihn an, und nach einem Moment, in dem er nachdachte, antwortete er: **"Ich habe gehört, dass Gabrielle angegriffen wurde, so sagte ich Dumbledore, er solle gehen und dich auf die Krankenstation bringen, während ich mich um die Angreifer kümmerte."**

"Was meinst du mit "kümmerte"?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

**"Ich verbrannte sie es mit goldenem Feuer"**,** a**ntwortete der Wolf.

"Was und warum?", fragte Harry, entsetzt. "Sind sie tot?"

**"Ja, ich habe sie getötet! Schau dir an, was sie Gabrielle angetan haben. Ich gab ihnen eine Chance und sie versuchten, mich zu töten, als ich mich herumdrehte. Es war Selbstverteidigung und die Verteidigung eines Anderen"**, knurrte der Wolf aufgeregt. Aus seinen Nasenlöchern sprühende Funken versengten den weißen Boden.

"Ich glaube dir, aber war es wirklich notwendig?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

"Ja!" Es war nicht Bolt, der reagiert, sondern Gabrielle. "Sie waren unerbittlich. Wenn sie überlebt hätten, hätten sie niemals damit aufgehört, uns zu töten."

Der Wolf schnaubte. **"Sie können mich nicht töten. Es geht über ihre mageren Fähigkeiten."**

"Was?", fragte Harry.

**"Wir sind sehr mächtig"**, sagte Bolt geheimnisvoll.

"Oh, danke", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

**"Du bist immer herzlich willkommen"**, meinte Bolt mit einem wölfischen Grinsen.

"Zurück zum Thema -" Harrys Tirade wurde unterbrochen, als Madam Pomfrey mit einem ganzen Tablett voller roter Tränke, in den Raum eilte. Harrys Gesicht wurde leichenblass und er versteckte sich, beide Hände vor seinen Mund haltend hinter seiner Bettdecke.

"Wirklich jetzt, Mister Potter. Sie sind wirklich nicht so schlimm … " Nachdem sie den ungläubigen Blick von Harry sah, er hielt noch immer beide Hände vor den Mund, gab sie nach. "In Ordnung, Mister Potter. Ich lasse sie ein paar Minuten in Ruhe."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und nahm seine Hände runter. Er stützte sich auf die Seite seines Bettes, während er Gabrielle und den Wolf anstarrte.

Die Uhr tickte. Immer wieder kam der wenige Lärm in den Fokus der peinlichen Stille. Man hörte die Sekunden in den Nebeln der Zeit verblassen, als sie sich selbst verloren, und prompt schlief er ein. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Albus Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel kam, bot sich ihm ein besonderer Anblick. Harrys Zauber-Animation bewachte Gabrielle, während Harry, der aus dem Bett gerutscht war, auf dem Boden zusammengesunken schlief. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung seiner Hand, ließ er den schlafenden Jungen in einer bequemeren Position auf das Bett schweben.

"Das sollte reichen", bemerkte Albus mit Genugtuung. "Nun, warum war ich doch gleich wieder hier? Ich hasse dieses Alzheimer wirklich."

"Du hast kein Alzheimer, Albus. Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt", sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie ihr Büro verließ.

"Warum kann ich mich dann nicht an eines dieser Gespräche erinnern, meine Liebe?" Dumbledore sah leicht selbstgefällig aus, als er dies sagte.

"Weil du ein Idiot bist." Dumbledores Grinsen verschwand sofort.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Das britische Zaubereiministerium war über Jahrhunderte als das größte magische Reich der Welt bekannt. Mit seiner Stärke überlebte es Zeiten der Hungersnot, Aufruhr und Krieg. Es war die Säule der magischen Gesellschaft. Die helle Flamme, die weit in der Ferne aus dem dunklen Himmel leuchtete. Seit Hunderten von Jahren wurde der Begriff ''Zaubereiminister'' verehrt. Und dann kam Grindelwald.

Der mächtige dunkle Lord war in den 1940er Jahren für unzähligen Magier und Muggel gleichermaßen verheerend. Es war eine Zeit der Angst, und die Öffentlichkeit sah wieder nach Großbritannien, um die Welt zu retten. In seiner immensen Macht dachte das Ministerium, es sei allmächtig. Es mobilisiert eine kleine Armee von Auroren, um das Gefängnis Nurmengard, von wo Grindelwald mit eiserner Faust regierte, zu stürmen. Fünfundzwanzigtausend Männer und Frauen marschierten auf Nurmenguard zu. Die magische Gesellschaft dachte, sie würden gerettet. Sie feierten in den Straßen und tranken in dem Wissen, dass Großbritannien Grindelwald besiegen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie verkatert und träge aufstanden, konnten sie zunächst nicht verstehen, was sie da sahen. Dann kam der Horror über sie. Fünfundzwanzigtausend lange Pfähle waren grob in den Boden gerammt worden und auf jedem Einzelnen steckte der Kopf eines Aurors.

Zu dieser Zeit begannen die Leute, die Briten zu hassen. Sie tolerierten fürderhin weder ihre Bigotterie noch ihre übermäßige Arroganz. Die britische Nation wurde auf eine einzelne Erinnerung reduziert, zu einem Schatten von dem, was sie gewesen war. Der Minister trat in Schande zurück. Alle Hoffnung für die Welt war verloren.

Dann kam Albus Dumbledore, der Leuchtturm der Hoffnung. Er zerstörte die Schutzzauber, die Nurmengard umgaben, und ging in die Burg. Drei Tage lang war er verschwunden. Die Welt wagte nicht, zu hoffen. Endlich, am vierten Tag kam Albus Dumbledore siegreich aus dem Gebäude.

Dumbledore wurde bei seiner Rückkehr nach Großbritannien, als glorreicher Held gefeiert. Er wurde in den Status eines Gottes erhoben. Egal, wie sehr er dagegen protestierte, wurde darauf bestanden, dass er Großbritanniens höchste Auszeichnung, den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse akzeptierte.

Die nächsten dreißig Jahre vergingen ohne Zwischenfälle. Die Briten hatten etwas von ihrem allmächtigen Bild restauriert und die Ministerin, Milicent Bagnold, tat nichts, um das zu verhindern. Seit dreißig Jahren herrschte Frieden. Dann fiel ein weiterer Schatten über sie.

Der Aufstieg des dunklen Lords Voldemort war leise, schnell und tödlich. Fast explosionsartig erreichte er, schneller als alle vor ihm, die absolute Macht. Das Ministerium glaubte, in seiner Allmacht törichter Weise, Voldemort mit einen Kontingent von zwölf gut ausgebildeten Attentätern, angreifen zu können. Durch den scheinbaren Mangel an Respekt und Angst verärgert, schlachtete er das Auroren Corps ab. Die einst so stolze und mächtige Armee, die in die Tausende ging, wurde auf ein kleines Kontingent an Polizisten reduziert.

Die Welt sah wieder einmal das Ministerium, als das, was es wirklich war. Schwach, arrogant und grausam. Ein gefallenes Reich. Eines, dass jede Aufmerksamkeit verloren hatte, bis es zu spät war. Viel zu spät.

Deren magische Bevölkerung wurde, in einer Angelegenheit von sieben Jahren, von blühenden Milliarden auf ein paar Hunderttausend reduziert. Als alle Hoffnung verloren schien, kehrte Voldemort wieder nach Großbritannien zurück, um ein kleines Kind zu töten. Harry Potter. Als die Auroren Voldemort Leiche im Haus der Potters fanden, waren sie verblüfft. Noch erstaunlicher war die Tatsache, dass der junge Harry überlebt hatte. Auch die Zaubererwelt feierte dies. Nur dieses Mal gab es keine Missverständnisse über die Macht Großbritanniens. Sie hatten sich auf der Leistungsskala niedriger als Simbabwe degradiert.

Zaubereiminister Cornelius Oswald Fudge wusste nicht, was zu tun ist. Großbritannien stand wieder einmal im Blick der Welt und es war ganz sicher kein positiver. Er bekam noch immer jeden Tag Heuler von den führenden Köpfen der Welt, wegen des erzwungenen Eintritts des Potter Jungen in das trimagische Turnier. Er war verständlicherweise wütend und versuchte sofort dieses Turnier vorzeitig zu beenden.

"Minister Fudge, wir können nicht einfach das Turnier abbrechen, wenn nicht alle Teilnehmer einen schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen", sagte ihm Ludo Bagman, der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten zu ihm. "Barty sagte dies ebenfalls."

Fudge hatte das Gefühl zwischen einem Berg, und einem Felsen eingezwängt zu sein. Er konnte den Jungen wegen der schlechten Presse nicht weiter teilnehmen lassen. Andererseits konnte er das Turnier nicht ohne schlechte Presse abbrechen. Mit einem Seufzer erkannte er, dass es wahrscheinlich noch sehr viel schlimmer kommen würde, falls er die Champions dadurch tötete.

"Verdammt!", schrie Fudge und warf seine Kaffeetasse an die Wand, als ein weiterer Heuler in seinem Büro landete.


	4. Manhunt

**Manhunt**

Harry James Potter hatte einen wirklich sehr schlechten Tag. Die Quelle seiner Not war eine buschig braunhaarige Rakete, die sich auf seiner Brust wie ein Parasit befestigt hatte und nicht loslassen wollte.

"Hermine, mir geht es gut. Madame Pomfrey sagt, ich werde noch ungefähr eine Woche etwas schwach sein", grummelte Harry.

Hermine sah zu seinem erschöpften, eingefallenen Gesicht und antwortete wütend: "Du siehst aus wie jemand, der ohne Zauberstab von Dementoren überfallen wurde."

Harry kicherte und eine Hand flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Hinterkopf zu. "Autsch Hermine, versuchst du gerade mir eine Gehirnerschütterung zu verpassen?" Er rieb sich spielerisch den Hinterkopf.

Hermine streckte ihre Nase hochnäsig in die Luft. "Du bist ein Idiot."

Harry lächelte und fragte dann: "Wo ist Ron?"

"Genau hier, Kumpel." Ron Weasley, Harrys bester Freund, sagte leise: "Wir waren besorgt wegen dir. Hermine wollte nicht aufhören zu weinen."

Harry grinste. "Was ist mit dir, Ron. Bist du weinend durch die Gänge gelaufen?"

Ron grinste zurück. "Nö. Ich war sehr männlich und habe nur unter meiner Decke geweint."

Harry lachte und fuhr fort: „Also, was ist passiert, während ich weg war?"

Hermine senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. "Es gibt ein Gerücht, über eine Art von magischem Monster."

Harry stöhnte. Die letzten drei magischen Monster in der Burg hatten versucht, ihn zu töten und er war offensichtlich nicht sehr glücklich über diese Nachricht. "Was ist das für ein Monster, Hermine", fragte er resigniert.

"Nun", begann sie, "Das Gerücht besagt, dass letzte Nacht Gabrielle Delacour von einer Gruppe böser französischer Mädchen angegriffen wurde. Offenbar haben sie sie mit allem Möglichen angegriffen und sie fast zu Tode geprügelt. Das einzige Problem ist, dass niemand es beweisen kann und so kommt es, dass die, die noch bei dem Angriff dabei waren und davon kamen, damit drohen, die Schule zu verklagen, wenn sie diese nicht weiter besuchen dürfen." Hermine schauderte. "Einige von ihnen waren sogar noch schlimmer als die Todesser."

Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es schlimmere Menschen gab, als diese mordende Kapuzenbande um Voldemort, wollte aber auch nicht herausfinden, ob er falsch lag. Er hatte schon genug mit den Erinnerungen und den Dementoren. "Was hat das mit dem Monster zu tun?"

"Sie glauben Folgendes: Offenbar fand die Kreatur sie, als sie Gabrielle schlugen, und griff sie an. Es war niemand nahe genug, um zu sehen, wie es aussah, aber der Augenzeuge sagte, es sah aus wie ein schwarzer Bär. Er stürzte sich auf die Mädchen und innerhalb einer Minute, war alles vorbei. Die Mädchen zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und heilten Gabrielle teilweise. Das bärenartige Ding stand auf und ging zu Gabrielle, um sie wegzubringen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. War es das, was Gabrielle meinte, als sie sagte, dass Bolt sie gerettet hatte?

"In diesem Augenblick begannen die Mädchen wieder damit, Flüche auf das Ding zu werfen. Irgendwie wurden die Flüche aber zum See umgeleitet und nach den Spritzern zu urteilen, waren es ziemlich starke Flüche. Das bärenartige Ding drehte sich um und begann gelbes Feuer auf die Mädchen zu atmen und tötete sie sofort. Französische und britische Auroren wurden gerufen. Sie sind rund um den See noch auf der Suche nach Spuren für die Ermittlungen."

"Oh nein." Harrys Kiefer war auf dem Boden.

"Ja." Ron und Hermine stimmten sofort zu

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Senior Auror James Kirk durchsuchte die Gegend um den schwarzen See nach den Resten der Beauxbaton Mädchen, als sein Kommunikator blinkte. Er öffnete ihn schnell und schrie: "Bericht!"

"Sir, wir haben die Reste ausgemacht", sagte eine weibliche Stimme über den Com-Kanal.

"Bin schon unterwegs", antwortete er.

Minuten später kam er zu der Stelle. "Wie viele magische Signaturen gibt es?"

"Fünf, Sir. Aber nur zwei benützte Zauber", berichtete sein schwarzgekleideter Mitarbeiter.

"Identifizieren sie."

"Agnosco", sagte die Stimme des Mitarbeiters. Eine dünne silberne Schnur kam aus seinem Zauberstab und drehte sich um zwei durchscheinende Ziffern. Das Band trennte sich von einer von ihnen und bildete die Worte: ''Maria Descartes''.

"Eine der Verstorbenen, Sir."

Das zweite Band schien unentschlossen zu schwanken. Es schwang hin und her und wand sich schnell. Schließlich gab es auf, schoss in die Luft und bildete den Namen "Harry Potter".

Sofort überkam die Auroren schweigsame Stille. Niemand wusste, etwas zu sagen. Schließlich fragte einer der Mitarbeiter leise: "Wie können wir wissen, dass es der Junge-der-lebt, war?"

James Kirk war leicht schockiert. "Er ist der einzige Harry Potter, der im britischen Zaubereiministerium registriert ist. Er muss es sein."

Kirk seufzte und öffnete seinen Kommunikator. "Holt mir den Minister." 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Gabrielle wurde auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs von ihrer Schwester Fleur fast zu Tode umarmt.

"Oh mein Gott!", schrie sie auf Französisch zwischen ihren Schluchzern. "Ich dachte, du wärst tot, als Madame Maxime erzählte, dass sie deinen Körper gefunden haben!"

Überglücklich, dass ihre Schwester hier war, sprach Gabrielle: "Ich war so erschrocken, ma soeur … und …" Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

"Ich hatte auch Angst. Wir alle, bebe".

"Ich wäre gestorben. Ich wäre gestorben, wenn Bolt nicht gekommen wäre."

Fleur sah sie verwirrt an. "Was? Wer ist Bolt?"

"Harrys Hund."

Fleur sah verwirrt drein. "Der trimagische Champion Harry?"

"Ja", sagte Gabrielle unschuldig.

Fleur sah Gabrielle einen Moment misstrauisch an. "Du bist am Leben. Das ist alles, was zählt." Fleur nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Die Auroren werden denjenigen fangen, der dafür verantwortlich ist."

Gabrielle sah nach unten. "Nein, das werden sie nicht."

"Natürlich werden sie. Sie sind sehr gut in ihren Job ", tadelte Fleur.

Gabrielle sah unbehaglich drein. "Sie werden sie nicht fangen, weil sie tot sind.''

"Was!?" Fleur schnappte nach Luft.

"Bolt hat sie getötet, als sie uns zu töten versuchten."

Fleur sah Gabrielle mit offenem Mund an und fiel prompt in Ohnmacht.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge hatte heute auch einen außerordentlich schlechten Tag. Am Anfang erhielt er insgesamt siebenunddreißig Heuler mehr, als üblich. Seine Lieblingskaffeetasse zerbrach und war nicht mehr zu reparieren und gerade hatte er eine Nachricht von einem seiner Auroren, Captain James Kirk erhalten. Der Inhalt der Nachricht war keinesfalls ein sehr willkommener.

"Bei der Untersuchung hat sich gezeigt, dass Harry James Potter in den Vierfachmord verwickelt ist", sagte Kirk bedauernd.

Der Minister lehnte sich zurück. "Und sie sind sicher, dass es schlüssig ist?"

Kirk seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gab keine Fehler, Herr Minister. Es gibt keinen Zweifel darüber." Er hielt zitternd inne. "Ich habe dabei ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl. Etwas ist definitiv nicht richtig."

Der Minister schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Mord ist nie richtig, Jim."

James sah weg und starrte auf etwas auf dem Bildschirm. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Kind so brutal ist."

"Warum? War es aus irgendeinem Grund besonders schlimm?", fragte der Minister besorgt.

Kirk pfiff. "Zu Tode verbrannt, Cornelius. Es gibt keinen schlimmeren Weg abzutreten, mit Ausnahme des Cruciatus Fluches vielleicht. "

Fudge Entschlossenheit nahm zu. Mit einem kritischen Blick auf Kirks Gesicht, sprach er: "Als Minister für Magie, erteile ich hiermit den Haftbefehl gegen Harry James Potter!'' Schweren Herzens endete er: "Die Anwendung tödlicher Gewalt wird hiermit genehmigt."

Auror Kirks Gesicht schwankte, bevor es in eine harte, professionelle Maske wechselte. "Ja, Sir!" Kirks Gesicht schmolz, um den Blick auf das Ministeriumssiegel zu offenbaren.

Fudge beugte sich, den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt, über seinem Schreibtisch. "Was habe ich getan?", murmelte er vor sich hin. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump und Großmeister des Zauberergamot war auch ein sehr, sehr, sehr schlechter Tag beschieden. Um uns Zeit zu sparen, können wir in der Tat davon ausgehen, dass jeder der Betroffenen einen außergewöhnlich beschissenen Tag hatte. Dumbledores Kommunikationsüberwachung des Gesprächs zwischen Senior Auror Kirk und dem Minister, machte ihn vom Ergebnis her noch schlechter. Dumbledore, der natürlich wusste, dass Harry unschuldig war, weil er zur Zeit des Mordes im Krankenflügel lag, lief derzeit eilig durch das Schloss. Er wusste, dass er fast keine Zeit mehr hatte, bevor die Auroren erschienen, um Harry abzuführen.

Hechelnd und keuchend eilte er durch die offenen Türen des Krankenflügels und schrie nach Harry.

"Ja, Direktor?", fragte Harry verwirrt, während er sich aus Hermines Umarmung befreite.

"Schnell! Die britischen Auroren sind fast da, mein Junge!", spie Dumbledore eilig hervor. Harry musste kurz innehalten, um zu begreifen, was Dumbledore sagte.

"Warum ist das eine schlechte Sache, Sir?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Sie kommen, um dich wegen Mordes zu verhaften." Dumbledore beruhigte sich ein wenig. "Mein Junge, wir müssen versuchen dich aus dem Land zu bekommen. Aber wohin?"

Eine Stimme schwebte durch den Vorhang. "Ich könnte ihn mit nach Frankreich nehmen."

Dumbledore schien die Idee zu prüfen, und nickte schließlich zustimmend. "Miss Granger, ich glaube, sie wissen, wie man einen Portschlüssel erschafft."

"Wa - Nein, natürlich nicht ...", stotterte sie.

"Miss Granger! Ich sah sie, diesen Zauber schon mehrfach ausführen." Dumbledore klang etwas wütend.

"Ja, aber das war nur …" Sie wurde abgeschnitten.

"Es war gut genug, und dies ist ein Notfall. Ich werde anderweitig beschäftigt sein", grinste Dumbledore.

Hermine schaute panisch und bewegte keinen Muskel, während Dumbledore sich herumdrehte und mit einer Handbewegung die Türen schloss und sie verriegelte.

"Das sollte sie für eine Weile aufhalten. Ich werde hier gebraucht, um die Schutzzauber auf die Tür zu verstärken", sagte Dumbledore eindringlich. "Fangen sie endlich an, Miss Granger!"

Hermine sprang, einen Fuß in der Luft, vom Bett, fing sofort an Namen von Runen zu rezitieren und versucht sich an die richtige Reihenfolge zu erinnern. Harry griff nach einem Kamm aus der Kommode und reichte ihn ihr. Sie nahm ihn dankbar und legte ihn auf das Bett.

Nach ein paar Minuten starker Konzentration fragte sie Gabrielle, wo sie wohne. "Rue d' la Victoire in Paris."

Hermine wiederholt dies ein paar Mal, um es in ihrem Gedächtnis zu behalten und sagte: "Bereit!?"

Als Harry nickte, schwang sie, einen Ausdruck der intensiven Konzentration auf ihre Stirn geschrieben, ihren Zauberstab in bestimmten Mustern. Mit einem letzten Schwung richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf den kleinen blauen Kamm und intonierte: "Portus!" Der Kamm blitzte blau und Hermine ließ sich auf dem benachbarten Bett erschöpft nieder.

Rufe und Flüche hallten durch den Korridor und die Tür begann, aufgrund der Angriffe zu splittern. Rauch quoll durch die Risse, Putz fiel in großen Blöcken von Wänden und Decke. "Verschwindet!", schrie Dumbledore. Gabrielle lief los und ergriff Harrys Hand genau in dem Augenblick, bevor er den Portschlüssel berührte. Sein letzter Blick, bevor er verschwand, war der Tür zugewandt, wo ein kleiner Trupp Auroren mit ihren Zauberstäben auf Dumbledore deutete. Seinem Mentor, Freund und Held.

"Miss Granger, fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor! Für exzellentes Zauberwerk", war alles, was Dumbledore sagte, bevor der hochrote Strahl des Fluchs aus James Kirks Zauberstab brach. Er traf ihn mitten in die Brust und ließ Dumbledore auf die Seite fallen. Sein Gesicht, in einem konstant spöttischen Lächeln gefroren.


	5. We'll Always Have Paris

**We'll Always Have Paris**

Harry fühlte sich, wie immer bei magischen Reisen, furchtbar schwindelig, sodass er den großen roten Doppeldecker-Bus nicht sofort bemerkte, der auf ihn zuhielt. Seine Begleiterin aber sah es und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie schrie unverständliche Worte, die Harry noch mehr verwirrten. Sie deutete wild gestikulierend zur Seite und versuchte verzweifelt ihn wegzudrängen. Harry sah hin, sah aber nichts Alarmierendes. Gabrielles Augen weiteten sich, und ihr Körper spannte sich an. Er sah ihn direkt vor sich, gerade rechtzeitig, um das glänzende Metall des Busses nur Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Jeder Instinkt in seinem Körper schrie ihn an, er solle springen und er tat es. Er sprang nach hinten, nur um die unvermeidliche erdrückende Umarmung der riesigen metallenen Maschine um einige zehntel Sekunden hinauszuzögern.

Die Zeit verlangsamte sich. Das Ticken der Uhr wurde langsamer und langsamer. Harry sah mit gestochen scharfer Genauigkeit jede Delle, jeden Kratzer und noch so kleinen Fehler in dem Bus. Er sah helle, klare Farben, als hätte er zeit seines Lebens schlechte Gläser in seiner Brille gehabt und würde erst jetzt die Fülle der Welt erleben. Vor allem sah er Gabrielles Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt, was seine Brust in Aufruhr versetzte. Helle Blitze zuckten hinter seinen Augen, ließen ihn erblinden und nahmen ihm diesen letzten Moment.

Die Zeit lief wieder. Die Bremsen quietschten und der Klang von sich biegendem Metall und splitterndem Glas, schrien durch seine Ohren und sein Gehirn. Er sah schwach, wie die gläsernen Schrapnelle um ihn herum flogen. Funken stieben auf, als Metall gegen den Bürgersteig krachte. Er fühlte, wie seine Energie schwand und er wusste, dass er sterben würde. Mit einem schreienden, schleifenden Geräusch, verstummte die Welt.

Er spürte keinen Schmerz, nur Müdigkeit. Sein Sicht war ein sich auf endlosen Wegen dehnendes Schneefeld. Seine Ohren klingelten, sprachen Bände in ihrer Beinahe-Stille. Er wusste, dass er tot war. Dies war das Leben nach dem Tod. Die einzige Frage, die blieb, war, was noch zu tun wäre?

Sollte er Frieden schließen, mit den Leuten denen er unrecht tat? Oder war das die Hölle? Könnte dies seine ewige Verdammnis sein, für alle Ewigkeit in dem unerbittlichen Weiß voller Schnee zu sitzen? Sicherlich war das Schicksal nicht so grausam. Er hatte alles gegeben, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Seine Eltern starben, um ihn vor Voldemort zu retten. Sein Pate war für zwölf Jahre inhaftiert und derzeit auf der Flucht. Er hatte niemanden mehr. War dies sein grausames Schicksal?

Aber er bestritt dies. War er in seinem Leben wirklich allein? Er hatte Hermine und Ron. Sirius war noch am Leben und Remus auch. Aber die Frage, die er sich stellte, war: Ist das genug? Was kann man gegen den Verlust der Eltern machen?

"Niemand kann sie ersetzen", sagte eine sehr alte und müde Stimme.

Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. "Was?"

"Niemand kann die Eltern ersetzen. Das, was du suchst, ist unmöglich." Es war ein Mann, dessen Gesicht in Licht gehüllt war.

"Wie hast du …", begann Harry.

"Woher ich weiß, was du wolltest?", fragte der Mann und ein Lächeln war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

"Nun … Ja!", antwortete Harry.

Der Mann kam auf Harry zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Sein Gesicht war alt und knorrig und es schien ihm seltsam bekannt zu sein. Sein kurzer Bart war schwarz, mit grauen Strähnen darin. Seine langen schwarzen Haare harmonierten perfekt mit dem Rest seines Gesichts, was ihn fast wie Dumbledore aussehen ließ. Harrys Augen fanden endlich die des Fremden, nur um zu sehen, dass sie ihm nach alledem nicht fremd waren. Harrys Augen taten den nur allzu vertrauten schnellen Blick zur Stirn des alten Mannes, wo sich eine schlanke Blitznarbe befand.

Der Mann lächelte Harry an. "Ja, Harry. Ich bin du."

"Ich bin du?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Nicht ganz." Der ältere Harry lachte.

Der jüngere Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte es immer gehasst, wenn die Leute in Rätseln sprachen. Es war das Merkmal, das Harry an Dumbledore verabscheute. Er war ein Mann, der fast immer in Rätseln sprach.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte den Nebel, der über seinen Sinnen lag, loszuwerden. "Wo sind wir?", fragte er sein älteres Selbst.

"Wir sind in deinen Kopf", antwortete der Mann.

"Das klärt alles auf", murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

"Nein, du bist nicht tot. Nein, ich bin nicht aus der Zukunft und nein, ich werde dir nicht, die Lottozahlen für die nächste Woche verraten", erklärte der ältere Harry mit einem Grinsen.

"Hör auf damit!", schnappte der junge Harry.

"Was?"

"Diese ganze ... lustige Sache! Mein Leben ist kein Witz, den du erzählen kannst!", schrie Harry. 

Der Alte Harry starrte vor sich hin. "Ich hätte auf Jack hören sollen …"

"Wer zur Hölle ist Jack?", wütete Harry.

Eine Explosion spürend, hielt der alte Harry seine Hände in der uralten Kapitulationsposition. "Entspann dich. Jack ist dein Unterbewusstsein."

"Warum zum Teufel hast du meinem Unterbewusstsein einen Namen gegeben?"

"Es ist schwer, sich die gesamte Zeit gegenseitig Harry zu nennen", erklärte der alte Harry.

Der ältere Harry warf einen Blick auf eine Uhr, die sicherlich Sekunden vorher nicht dort gewesen war, und rief laut: "Mein Gott, wir sind spät dran!"

Der Nebel, der Harrys Sicht bedeckte, begann zu schwinden und er bemerkte, dass sein älteres Ego immer schwächer wurde.

"Erinnere dich daran!", schien sein älteres Selbst zu schreien. "Dies geschah nie. Es war alles nur in deinem Kopf."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, ob er in einer Irrenanstalt überprüft wurde, als er bemerkte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran sie geschlossen zu haben, sodass er sie öffnete und sofort schielte. Leuchtend orange´s Licht flackerte hinter seinen Augenlidern, brennend hinauf in den hellen Himmel. Er öffnete aufgrund der enorm hellen Licht Anpassung langsam seine Augen. Flammen, zwanzig Fuß hoch, flackerten und leckten an einer massiven, verdrehten, metallischen Struktur. In der Mittagssonne übersäten glitzernde Metallsplitter die Straße um ihn herum, wie ein Feld voller Messer. Blut tropfte aus der Struktur zu einer Pfütze. So erschreckend groß, als wäre es ein Mann so groß wie Hagrid, der es verursacht hätte.

Er schirmte seine Augen vor der Sonne ab und ging langsam vorwärts, jeder Schritt bewusst und kontrolliert. Er trat an das glitzernde Wrack. Sanft, überaus sanft, berührte er es. Fuhr mit seinen Händen an der Seite des Busses entlang, spürte die Beulen und Dellen auf dem abgenutzten Metall.

Er wurde sich schnell bewusst, dass er nicht allein war, als ein Schatten hinter ihm erschien. Er spannte sich an, bereit zum Angriff, und wirbelte herum. Sein Spruch auf den Lippen erstarb, als er in Gabrielles ängstliches Gesicht sah, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Sie standen da und wussten nicht, was zu sagen war, fast eine Ewigkeit, wie es ihm erschien. Schließlich öffnete Gabrielle ihre Lippen, um zu sprechen.

"Wir sollten gehen. Ich habe einen Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber auf uns gesprochen, aber das wird die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel nicht ewig ablenken."

Harry nickte und folgte ihr vorsichtig durch die Trümmer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cornelius Fudge, Minister für Magie, wurde so sehr er sich diese Option auch gewünscht hätte, leider nicht von einem Doppeldecker-Bus überfahren. Die Medien umkreisten ihn wie Haie und er war das Hauptziel. Fudge war gerade von einer internationalen Pressekonferenz zurückgekommen, auf der er angekündigt hatte, dass sie einen Verdächtigen in den, wohl politisch motivierten Morden gefunden hatten. Als die Reporter fragten, wo der Gefangene festgehalten wurde, hatte Fudge keine andere Wahl, als zu sagen, dass der Verdächtige entkommen war. Um die öffentliche Demütigung zu vervollständigen, fragte ein Reporter von der internationalen Zaubererpresse auch noch, warum seine Auroren so unfähig waren.

Zur Krönung des ganzen, war die Leiterin des DMLE, Amelia Bones, sehr wütend auf ihn. Sie saß zurzeit in seinem Büro und starrte ihn wütend an.

"Welches Recht", begann sie, "haben sie, tödliche Gewalt zu autorisieren?" Sie gestikulierte wild und schlug ihre Faust auf den Schreibtisch des Ministers. "Verdammt, das ist meine Abteilung. Ich sollte die Einzige sein, die so wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen hat."

Fudge Gesicht wurde rot, und er schwoll vor Zorn an. "Was hätte ich tun sollen? Kirk sagte, die Beweise seien schlüssig. Es gab keine Chance, das er es nicht war!" Fudge ließ sich in seinen bequemen Drehstuhl fallen, und atmete laut ein.

Amelia schnaubte. "Kirk ist ein Idiot. Der einzige Grund, warum er Captain ist, ist der, weil sie sich dazu entschieden haben, dass er es verdient." Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. "Aufgrund Ihrer Dummheit haben wir unsere Hauptverdächtige in einem Vierfachmord verloren. Nicht zu vergessen, dass die Schulräte das Ministerium auf Schadenersatz verklagen und die französischen Botschafter ein Ergebnis unserer Untersuchung fordern."

Fudge sah neugierig drein. "Kirk sagte, dass sie ihre eigenen Auroren mitgebracht haben."

Amelias Augen blitzten vor kaum kontrollierter Wut. "Haben sie! Kirks Team ließ die Überreste unter Berufung darauf, dass der Fall abgeschlossen wäre, verschwinden." Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. "Ich habe es dir doch gesagt: Kirk ist ein Idiot."

"Und ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, Amelia", seufzte Fudge.

"Verdammt noch mal."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**THE WIZARDING TIMES**

**Großbritannien vermasselt es erneut**  
_von Aria Kimmkorn_

_Der britische Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge hat letzte Nacht in einer Pressekonferenz angekündigt, dass die Untersuchung abgeschlossen wurde._

"Unsere tapferen Auroren standen dem Verdächtigen und einem Komplizen direkt gegenüber und zerstörten die enorm mächtigen Schutzwälle, die sie schützten", verkündete der Minister stolz. Als allerdings, ein Reporter nach dem Namen der Verdächtigen fragte, weigerte sich der Minister dies zu kommentieren. "Dies sind vertraulichen Informationen und ich kann sie nicht in der Presse herum posaunen."

Während die Kommentare des Ministers viele neue Fragen aufwarfen, würde die nächste Antwort, die der Minister geben würde, bei weiten die Neugier der ersten Frage überwiegen.

Auf die Frage, wo der Gefangene festgehalten wurde, gab der Minister schändlich zu, dass seine Auroren "Ihr Bestes getan hätten'', aber: ''Die Verdächtigen entkamen''.

Anarchie herrschte in dem Konferenzraum, als Reporter eine Frage nach der anderen an Minister Fudge stellten, der es jedoch ablehnte, weitere Fragen zu beantworten. Es scheint, dass Großbritannien wieder einmal eine Untersuchung verpfuscht hat. Ähnlich wie im Fall Sirius Black. Die Frage ist: Wer ist der Mörder? Wo hat er sich versteckt, und ist er wirklich so schuldig, wie die Briten sagen? Dies sind Fragen, die nur von dem Verdächtigen selbst beantwortet werden können und dieser wird sicher nicht reden.

**TAGESPROPHET  
HARRY POTTER,VERMISST?**  
_von Rita Skeeter  
_

_Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, der eine Untersuchung durch die britischen Auroren über sich ergehen lassen muss, gab unter Veritaserum an, dass Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt und trimagischer Champion extraordinär aus Hogwarts verschwunden ist. Dumbledore hat ausgesagt, dass er nicht genau weiß, wo Harry ist, nur, dass er das Land verlassen hat. Es stellt sich die Frage: Ist Dumbledore wirklich noch für den Job des Schulleiters geeignet, wenn er nicht einmal seinen Lieblingsschüler im Land halten kann?_

Ein Sprecher des Ministeriums sagte, sie konnten nichts herausfinden, als sie Dumbledore nach dem genauen Aufenthaltsort des Jungen befragten, aber sie gaben an, dass es harte Anklagepunkte gibt. Auf die Frage hin, ob Harry oder Dumbledore, mit der Anklage konfrontiert werden, führte ein schwarz gekleideter Auror den Sprecher weg und weigerte sich, Fragen zu beantworten.

Ist Harry Potter ein Verbrecher? Wenn nicht, warum ist er auf der Flucht? Die letzte und schlimmste Möglichkeit wäre: Hat Dumbledore Harry auf der Flucht vor der Gerechtigkeit geholfen?  


_Rita Skeeter, Sonderkorrespondentin_


	6. Haven

**Haven**

Lucius Malfoy hatte einen außergewöhnlich guten Tag. Sein wichtigster Konkurrent, um den Einfluss auf den Minister, wurde wegen Behinderung der Justiz festgenommen und ließ Malfoy mit fast unbegrenzter Macht zurück. Er kicherte böse. Wissend, dass sein Meister ihn sehr belohnen würde, wenn er an die Macht zurückkehrte.

Lucius trat einen Schritt zurück und bewertete die Situation neu. Er fand, dass, wenn er etwas tat, er jedes Mal eine große Variable veränderte und er hatte nur selten diese guten Gelegenheiten, etwas zu diskreditieren und zu zerstören, was ihm so wenig gefiel, wie dieses lächerliche Terrorismusverbot.

Was hatte er jetzt, was er vorher nicht hatte? Alleinigen Zugang zum Minister. Was konnte er damit tun? Er könnte Dumbledore … noch weiter diskreditieren, sodass es ihm unmöglich wäre, seine alte Position als Berater zurückzugewinnen. Mit einem bösen Grinsen begann Lucius damit, nachzudenken.

Im Büro des Ministers flüsterte Lucius Malfoy, dem Minister Gerüchte in die Ohren und Fudge sog sie alle auf, wie ein trockener Schwamm.

"Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört", begann Lucius vorsichtig mit der Manipulation des Ministers. "Dass Nicolas Flamel einen Weg gefunden hat, um der Wirkung des Veritaserums entgegenzuwirken."

Der Minister spottete: "Das ist unmöglich. Das sagen alle Experten des Ministeriums."

Lucius verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Auch sein Sohn war nicht so arrogant. "Sie erinnern sich daran, dass die Ministeriums-Experten auch sagten: Unsterblichkeit wäre unmöglich."

Fudge blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Ja", sagte er besorgt. "Flamel hat eine Tendenz etwas zu tun, was Experten als ''unmöglich'' erachten, nicht wahr?"

Lucius grinste. Er hatte den Minister zum Nachdenken gebracht. Er würde dem Minister zu seinen eigenen Schlussfolgerungen kommen lassen, vorsichtig natürlich.

"Dumbledore und Flamel sind alte Freunde. Natürlich!", sagte Fudge besorgt, während er hinter seinem reich verzierten antiken Schreibtisch umherlief. "Wer weiß? Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ihm geholfen."

"Haben sie nicht Dumbledore unter Veritaserum befragt?", fragte Lucius verschmitzt.

"Ja, ja! Ich war das", sagte Fudge ungehalten. "Was bedeutet, dass …" Fudge machte eine Pause. Ein Blick des Entsetzens dämmerte auf seinem Gesicht. "Sie glauben doch nicht …" Er brach ab.

Innerlich grinsend aufgrund seines Sieges, fragte Lucius: "Das ich was denke, Minister?"

Fudge stand da, mit einem Blick voller Wut auf seinem Gesicht. "Dieser alte Bastard hat mich unter Veritaserum angelogen. Deshalb passen die Beweise nicht zusammen!", rief Fudge triumphierend.

"Ich muss schon sagen: Das ist schrecklich von dem alten Albus. So etwas hätte ich nie von ihm erwartet", sagte Malfoy mit einem leicht süffisanten Lächeln. Fudge bemerkte die Manipulation in seiner Wut auf seinen alten Freund nicht.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore zitterte. Minister Fudge kam in die Zelle und goss eine ganze Flasche Veritaserum in dessen Hals. Veritaserum war als ein sehr, sehr mächtiger Wahrheitstrank entworfen, damit nur drei Tropfen für einen erwachsenen Mann reichten. Dumbledore hatte über vierzig Mal die maximal sichere Dosis erreicht und war dem Tode nah. Auch mit dem Gegenmittel machte dies Dumbledore sehr krank.

Fudge hatte zu wissen verlangt, wie Albus die letzte Dosis Veritaserum umgehen konnte, und wollte die Tatsache, dass er die Wahrheit sagen würde, nicht akzeptieren. "DU LÜGST!", schrie er wütend. "SAG DIE WAHRHEIT!"

An diesen Punkt wirkte sich die Menge an Veritaserum verheerend auf Albus' alten Körper aus. Da Dumbledore keinen Zwang fühlte, überhaupt etwas zu sagen, schrie er: "SIE WOLLEN DIE WAHRHEIT!? SIE KÖNNEN DIE WAHRHEIT DOCH GAR NICHT VERKRAFTEN!"

Aufgrund dieses besserwisserischen Kommentars durfte er eine weitere Flasche Veritaserum schlucken. Nach weiteren zwei Stunden dieses wütenden Verhöres, wurde Dumbledore zurück in seine kalte, zugige Zelle gebracht. Einzig ein Glas Wasser wurde ihm zur Beruhigung seiner Schmerzen überlassen. Dumbledore stand zitternd auf. Minister Fudge schien ihm offensichtlich nicht zu glauben. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

"Fawkes", sprach Albus leise, als er den schönen rotgoldenen Phönix zu sich rief.

In einem Auflodern von rotem und goldenem Feuer, erschien der majestätische Vogel und schwebte, vor der Landung auf dem Eisenbettpfosten, einen Moment durch die Zelle. Der Vogel hob den Kopf und Dumbledore streckte seine Hand aus. Ein paar klare Tropfen Flüssigkeit fielen von Fawkes' Auge in Albus' ausgestreckte Hand. Dumbledore nippte eifrig an der Flüssigkeit. Er schmeckte den sauren Geschmack seiner geliebten Zitronendrops. Sofort fühlte er sich vollkommen geheilt.

"Komm jetzt, Fawkes. Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Bring uns nach Frankreich", wies Dumbledore ihn an. Mit einem Kopfnicken sprang der Phönix auf und packte Dumbledores Hand mit seinen Krallen. Mit einer hellen Stichflamme, die den dunklen Steinboden der Zelle verbrannte, verschwand das Duo blitzartig.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Amelia Bones war nicht im geringsten über den Minister erfreut. Sie schritt wie ein wütender Tiger hin und her. Einen beispiellosen Ausdruck der Wut auf ihrem Gesicht. Wäre sie noch wütender gewesen, wären wohl Funken aus ihren Zauberstab geschossen. So lag nur der schöne antike Schreibtisch von Fudge in schwelenden Trümmern. Amelia hatte dieser Schreibtisch noch nie gefallen, denn er wurde von Lucius Malfoy bezahlt. Sie vermutete, dass er bei diesem Unsinn seine Finger im Spiel hatte, und dies mochte sie nicht ein Bisschen.

Sie wirbelte herum, als die Tür knarrend geöffnet wurde. Minister Fudge betrat den Raum, ohne auf Amelias Wüterei zu achten. Er hängte seinen Hut an seine Garderobe und drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, nur um ihn in Trümmern zu sehen.

"Mein Schreibtisch!", heulte er. "Was ist mit meinem Schreibtisch?!"

Amelia starrte ihn an. "Was mit Ihrem Schreibtisch passierte, wird ihrem Gesicht passieren, wenn sie nicht diesen Protokollbruch stoppen."

Fudge sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schockiert aus, dann funkelte er Amelia mit einem von flammender Wut erfüllten Herzen an. "AMELIA! DU BIST GEFEUERT! DIES HÄTTE ICH SCHON VOR LANGER ZEIT TUN SOLLEN!"

Amelia fühlte, wie der Schock ihren Körper ergriff. Sie hatte nie wirklich einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er sie entlassen könnte. "Das kannst du nicht tun! ", sagte sie benommen.

"Dann werde ich zum Zaubergamot gehen und sie werden es für mich tun!", donnerte Fudge.

Amelia erholte sich schnell. "Das ist absurd'', schnappte sie, "Du würdest keine 20 Minuten ohne mich überleben."

"Sei es, wie es sei", begann er. "Du bist das letzte Mal auf meine Zehen herum getreten. Raus!"

Amelia drehte sich um und ging durch die Tür. Sie nahm an, dass sie ihr Temperament hätte, zügeln und seinen Schreibtisch nicht zerstören sollen. Aber er hatte es verdient. Sie hasste es, wenn die Gerechtigkeit nicht siegt und Cornelius Fudge war, aus unerklärlichen Gründen, gegen die Gerechtigkeit.

"Bah!", murmelte sie wütend. "Er wird mich nicht feuern. ICH KÜNDIGE!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry schob sich und Gabrielle, im Kampf gegen die Wellen der Zuschauer, die im Begriff waren, den tödlichen Zusammenstoß anzuschauen, durch die überfüllten Straßen von Paris. Sie bahnten sich vorsichtig, wie kleine Fische im Wasser, ihren Weg durch die Masse. Harry fühlte sich übel. Er hatte wieder einmal, absichtlich oder nicht, den Tod eines anderen Menschen verursacht. Weder die Atemzüge des Grauens, der umstehenden Menge, noch der Klang des EMT der Sanitäter, die versuchten, jemanden wiederzubeleben, halfen dabei seinen rumorenden Magen zu beruhigen. Dem Klang ihrer Schreie nach zu urteilen, waren sie nicht erfolgreich.

Harrys Kopf wirbelte herum, als Gabrielle ihn sanft auf den Bürgersteig führte und sich auf dem Bordstein niederließ. "Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht", flüsterte sie unter Schock.

"Mir auch", antwortete Harry und sofort verdoppelt sich das schlechte Gefühl. Er spuckte heftig in den Gully der Straße. Er keuchte auf Händen und Knien und Spucke tropfte von seinen Lippen. "Sie haben es nicht verdient", sagte Harry leise entsetzt. "Sie haben es nicht verdient und ich habe sie getötet."

Gabrielle schluchzte. "Wir töteten sie, Harry. Wir haben es getan." Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht auf die Pflastersteine unter ihnen, mischten sich mit dem Staub und Schmutz der Straßen von Paris. Sie vermischten sich mit dem Dreck unter der Stadt.

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte er verzweifelt und seine Stimme klang heiser.

"Ihr werdet euch zusammenreißen und ihr werdet in euer sicheres Haus gehen", sagte eine vertraute Stimme streng. Harry sah unter Schock nach oben.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus lächelte gelassen. "Ja, Harry, mein Junge. Jetzt schnell. Ich falle in diesen Roben eindeutig zu sehr auf."

Harry sah auf Dumbledores grell rosa Roben, den gepunkteten Zauberhut und die aufstrebend gekräuselten Stiefel. Harry konnte der Chance nicht widerstehen. "Sir, sie sehen aus, wie jemand, der aus der Klapsmühle entkommen ist."

Dumbledore grinste. "Ich versichere dir, ich bin nicht aus einem solchen Institut entkommen."

Harry sah verwirrt aus, bevor es abschüttelte und ernst wurde. "Professor, ihr Versuch, mich abzulenken, hat nicht funktioniert."

"Ich sehe das anders, aber wir sollten uns beeilen und gehen", sagte Dumbledore, nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn hoch. "Lass uns dich mal reinigen."

Dumbledore winkte mit der Hand, und Harrys übles Gefühl verschwand ebenso, wie der ekelhafte Nachgeschmack im Mund.

"Kommt jetzt. Wo ist dein Zuhause, meine Liebe?", fragte Dumbledore Gabrielle.

Gabrielle schien, sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen. "Unten am Ende der Straße. Wenn Sie das Glasfenster an dieser Boutique an tippen und sagen: "Delacour Mansion, wird das Haus für Sie und Ihre Begleiter erscheinen."

Dumbledore lächelte dankbar. "Folgt mir."

Das Delacour Mansion war eine regelrechte Festung. Die massiven Steinmauern erhoben sich meilenweit in die Luft und waren mehrere Besenstiel-Längen dick. Die gesamte Struktur wurde von Bannen stärker, als die von Hogwarts, geschützt. Dumbledore bezweifelte sogar, dass Grindelwald selbst sie hätte brechen können und er war ein Meister, der Banne und Schutzzauber.

"Bewundern Sie die Abwehrkräfte, Direktor?", fragte Gabrielle verschmitzt.

"Sie sind unglaublich", räumte er ein. "Wo habt ihr solch einen exzellenten Meister auftreiben können?"

Gabrielle grinste und antwortete in einem warmen Ton: "Professor Dumbledore, meine Maman ist eine Veela."

Dumbledore sah für einen Moment geschockt aus, brach dann aber in Gelächter aus. Gabrielle ging zu dem schmiedeeisernen Tor und drückte ihre Handfläche auf ein glänzendes Schild auf der Steinmauer neben der Tür. Einige Sekunden passiert nichts. Dann schob sich die Tür unter Knarren und Stöhnen auf. Im Inneren wurde der Vorraum mit Fackeln beleuchtet, sodass die metallenen Highlights im Raum brillant funkelten.

Gabrielle ging dieses Mal auf eine silberne Platte zu. Sie presste ihren Finger auf eine kleine Klinge, die aus dem Gestein ragte. Sie nahm ihren Finger weg, als Harry geschockt aufschrie. Schnell drückte sie den Schnitt auf die glatte, kühle Metallplatte, um die innere, kunstvoll geschnitzte, Tür zu öffnen. Als sie ihren Finger entfernte, war von dem Schnitt keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

"Magie", reagierte Gabrielle auf Harrys ungläubigen Blick.

Mit einer erhabenen Haltung schritten Harry, Albus und sie durch die Tür. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihnen mit einem lauten Krachen. Die Fackeln, die den gerade verlassenen Raum beleuchteten erloschen, sodass nichts außer ihrer sterbenden Glut das glitzernde Metall erhellte.


	7. Phantasms

**WARNUNG! Enthält grafische Beschreibungen von verwesenden Leichen. Dieses Kapitel kann euch Albträume bescheren, wenn ihr schreckhaft seid. Ihr wurdet gewarnt.**

**Phantasms**

Harry saß mit Blick auf das reflektierende Mondlicht am Wasser. Irgendwo erlebte Remus eine schreckliche Verwandlung. Harry war damit zufrieden nur da zu sitzen und auf das Wasser zu starren. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er den Ruf einer Spottdrossel und seufzte. Er hörte zu, wie der Wind sanft durch die Bäume wehte, deren Blätter und Zweige er liebkoste. Er beobachtete, wie sich von seinen, im Wasser baumelnden Füßen, langsam kleine Wellen entfernten. Tränen ergossen sich über sein Gesicht, als er sich an die Menschen erinnerte, die durch seine Handlungen in den letzten zwei Tagen gestorben waren. Seine Erinnerungen lösten eine Flut von aufgestauten Emotionen aus. Er rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und schluchzte hemmungslos.

Er hörte zierliche, leichte Schritte und drehte sich um. Anstelle von Gabrielle sah er das verkohlte Skelett eines Mädchens. Sie trug eine verbrannte Beauxbaton Uniform, zerrissen und stellenweise mit Schmutz und Schlamm bedeckt. Sie öffnete den Mund und Harry sah, Würmer und Käfer in ihrem Mund krabbeln. Sie wanden sich und zappelten wie verrückt.

"Du!", keuchte sie. "Du bist schuld. Du hast mich umgebracht!"

Ein weiterer entstellter Körper trat hinter dem Mädchen hervor. "Mörder!", schrie sie wütend. Wurmteile flogen dabei aus ihrem Mund. Ihr restliches Fleisch hing in losen Fetzen an ihr und weißlicher Schlamm tropfte langsam aus ihrer Nase. Ihr Kopf war in einem spitzen Winkel geneigt, und er erkannte, dass ihr Hals gebrochen war.

"Nein! Bitte, ich -", flehte Harry.

"Du hast uns getötet!", krächzten die Mädchen, ihre Augenhöhlen waren kaum mehr vorhanden.

"ICH WOLLTE ES NICHT! ICH SCHWÖRE, ICH - ", flehte Harry erneut. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, ergriff eine kalte, klamme, nasse Hand sein Bein. Er wirbelte herum, um einen weiteren Körper zu sehen.

Die Brust des Mannes war völlig zerquetscht worden. Gesplitterte Kanten der weißen Knochen stießen durch seine mit Blut bedeckte Haut. Seine Augen waren leer und unfokussiert. Die Leiche des Mannes war mit Metallüberresten bedeckt. Eine der Spitzen durchbohrte augenscheinlich seinen Kopf. "Du hast mich getötet!", schrie der Mann. Ein schrecklicher Schrei, der nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien. "MÖRDER!", schrie er. Hinter dem Mann, etwas weiter auf dem See, sah Harry einen weiteren triefenden Körper an die Oberfläche kommen.

Das Gesicht war mit Blut bedeckt, und sein Arm hing nur lose an einem Stück Haut. Er ging krummbeinig und stolperte, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Brandflecken vom EMT-Gerät waren auf seiner Brust zu sehen. "MÖRDER!", schrie auch dieser Mann.

Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu, aber ihre schrecklichen Schreie drangen direkt in sein Gehirn. "MÖRDER!", schrien sie im Chor, in einer schrecklichen Kakofonie von rasselndem, keuchenden Lärm.

"NEIN!", schrie Harry laut, und sprang sofort aus dem Bett. "Bin ich nicht!", redete sich Harry weiter ein. "Ich war es nicht!", murmelte er, während er unkontrolliert schluchzte und weinte. "Ich war es nicht", murmelte er immer wieder, während er unablässig vor und zurück schaukelte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lord Voldemort , der Führer der Terrorgruppe ''Todesser'' gackerte noch immer wie verrückt in seinem geheimen Versteck, dem Riddle Manor. Sein Spion in Hogwarts hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass sowohl Dumbledore als auch Potter jetzt Flüchtlinge waren. Verdächtige in einem vierfachen Mord. Zusätzlich hatte Cornelius Fudge Amelia Bones, die einzige kompetente Leiterin der Auroren seit dem Krieg mit Grindelwald, gefeuert. Um das alles abzurunden, hatte Fudge Lucius Malfoy, einen seiner ergebensten Diener angeheuert, um ihr Ersatz zu sein. Ja! Voldemort hatte Pläne.

Voldemorts infantiles Gesicht verzog sich vor Konzentration. Seine kleinen Arme waren erbärmlich beim Zaubern, aber es reichte aus. Seine Haut war blass, fast durchsichtig. Seine Nase war flach gequetscht, ähnlich wie bei einer Bulldogge und seine Lippen waren hellblau. Er war ein Albtraum und trug schwarze Roben, die viel zu groß für ihn waren. Er fühlte sich lächerlich, und wenn dunkle Lords sich lächerlich fühlen, neigen sie dazu gereizt zu werden, wie er es jetzt war.

"Wurmschwanz!", hisste Voldemort. Ein dicker Mann mit einem Rattengesicht stürzte herein.

"Ja, mein Herr?", fragte Wurmschwanz, zitternd vor Angst.

Voldemort grinste. Ah, die Vergünstigungen der Macht. "Geh zu Lucius. Sag ihm, er soll mich hier treffen."

"Sehr wohl, mein Herr." Wurmschwanz huschte aus dem Zimmer, als würde der Teufel an seinen Fersen hängen. Eine passende Metapher, denn wenn Wurmschwanz nur eine Sekunde langsamer gewesen wäre, hätte ihn der Cruciatus Fluch direkt auf seinem fetten und faulen Körper getroffen, statt den Boden unter ihm zu sprengen.

_'Das ist das Leben'_, dachte Voldemort selbstgefällig. _'Folter, Mord und böse Pläne.'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bolt ging durch die leeren Hallen von Hogwarts. Aufmerksam suchte und horchte er nach Anzeichen von Gefahr. Sein Meister hatte ihn hier zurückgelassen, also würde er auch hier bleiben. Aber er wusste, dass er die Schüler von Hogwarts nicht ignorieren konnte. So entschied er sich, durch die Hallen zu patrouillieren, um sie zu schützen. Er hatte bereits vier Auseinandersetzungen mit Draco Malfoy, bei denen er ihn Betäubte, als er ihm den Rücken zu drehte.

Am anderen Ende der Halle spitzte Bolt seine Ohren. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um das Gespräch zwischen Draco Malfoy und Professor Moody zu belauschen. Er bemühte sich, ihre Worte zu hören und neigte sich dem Geräusch entgegen.

"Komm jetzt, Junge", sagte Moody. "Der dunkle Lord will, dass du deinen Vater darüber informierst, dass er gebraucht wird. Sag ihm Barty Crouch Junior, hat dich geschickt."

"Aber, sie sind nicht Barty Crouch!", protestierte Draco laut.

"Halt die Klappe, jemand könnte uns hören!", flüsterte Moody eindringlich.

"Gut. Ich werde es ihm sagen, wenn sie aufhören, mich zu belästigen", schmollte Draco.

"Geh!", knurrte Moody .

Draco lief, laut über die Schulter rufend, in Richtung des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes. "Besser sie halten ihre Versprechen!"

Moody rollte sein gutes Auge und flüsterte: "Ich habe nie ein Versprechen gemacht, Idiot." Vor sich hin kichernd, begann er die Treppe hinauf zu humpeln. Bolt versteckte sich schnell in deren Schatten und verarbeitete, was gesagt wurde.

Bolt wusste nun, dass Moody nicht derjenige war, der er vorgab zu sein und da war noch etwas. Nun, das Einzige, was noch zu tun war, war herauszufinden, wer zum Teufel Barty Crouch Junior war. Bolt wusste durch Harrys Erinnerungen, wenn er Informationen wollte, wäre die beste Quelle Hermine.

Bolt raste durch die Gänge, bis er den Wächter des Gryffindorturms, die fette Dame, erreichte. Er nahm schnell den Eingang für Tiere und lief die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Er hämmerte an die Tür mit der Aufschrift "Viertklässler'' und innerhalb von Sekunden flog die Tür auf. Hermines Augen scannten suchend die Treppe, bis Bolt geistig ihren Namen schrie. Ihre Augen flogen nach unten und sie seufzte erleichtert.

"Bolt?", fragte sie. "Warum bist du hier?"

Bolt begann, hin und her zu laufen. **"Was weißt du über Barty Crouch Junior?"**, polterte er, während er schneller umherlief.

"Er ist Barty Crouchs Sohn" , sagte Hermine, leicht verwirrt. "Er wurde wegen der Folterung der Auroren Frank und Alice Longbottom verurteilt. Warum?"

Bolt lief weg und rief seinen Dank über die Schulter, sodass die arme Hermine wie betäubt in der Tür stehend zurückblieb.

Bolt raste, alle Sinne angespannt auf die Suche nach Moody gerichtet, durch das Porträtloch. Er beabsichtigte, ihn zu stellen und ihn vors Gericht zu bringen. Beim Laufen wurde Bolt durch das, was er von Crouchs Fähigkeiten kannte bewusst, dass Crouch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er durch Wände sehen konnte, ein sehr starker Gegner wäre. Er wusste auch, dass Crouch wohl starke magische Kräfte hatte, denn er sah ihn mühelos die Unverzeihlichen werfen, die viel Kraft kosteten.

Um eine Ecke rutschend kam er zum Stillstand, als er Moody mit seinem Zauberstab erhoben und auf ihn zeigend sah.

"Dachtest wohl, du könntest dich an mich heranschleichen, was?", sagte Crouch schroff.

**"Ich weiß, wer Sie sind"**, sagte Bolt kalt.

Moodys Augen weiteten sich etwas, dann schüttelte er sich. "Du wirst mich rösten, wie du diese Mädchen geröstet hast?"

Nun war Bolt an der Reihe, überrascht zu sein. **"Sie wussten es?"**, fragte Bolt mit kaum verhaltener Wut.

Crouch lachte ein hohes, grausames, kaltes Lachen, das die Haare auf Bolts Wirbelsäule zu Berge stehen ließ.

"Natürlich wusste ich es. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit, um uns von einem großen Feind zu befreien. Der beste Teil ist: Wir mussten nicht einmal die Beweise fälschen. Potter hat das ganz von selbst erledigt." Crouch gackerte wie verrückt und drehte beiläufig seinen Zauberstab.

Bolt knurrte: **"DU BASTARD!"** Mit Wut in seinem Herzen, öffnete er sein Maul. Hell goldene Flammen kamen heraus und schmolzen die Steinwände des Korridors. Crouch lachte wie ein Idiot und hob seinen Zauberstab zu einem durchscheinenden goldenen Schild.

"Jetzt bin ich dran!", kicherte Crouch. "Furtum Spinae!" Ein schwarzer Strahl schoss aus Crouchs Zauberstab und durchbrach das purpurne Feuer mit Leichtigkeit. Bolt konnte gerade noch dem Zauber ausweichen. Einen Augenblick später traf er den Steinboden und riss diesen auf. Bolt rollte sich, gerade noch rechtzeitig, wieder auf die Füße, um zu sehen, wie ein weiterer Zauberspruch auf ihn zu kam. Er wehrte ihn mit einem Strahl von Gold-Feuer ab, bevor er begann, zwei Knochenbrecher Flüche auf Crouch zu schicken.

Crouch parierte sie mit lila Feuer aus seinem Zauberstab und schrie Bolt zu: "IST DIES DAS BESTE, WAS DU DRAUF HAST?" Wie ein Wahnsinniger gackernd, rief Crouch eine Rüstung zu sich und befahl ihr sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Bolt zu stürzen. Bolt lies einfach die Rüstung mit einer Bewegung von seinem Schwanz verschwinden und Barty gab einen enttäuschten Seufzer von sich.

Crouch hatte Bolt in der Defensive, und Bolt gefiel dies gar nicht. Als Crouch einen Reduktor-Fluch auf den Boden vor ihm warf, startete er einen mächtigen Strom goldener Blitze hinter Crouch, sodass Barty davon ausgehen würde, er hätte ihn verfehlt. Der elektrische Strahl traf eine Rüstung hinter Crouch und die Rüstung begann zu glühen. Bolt grinste wissend und wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte und Barty wusste es noch nicht.

Bolt beschwor all seine Macht und befahl den Blitzen wieder zu ihm zu kommen. Keine Sekunde später, spürte er die Reaktion und Bartys Gesicht verlor seine Farbe. Der goldene Glanz, der die Rüstung umgab, begann die Blitze zurück zu schleudern. Als die ersten goldenen Ranken Barty Crouch bereits erreichten, verschwand dieser mit einem dumpfen Schwur auf den Lippen, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor der Blitz durch den Raum jagte, an dem er zuvor gestanden hatte.

Der Blitz zog sich in die Rüstung zurück und das Leuchten verschwand. Bolt stand wie unter Schock ganz still da. Dann begann er, in unbändiger Wut aufzuheulen. Seine Beute war geflohen.


	8. Reunion

**Reunion**

'Hogwarts, eine Geschichte' besagt, dass kein Mensch in oder aus Hogwarts ohne ausdrückliche Zustimmung des Schulleiters apparieren kann. Es heißt auch, dass Portschlüssel dort ebenso behandelt werden. Bathilda Bagshot, eine Autorin, betrieb umfangreiche Forschungen zu diesem Thema. Sie versuche von außen nach Hogwarts hinein zu apparieren und prüfte die Schutzbanne. Bathilda Bagshot übersah jedoch einen wichtigen Punkt. Die Banne waren wie eine Seifenblase und nicht wie eine Kugel geformt. "Das ist doch das Gleiche!", könnte man sagen. Nicht ganz. Seht es mal so: Aus Angst vor Missbrauch wollte kein Schulleiter die Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen kleinen Fehler in den Schutzwällen ziehen. Traditionell wurden Anti-Apparations Banne entwickelt, um Menschen daran zu hindern, ins Innere der Banne zu apparieren oder daraus zu flüchten. Die Gründer entdeckten, dass die Runen für diese Art Bann, die sie dauerhaft auf dem gesamten Gelände verteilt hatten, eine große Menge an Energie benötigen würden. Um Energie zu sparen, beschlossen sie, eine hohle Blase zu verwenden. Diese war, für körperliche Wesen, so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Zaun. Sie können sich innerhalb der Grenzen bewegen, können aber den Zaun nicht überqueren. Das System funktionierte besonders gut und da die Folgen der Apparation trotz der Anti-Apparations Banne zu massiv waren, versuchte man es erst gar nicht. Das heißt, bis Tom Riddle in die Schule kam.

Tom Riddle wurde erst misstrauisch, als er den Apparations-Unterricht in der großen Halle sah. Er wusste, dass es unmöglich war, eine unregelmäßig geformte Anti-Apparations Blase erheblich zu schwächen, ohne den Rest zu destabilisieren, sodass er die Geschichte, dass der Schulleiter die Banne in der großen Halle vorübergehend außer Kraft gesetzt habe, nicht glaubte. Er begann sie zu untersuchen und analysierte den Aufbau der Banne. Er entdeckte die kraftvolle Grenze und brachte einen seiner Gefolgsleute dazu, in die große Halle zu apparieren . Dies war der zweite Schüler in Hogwarts, der während Riddles Studienzeit dort ums Leben kam. Riddle wusste jetzt, es gab irgendwo einen anderen, schwächeren Anti-Apparations Bann. Er musste ihn nur finden.

Riddle verbrachte Monate damit, wie ein Besessener nach dem Geheimnis des Banns zu suchen und fand es schließlich heraus. Das Büro des Schulleiters war genau in der Mitte des Schlosses und enthielt die Kontrollsteine für die Schutzwälle. Riddle schlich auf der Suche nach dem Stein schnell hinein. Riddle brachte ihn triumphierend zum Vorschein. Er kannte nun die genaue Frequenz der Banne und wo sie waren, denn sie waren weit weniger fortschrittlich, als er gedacht hatte, und konnten nicht geändert werden. Riddle hatte seinen Sieg.

Jetzt, 50 Jahre später, kam das Wissen endlich zum Einsatz. Barty Crouch kam gerade so mit dem Leben davon und versteckte sich im verbotenen Wald. Er wusste, dass er nur wegen der Gnade und Barmherzigkeit seines Herrn noch lebendig war. Dafür würde er für immer dankbar sein. Seine Loyalität wuchs und er begann zu planen. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius Malfoy strahlte. Sein Meister hatte ihn kontaktiert. Endlich! Nach dreizehn langen, sehr langen Jahren. Die wehleidige Ratte Pettigrew war nur einer der Boten. Der dunkle Lord hatte auch eine Nachricht über seinen Sohn übermittelt. Als Lucius Draco sagte, dass er ein Bote des dunklen Lords gewesen sei, war Draco überaus erfreut. Er wusste, dass Draco die große Ehre verstand, die ihm verliehen wurde.

"Der dunkle Lord befiehlt, dass du dich auf Riddle Manor zu melden hast", informierte ihn der Verräter wehleidig, bebend in seinen Stiefeln. Lucius Malfoy war dafür bekannt, nur vom dunklen Lord in den Kenntnissen des Cruciatus Fluches übertroffen zu werden.

"Sehr gut", sagte Lucius gelangweilt. "Geh mir aus den Augen."

Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich und huschte davon, etwas von reinblütigen Bastarden murmelnd.

Lucius grinste verschmitzt und sagte: "Ich werde sicher daran denken, dem dunklen Lord mitzuteilen, dass du dies gesagt hast."

Wurmschwanz wurde blass und lief eiligst zur Tür. Mit einem lauten Knallen schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und Lucius gackerte grausam.

"Ah! Es ist gut, ich zu sein", sprach Lucius leise und beobachtete die Ratte dabei, wie sie zu den Toren rannte. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gabrielle erwachte beim vertrauten Klang ihrer Mutter, die Pfannkuchen zubereitete. Das Knistern versäumte nie, sie zu wecken und der Geruch der Vergangenheit, von Sirup und gebackenem Pfannkuchenteig, wehte in ihre Nase. Sie seufzte. Es war gut, zu Hause zu sein.

Gabrielle stand auf und begann sich umzuziehen. Sie zog ein hellrosa Hemd und einen verblichenen Jeans-Rock an und hatte ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, als sie ihr Zimmer verließ.

Ihre Eltern waren in der Küche am Herumalbern. Ihr Vater war mit geräuschvollem Stöhnen und übertriebenen Bewegungen am Pfannkuchen essen und versuchte damit, ihrer Mutter eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Ihre Mutter aber lächelte nur und schlug ihm auf seinen Arm.

"Genug davon, Leute", beschwerte sich Gabrielle angeekelt.

Ihr Vater drehte sich um, sah Gabrielle in der Tür stehen und er grinste. "Liebes, ich glaube, wir müssen ''diese'' Diskussion führen."

Gabrielle sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus, dann erinnerte sie sich. "Du meinst, die über mich und warum Harry und Professor Dumbledore am Mittag tot müde erschienen und aussahen, als wären wir von einem Bus überfahren worden?"

Ihr Vater lächelte. "Ja, genau die."

Gabrielle drehte sich um. "Ich gehe zu Harry."

"Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!", scherzte ihr Vater.

Ihre Mutter fuhr fort: "Mein Lieber, es gibt nicht viel, was du nicht tun würdest.''

Gabrielle verließ den spielerischen Streit und ging durch die Halle zu den Gästezimmern. Die Halle war hell und freundlich. Weicher beigefarbener Teppich lag dort, der einen schönen Kontrast zu den hellroten Wänden hatte. Alle paar Meter waren kristallene Fackelhalter an den Wänden und strahlten ein angenehmes, weiches Licht ab. Gabrielles Schritte wurden gedämpft und klangen nur leise auf dem üppigen Teppichboden.

Sie kam zu einer kunstvoll geschnitzten Eichentür und öffnete sie langsam. Sie ging hinein und sah auf das vornehme Bett, nur Harry war nicht im Bett. Sie sah sich im Zimmer und hätte ihn fast übersehen, als sie ihn entdeckte. Er war zu einer Kugel auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und schlief. Sie runzelte die Stirn und ging zu ihm. Behutsam kniete sie nieder und untersuchte ihn. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und Tränenspuren überzogen sein Gesicht.

Sie rüttelte ihn sanft wach. "Harry, warum liegst du auf dem Boden und siehst so aus, als hättest du die gesamte Nacht geweint?"

Harry blinzelte übernächtigt und antwortete leise: "Weil ich die Nacht mit weinen zugebracht habe und ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier unten liege."

Gabrielle sah ihn verständnisvoll an. "Was ist passiert?"

Harry lächelte tapfer. "Ich hatte einen schlechten Traum. Das ist alles", beruhigte er sie. "Das passiert mir immer mal wieder. Mir geht es gut."

Gabrielle betrachtete ihn mit Sorge. "Geh dich frisch machen und komm dann in die Küche. Sie ist in der Halle auf der linken Seite", lächelte sie. "Wir haben Pfannkuchen gemacht." Sie drehte sich um, verließ den Raum und blieb etwas vor seiner Tür, bevor sie weiter ging.

Harry war dankbar für die Zeit, denn er war sich sicher, er sah aus wie der Tod, der gerade an seine Tür klopfte. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Harry lief zum Badezimmer und kontrollierte sich selbst im Spiegel. Er schüttelte den Kopf, fegte die Spinnweben aus seinem Gehirn und schöpfte mit seinen Händen kaltes Wasser aus dem Becken. Er spritzte das Wasser in sein Gesicht, es weckte ihn und wusch gleichzeitig die Tränenspuren weg.

Harry sah wieder in den Spiegel. Dieses Mal akzeptierte er sein Aussehen. Er hatte noch immer Ringe unter den Augen. Allerdings waren sie nun weniger ausgeprägt und kaum noch zu erkennen. Sein Haar war unordentlich, aber nicht so chaotisch, dass es unanständig wäre. Er neigte den Kopf in verschiedenen Blickwinkeln und erklärte sich schließlich für bereit. Er warf sich in ein paar saubere Sachen und verließ das Zimmer.

Als Harry in der Küche ankam, fand er heraus, dass alle anderen bereits anwesend waren. Dumbledore saß da und sah zu alt aus, um ein Batik-T-Shirt und lockere, weite Hosen zu tragen. Gabrielle stand in der Ecke und lachte über einen Witz, den ihre Eltern gerade erzählten. Ihre Eltern umarmten sich und sahen mit ihrem Lächeln wie das perfekte Ehepaar aus.

"Hallo", sagte Harry nervös.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte Gabrielles Vater lächelnd. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Ja", log Harry.

"Peace, Alter", sagte Dumbledore und machte zu Harry das Zeichen mit seinen Fingern. Harry stand einfach da und war reichlich verwirrt.

"Wissen sie Professor, das war vor dreißig Jahren noch in Mode, aber nicht mehr heute", sagte Harry lachend.

Dumbledore sah bei seiner Antwort heiter drein. "Ja, Mann, es ist eine Verschwörung."

Alle begannen zu lachen und es dauerte einige Minuten, um wieder auf Kurs zu kommen und sich zu beruhigen.

"Okay, Leute. Harry hier ist auf der Flucht. Er soll diese Schläger getötet haben, als die Mädchen versuchten, mich zu töten, aber er war es nicht", platzte es eilig aus Gabrielle heraus.

Harry starrte sie an. "Herrgott, konntest du das nicht etwas vorsichtiger ausdrücken?"

Gabrielles Vater nickte und sah schockiert drein. "Warte, die Mädchen die versucht haben, dich zu töten?"

"Yup", entgegnete sie.

"Und Harry hat sie nicht getötet, aber die Auroren denken, dass er es getan hat?", fragte er langsam.

"Minister Fudge hat einen Haftbefehl heraus gegeben, der tödliche Gewalt erlaubt", fügte Dumbledore ernst hinzu.

Monsieur Delacour nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Ich werde einige Gefälligkeiten einfordern und du wirst in Frankreich Asyl erhalten", versprach er inbrünstig.

"Danke, Monsieur Delacour'', antwortete Harry, dankbar und erleichtert.

Monsieur Delacours Gesicht wurde zu einem breiten Lächeln. "Nenne mich Allan."

"Nur wenn du mich Harry nennst", scherzte er.

"Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum ihr so aussaht, als wärt ihr vor einen Bus gelaufen, Gabrielle", sagte ihre Mutter neckend.

Gabrielle sah verlegen aus. "Das könnte daran liegen, weil wir per Portschlüssel direkt auf der Straße ankamen und beinahe von einem Bus überfahren wurden. Harry hatte kaum Zeit, schnell genug ein Schild zu beschwören."

Den Delacours fielen die Kiefer auf dem Boden. Das Zimmer war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

"Bullshit!", sagte Allan.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius Malfoy, Leiter des DMLE, hatte den schönsten Tag seines Lebens. Sein Meister hatte ihm einen genialen Plan offenbart und hatte für alles gesorgt. Alles, was Lucius tun musste, war ihn umzusetzen.

"Minister", begann er. "Ich habe eine geniale Idee."

Der Minister sah von seinem brandneuen Schreibtisch hoch, übrigens ein Geschenk von Lucius. "Was für eine Idee?", fragte er bissig.

"Loyalität!" Der Minister spitzte jetzt die Ohren.

"Wie das?'', fragte er.

Lucius lächelte. Das war leichter, als Süßigkeiten von einem Baby zu klauen. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, einen Bannzauberer einzustellen und der entwarf einen nützlichen Zauber."

"Was bewirkt dieser Zauber?", fragte Fudge eifrig.

"Der Zauber flößt in das Ziel Pflichtgefühl für sein Land und die Notwendigkeit, der Befehlskette zu folgen", sagte Lucius wahrheitsgemäß. "Wenn wir auf all unseren Auroren diesen Zauber anwenden, würde es keinen Widerspruch geben."

Fudge runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ist das nicht eine Art, von Sklaverei?"

Lucius' Oberlippe zuckte. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Der Zauber wird, sobald eine Mission abgeschlossen ist oder der Auror kündigt deaktiviert", log er durch seine glänzend, weißen Zähne.

Der Minister setzte sich wieder erleichtert hin. "Oh, das ist so wohl in Ordnung."

"Sehen sie, Herr Minister, derzeit fühlen die Auroren sich so, als könnten sie ohne Konsequenzen tun oder lassen, was sie wollen. Es herrscht Anarchie und ich möchte helfen", stachelte Lucius den Minister weiter an. "Stellen Sie sich diese Herrlichkeit vor. Die Auroren würden als eine zusammenhängende Einheit daraus hervorgehen, die Teil eines größeren Ganzen ist. Ein Teil Großbritanniens, statt nur Zivilisten mit Abzeichen."

Der Minister biss sich unentschlossen auf die Lippe. Es erschien sicherlich wie die perfekte Lösung für ihre Probleme, aber er erinnerte sich an das Muggelsprichwort: "Zu schön, um wahr zu sein", dass er mal gehört hatte. Allerdings hatte Lucius ihn in der Vergangenheit nie im Stich gelassen. Er diskutierte innerlich und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Schließlich hatte er es satt und vereinfachte es. Er stellte sich die Frage, ob er Lucius vertraute. Und die Antwort auf diese Frage war ein sehr klares Ja.

Minister Fudge zog eine Schublade auf und kramte darin herum. Schließlich zog er einen Stempel und eine lindgrüne Wachsplatte heraus die sich selbst erwärmte. Er ergriff die offizielle, ministeriale Blutfeder und nahm das angebotene Dokument. Er unterzeichnete schnell mit seinen Namen an der Unterseite, faltete das Dokument und legte es in einen Umschlag. Er schloss langsam den Umschlag und versiegelte ihn, bis er ihn an die Abteilung für magische Aufzeichnungen eulen würde. Langsam und vorsichtig drückte er den limonengrünen Stempel auf den Brief und besiegelte damit Großbritanniens Schicksal.


	9. Chain of Command

**Chain of Command**

Captain Dayta Song stand an der Spitze der Schlange zu dem privaten Briefing, dass für jeden Beamten im Auroren-Corp zwingend vorgeschrieben war. Es wurde mitgeteilt, dass Lucius Malfoy ein neues Trainingsprogramm entwickelt hätte, um die Teamarbeit und Kampffähigkeiten der Auroren zu erweitern. Viele Auroren, misstrauisch gegenüber Direktor Malfoys Motiven, lehnten ab. Andere sprangen sofort auf die Chance, für diese zusätzlichen Leistungen an. Dayta hatte sich einfach zum Dienst gemeldet, um für sein Land zu kämpfen.

Die Tür zu Direktor Malfoys Büro sprang auf und die Männer mit den steinernen Gesichtern und den Abzeichen, die Malfoy bewachten, winkten ihn ungeduldig durch. Dayta nahm Haltung an und marschierte nach vorne. Im Büro saß Malfoy in einem bequemen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch, der fast allein schon Macht ausstrahlte. Malfoys Gesicht war eine warme, einladende Maske während seine schwarze Leder Uniform die bunten Abzeichen von Ehre und Rang zierten. Er bedeutete Dayta sich in den weniger komfortablen Metallstuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schreibtisches zu setzen und Dayta tat es.

"Also, Captain Song, würden sie gerne ein Teil der Zukunft zu werden?", fragte Direktor Malfoy höflich.

"Erlaubnis, frei zu sprechen, Sir?", fragte Dayta.

Malfoy sah fasziniert drein. "Erteilt!"

"Ich verstehe das Rätsel nicht ganz, Sir. Ich würde sie respektvoll bitten, auf den Punkt kommen." Dayta saß aufrecht und stolz da.

"Sehr gut." Malfoy sah beeindruckt aus. Er beugte sich vor, die Arme auf den Tisch gestützt und zog seine Drachenlederhandschuhe aus. "Das Ministerium hat eine experimentelle Form der Ausbildung entwickelt, um Ihre körperlichen, magischen und vor allem geistigen Fähigkeiten zu erweitern."

Captain Song hob fasziniert eine Augenbraue. "Was soll das bringen?"

Malfoy hatte ein raubtierartiges Grinsen im Gesicht, dass auch den härtesten Kriegsveteranen Angst gemacht hätte und erklärte: "Es erhöht Ihre Kraft, Schnelligkeit, Beweglichkeit, magische Kraft, Kapazität für das Lernen und das ist mein Lieblingsteil:" er machte eine Pause für den dramatischen Effekt. "Sie bekommen telepathisch Verbindung mit Ihrer Mannschaft."

Songs Augenbrauen schossen geschockt in die Höhe. "Was?"

Direktor Malfoy lehnte sich zurück, zufrieden, dass Song überzeugt war. „Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Es ist für den militärischen Gebrauch zugelassen."

"Mit solchen Squads würde Großbritannien wieder zur Supermacht in der Welt werden", endete Dayta, während er die Einwände ignorierte, dass wenn Großbritannien noch einmal allmächtig werden würde, es stark dezimiert würde.

"Alles, was Sie tun müssen, Captain, ist hier unterschreiben." Malfoy schob das Autorisierungsformular auf ihn zu. "Hier ist eine Feder."

Mit einem Schwung des prunkvollen Pfauenfeder-Kiels unterschrieb Auroren Captain Dayta Jayden Song. Er brachte Lucius Malfoy einen Schritt näher an die absolute Macht und durch die Vollmacht, auch seinen Anführer, Lord Voldemort.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In den Tiefen des Zaubereiministeriums, in der neu erstellten Ebene Dreizehn, wurden Tausende von Auroren magisch, mit einem von Lord Voldemort erstellten Zauber, behandelt. Die ganze Sache war streng geheim, als "Top Secret" von der höchsten Ebene des Ministeriums eingestuft. Es gab sogar Gerüchte, dass der Minister selbst, unter Berufung auf die nationale Sicherheit, die Geheimhaltung angeordnet hatte. Rote und grüne Lichter blitzten in Sequenzen, die nur den Bedienern, die mit einem magisch bindenden Eid der Geheimhaltung gebunden waren, etwas sagten. Die Schreie des Schmerzes aus den Transformationskammern wurden ignoriert. Es war so alltäglich, dass es wirklich nichts Besonderes mehr war. Eine Metalltür öffnete sich und giftgrüne Dampfschwaden quollen heraus. Zwei Fähnriche traten in den Raum und zogen den bewusstlosen Auroren, ihn unter den Schultern greifend, aus dem Zimmer.

Der kommandierende Offizier an Deck spottete über die schwächlichen Idioten. Er selbst hatte seine Behandlung ohne Geschrei überstanden. Er wusste, dass der Wille Lucius Malfoys größer, als sein eigener war und er gewann Kraft aus seiner Loyalität.

Der Offizier hob seine Hand, ballte sie zu einer Faust, und schlug sich auf die Brust "Lang lebe das Empire!", rief der Offizier. Alle drehten sich zu ihm herum, während ihn andere Offiziere mit perfektem Timing nachahmten.

"Es lebe das Empire!", riefen sie gleichzeitig im Chor.

"Rührt euch!", schrie der CO und wandte sich an den Boten des Imperators, der gerade den Aufzug verlassen hatte. "Bericht!"

Der Bote schluckte und sprach dann deutlich: "Sir, Direktor Malfoy wünscht ein Update über ihre Fortschritte."

Die CO nickte. "Er wird einen vollständigen Bericht in einer Stunde haben. Lang lebe das Empire!"

"Es lebe das Empire", wiederholte der Bote.

"Verdammt richtig", murmelte der CO, als er beobachtete, wie der Fähnrich sich nervös entfernte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry trat, mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, aus dem französischen Zaubereiministerium. Nach ihm kamen Allan, Appoline, und Gabrielle Delacour und ein kleines Kontingent von französischen Auroren heraus. Offenbar war es extrem einfach, hier als Engländer Asyl zu bekommen, weil die Franzosen, wie kein anderes Land, ihrem Justizsystem vertrauten. Es war reines Glück, dass Todesser wie Bellatrix nie Hilfe von den Franzosen erfragt hatten, denn es war zu einfach. Alles, was er tun musste, war das Gebäude betreten, eine Hintergrundüberprüfung von anderen Ländern als Großbritannien über sich ergehen lassen und einen magischen Eid schwören, dass er keine Verbrechen begangen hatte und schon war er ein freier Mann.

"Treten Sie zurück, Ma 'am", hörte Harry von einem der Auroren. Er wirbelte herum und fing einen Anblick ein, von dem er hoffte, er würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

"Rita!" Er starrte sie kalt an. Sie lächelte ihn schwach an und zog ihre hässliche giftgrüne Flotte-Schreibe-Feder.

"Ja, meine Lieber? Möchtest du eine Aussage machen?", lächelte sie süß. "Jeder weiß, dass du jetzt in Großbritannien ein Verbrecher bist."

Harry starrte sie an. "Mir wurde hier Asyl gewährt. Ich habe nicht vor, mit dir zu sprechen."

Rita lächelte siegreich. "Ich habe alles, was ich brauche." Sie apparierte sofort. Der Knall warf ein Echo zwischen die überfüllten Gebäude.

Harry seufzte erleichtert. "Gott sei Dank, ist die weg."

Allan runzelte die Stirn, denn er hatte einen Verdacht. "Wie konnte sie wissen, dass du hier bist?"

Harry lachte und erklärte, wie Hermine herausfand, dass Rita ein illegaler Animagus war. "Also hat sie euch ausspioniert?", runzelte Allan die Stirn noch stärker.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Weißt du, was wir jetzt machen, Harry?", grinste Gabrielle.

Harry sah verwirrt drein. "Nein, was?"

"SHOPPEN!" Der aufgeregte Schrei schallte durch die Luft und verjagte ein paar erschreckte Vögel aus ihren Bäumen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Zaubereiminister Cornelius Oswald Fudge spuckte, aufgrund der Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten, seinen Morgen-Tee wieder aus. Mit großen, panischen Augen, schrie er nach seinem Sekretär. Er war so schnell wie ein Blitz, mit einem Klemmbrett da und hielt es fest in seinen Händen.

"Ja, Herr Minister?", fragte Percy wichtigtuerisch.

"Brechen sie meinen Vormittagstee ab, Weatherby." Fudge blickte, mit Sorge in seinem Blick, zurück auf die Schlagzeilen. "Machen Sie das Gleiche für mittags, nachmittags und abends."

Percy sah schockiert drein. Der Minister brach nie seine Tee-Termine ab. Es war eine seiner wenigen guten Eigenschaften, für die ihn seine Mitmenschen tatsächlich noch respektierten. "Ja, Herr Minister."

Percy fragte sich, was zur Hölle, im Tagespropheten stand, dass den Minister so nervös machte und beschloss, dies herauszufinden. Er flohte schnell die Termine des Ministers an, entschuldigte sich und erklärte, dass es einen Notfall im Ministerium gab. Sie starrten Percy misstrauisch an und er verließ das Feuer so schnell, wie es ein normaler, vernünftiger Mensch tun würde, wenn sein Kopf in einem Feuer steckte.

Percy wurde zunehmend neugieriger auf den Inhalt der Zeitung, sodass er schließlich in das Atrium des Ministeriums ging, wo der Tagesprophet an Passanten und Mitarbeiter verkauft wurde. Percy fischte ein paar Knuts heraus und warf sie dem Standinhaber zu. Schnell riss er eine Zeitung von der Stange und stürzte eilig, mit der Absicht den Artikel zu lesen, der den Minister so besorgt hatte, in sein Büro zurück.

Er sprang in seinen bequemen Sessel hinter seinem kleinen Schreibtisch und begann zu lesen. 

**TAGESPROPHET**  
**Frankreich gewährt Harry Potter Asyl**  
**von Rita Kimmkorn**

_Heute Morgen verließ Harry Potter das französische Ministerium für Magie. Alle Verbrechen, die er in Britannien begangen hatte, wurden begnadigt. Er war sehr selbstgefällig, als er erklärte: Dass alles, was er tun musste, war: Zu fragen und die Franzosen folgten seinem Ansichten. Ein kleines Kontingent von französischen Auroren, folgte ihm. Zu seiner Sicherheit drängten sie unsere Reporterin weg, als sie versuchte, Potter ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Er drehte sich selbstgefällig herum und fuhr fort damit zu prahlen, dass die: "Verdammten Briten'' ihm jetzt nichts mehr können."_

Der Minister Frankreichs, verweigerte jeden Kommentar, aber zuverlässige Quellen sagen, dass der Minister Verbindungen zu den Todessern bestätigt. Es ist nicht bekannt, wo genau Mister Potter wohnt, aber mit der Familie, der französischen trimagischen Turnierteilnehmerin, war er während seiner Begnadigungszeremonie zu sehen, was auf eine mögliche Verbindung zu dieser Familie schließen lässt.

Dieser Reporter hofft, dass das britische Ministerium dies nicht auf sich sitzen lässt und für unsere Ehre und für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen wird. Denn was tun wir, was sind wir? Nur ein weiteres schwaches Land?  


_Sonderkorrespondentin, Rita Kimmkorn  
_

Percys Kiefer war auf dem Boden. "Heilige -" "Weatherby!", schrie Fudge. "Kommen sie sofort her, Weatherby!"

Percy stürzte hinein. "Ja, Minister?"

Fudge Gesicht hatte eine hässliche lila Farbe. "Holen sie Lucius hier her, und zwar pronto!", schrie er und Spucke flog aus seinem Mund.

Percy nahm Haltung an. "Sofort, Sir."

Lucius schritt durch die offene Tür. "Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit dafür, Percy. Ich bin hier", sagte er in Richtung Percy und wandte sich zu Fudge. "Ich nehme an, dies hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was in der Zeitung steht und seit ich hier bin, kann ich wohl auch davon ausgehen, dass die diplomatischen Beziehungen gescheitert sind."

Fudge funkelte in das flackernde Feuer. "Der gottverdammte Minister nimmt meinen Floh-Anruf nicht entgegen!"

Lucius grinste. "Ich habe bereits mehr als die Hälfte des Corps umgewandelt und sie sind bereit für den Einsatz."

Fudge war schockiert. "So schnell?", murmelte er.

"Ja", stimmte Lucius zu. "Ich erwartete eine Situation wie diese und unternahm Schritte, um sicherzustellen, dass wir zurückschlagen können."

Fudges Augen verengten sich. "Wende sie an. Ich erklärte Frankreich den Krieg."

Lucius' Gesicht verzog sich zu einem bösen Grinsen. "Sehr wohl, Herr Minister."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lord Voldemort , Erbe Slytherins und dunkler Lord, saß in seinem Thronsaal und hörte Lucius' Bericht. "Endlich, mein Herr, hat Fudge Frankreich den Krieg erklärt", endete Lucius. Voldemort grinste.

"Alles verläuft nach Plan." Er kicherte böse. Lucius wollte gehen, aber Voldemort hielt ihn auf. "Lucius, Lucius, Lucius", tadelte er. "Ich habe dich nicht entlassen. Ich habe eine Mission für deine Truppen."

"Ja, mein Herr?", fragte Lucius ängstlich.

"Ich wünsche, dass ihr die Familie Delacour vernichtet. Sie sind ein Fleck auf unserer stolzen Welt, passender bezeichnet als Abschaum der Menschheit." Die Geringschätzung war in Voldemorts Stimme deutlich. "Tötet sie alle."

Lucius seufzte erleichtert. "Ja, natürlich, mein Herr."

"Hinweg", hisste Voldemort und seufzte. "Warte! Wenn der Junge bei ihnen ist, bringst du ihn zu mir. Lebendig!"

Lucius verbeugte sich. "Ist das alles, Mylord?"

"Ja! Beginn damit, bevor mir deine Gegenwart überdrüssig wird."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tief im Ministerium, sammelte Sektion Dreizehn seine Kräfte. Jeder Auror der anwesend war, war nahezu identisch. Versteinertes Gesicht, strammstehend waren ihre Körper groß und kräftig. Sie standen, seit Stunden aufmerksam in absolut geraden Reihen. Ihre Gesichter verrieten keine Emotion und ihre Zauberstäbe lagen in identischen Holstern.

Lucius Malfoy schritt durch Sektion Dreizehn und jeder Auror hob die Hand zum Gruß. "Es lebe das Empire!'', riefen sie Unisono.

Malfoy nickte zustimmend. "Als Erstes. Auroren, wir sind im Krieg! Bereits heute erklärte unser glorreicher Führer Frankreich zu Feindesland und ordnete die Mobilisierung unserer Armee an!" Lucius hielt inne. "Auroren, macht mich stolz!"

"Ja, Sir!", hallte der Chor unheilvoll durch den Raum. Ein erschreckend realer Klang. Der Klang der Einheit unter der Flagge des Kaisers Voldemort.

"Schwärmt aus!"


	10. The Battle Part I

**The Battle, Part I**

Harry rannte lächelnd und so schnell es ging, auf das majestätische Herrenhaus zu. Lachend sah er über seine Schulter. Wind peitschte um ihn herum und er flog beinahe so schnell dahin, wie ein Adler der seine Beute jagte, als Gabrielle und ihre Familie, hysterisch lachend, zu ihm aufholten. Schwach hörte er Gabrielles Stimme, die ihm zurief, dass er zurückkommen sollte.

"Oh nein!", schrie Harry, während er weiter rannte. "Ihr werdet mich nicht in noch mehr Outfits stecken."

Gabrielles lachen, hallte durch die Pariser Straßen. "Wenn du zurück kommst, bekommst du ein Croissant!"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und stolperte beinahe über einen Riss im Bürgersteig. "Ich bin nicht hungrig!", rief er zurück.

Noch immer kichernd bog er um die Ecke und erstarrte geschockt. Er beobachtete, wie anscheinend Hunderte große obsidianfarbene Insekten, vor dem Herrenhaus Delacour standen. Erst nachdem er die Zauberstäbe sah, wurde ihm klar, dass die Menschen Ganzkörper-Rüstungen trugen.

Ihre, auf Hochglanz polierten Anzüge, glitzerten in der hellen Mittagssonne. Die insektenartigen Köpfe wandten sich direkt suchend auf das Delacour Herrenhaus und wie von einem unsichtbaren Seil gezogen, hoben alle gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie hielten einen Moment beratend inne. Dann schlugen sie zu.

Eine Flut von leuchtend blauen Bolzen brach aus der glitzernden Masse der Soldaten, die laut auf die Schutzbanne der Delacours einschlugen. Die Schutzbanne strahlten Macht aus, aber der massive Angriff war deutlich stärker. Der Boden begann zu zittern, als die massiven Energiewellen aus dem Herrenhaus kamen. Die Soldaten zuckten nur die Achseln und setzte ihren Angriff fort.

Die Delacours kamen, noch immer lachend, gemeinsam mit dem Kontingent der Französisch Auroren, um die Ecke. Als ihre Augen die Szene vor ihnen erfassten, erstarrten auch sie vor Schreck. Die Auroren hielten nur wenige Augenblicke inne, bevor ihre Befehle sie in Bewegung brachten. "VERSCHWINDEN SIE!", rief der Anführer der Auroren den Delacours zu und gebot ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu gehen. "Wir werden sie aufhalten!"

Die französischen Auroren, schlichen sich zu den Briten und begannen tödliche Flüche auf sie abzufeuern. Ein britischer Soldat wandte sich von seiner Aufgabe ab und ohne Zauberstab trennte er die Köpfe aller sieben französischen Auroren ab. Er schnitt durch ihre Schilde, als wären sie nicht vorhanden gewesen. Als er fertig war, wandte der Brite sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu, brennende Energieexplosionen in das Herrenhaus zu schicken.

Der Anblick der fallenden Köpfe, ließ Harrys Zorn aufwallen. Wütend sprang er vor und begann Strahlen immenser Kraft aus seinen Fingerspitzen zu feuern. Die, wie aus einer Sprinkleranlage schießenden orangefarbenen Blitze aus seinen Fingerspitzen, hatten jedoch keine Auswirkungen auf die schimmernden Rüstungen der Briten. Weder wurden ihre Eingeweide herausgerissen, noch ihre Augäpfel verflüssigt. Die Auroren schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe und erwiderten den Angriff. Grüne Flüche regneten auf Harry herab. Während er flink den tödlichen Flüchen auswich, überschlugen sich seine Gedanken. Was könnte sie töten?

Seine Augen funkelten manisch, als er ohne Zauberstab die Meter dicken Rohre aus dem Boden riss und sie damit überrollte. Ein großer Teil der Straße wurde angehoben, stürzte auf die Feinde nieder und zertrümmerte die Schädel von Dreien von ihnen. Die standen nicht mehr auf.

Harry grinste wie ein Verrückter. Er hob erneut seine Hände, riss Stücke eines verlassenen Gebäudes aus dem Boden und begann damit, die Soldaten mit tödlichen Brocken zu bewerfen. Wieder einmal starben nur ein paar, bevor der Rest sich angepasst hatte.

Harry beschwor eine kleine Armee bissiger Hunde herbei und zwang sie, den Feind anzugreifen. Während die Hunde die Auroren ablenkte, levitierte Harry die zerstörten Teile des Asphalts zu sich und formte einen rohen Golem. Er verwandelte die Stücke mehr und mehr, sodass sie miteinander verschmolzen, und mit kalter Wut in seinem Herzen rief er "Animatis!"

Der enorm wütende Golem öffnete seine blutroten Augen und entdeckte sofort die Auroren, die eher beiläufig die Hunde töteten. Er brüllte lautstark, schwang seine Haus-große Faust auf den Haufen, und brach somit einer ganzen Reihe von ihnen den Hals. Harry begann schnell damit seiner Animatis Beschwörung komplexe Anpassungs-Runen hinzu zu fügen, um sie zu verstärken. 47 mächtige Sprengflüche trafen den Kopf des riesigen Golems und zersprengten ihn. Der Golem fiel und die Auroren griffen Harry erneut an.

Die Überreste des Golemkopfes fingen, zuerst unbemerkt von den Auroren, an zu klappern. Sie begannen aufeinander zu, zu schweben und am Hals des Golems wieder zusammen zu wachsen. Innerhalb von Sekunden sprang der Golem erneut auf seine Füße und griff die Gruppe der Auroren an. Wieder flogen Sprengflüche auf seinen Kopf zu, aber die Überreste lösten sich am Einschlagpunkt, sodass das Fluchfeuer ohne zu schaden durch den Schädel flog.

Als die Faust des Golems wieder durch die Luft flog, rissen die Auroren Brocken von der Straße, die seine Faust mit einem massiven Schild aus Asphalt blockierte. Der Golem fuhr direkt, schnell länger werdende, gebogenen Metallklingen aus und bewegte seine Faust hin und her, schnitt scheinbar mühelos, durch die beiden Auroren und ihre Schilde.

Nach weiteren wenigen Todesfällen passten sich die Auroren erneut an und wichen den tödlichen Klingen aus, indem sie zurücksprangen. Nach ein paar wirkungslosen Seitenhieben öffnete der Golem seinen Mund und brüllte. Mit einem bösen Funkeln in seinen glasartigen karminroten Augen, spuckte er Magma auf die Auroren, brachte durch die Hitze die Exoskelette zum Schmelzen und verbrannte sie von innen heraus in ihrer Panzerung. Gequälte Schreie klangen durch die Luft, als die Auroren fielen und innerlich verbrannten.

Schließlich passten die Auroren sich wieder an, indem sie Kühlzauber auf ihre Rüstungen sprachen. Der Golem rächte sich durch das Abschießen von Eis Spikes, aus neu gebildeten Gatling-Guns, die an seinen Unterarmen erschienen waren. Reihen um Reihen von ihnen fielen durch die eisigen Spitzen, die durch die ihnen eigene Magie extrem gekühlt wurden. Die Auroren reformierten sich und beschworen Dämonenfeuer, während sie um den Golem herum, einen Kreis bildeten.

Vor Agonie heulend, versuchte der Golem Kühlzauber auf sich selbst zu sprechen, scheiterte jedoch an der Intensität des magischen Angriffs. Geschmolzener Stein, glühend wie die untergehende Sonne, tropfte von seinen Fäusten. Magische Energie peitschte rund um den Golem, der aufgrund des Feuers, leider erfolglos, in wütende Raserei verfiel. Mit einem letzten gequälten Schrei, schloss der Golem seine dunkelroten Augen zum letzten Mal.

Mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen sah Harry ein letztes Mal zu der deutlich reduzierten Armee. Er sah, dass sie den Tod ihrer Kameraden leicht, mit einer kalten, professionellen Distanz, hinnahmen. Sie begannen direkt wieder mit ihren Versuchen, die Schutzbanne zu vernichten.

Harry betete, dass es Dumbledore gelungen war, aus dem Herrenhaus zu entkommen und zu den Delacours zu gelangen, die sich hinter einem umgeworfenen Auto versteckten. Er ergriff ihre Hände, apparierte sie lautlos fort und ließ so Tod und Zerstörung hinter sich.


	11. The Battle Part II

**The Battle, Part II**

Albus Dumbledore stand innerhalb der massiven Mauern und hatte zum ersten Mal seit vierzig Jahren das Gefühl, Angst um sein Leben zu haben. Der Boden unter ihm grollte und er wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis die Auroren die Schutzbanne brachen, die ihn schützten. Er fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, einfach weg zu apparieren, wollte Harry nicht ungeschützt lassen. So blieb er hier, um die Zerstörung über die CCTV-Kameras zu beobachten.

Er sah, mit nicht gerade wenig Stolz, dass Harry sich hervorragend in seinem Kampf schlug. Er sah die Zerstörungen durch Harrys Golem und schwach hörte er die Schreie der gequälten Soldaten von unten, als sie schmolzen. Er beobachtete, wie der Golem, Runde für Runde, Eis in die Reihen der Soldaten feuerte, bis er schließlich nicht mehr kämpfen konnte.

Dumbledore sah, wie Harry die Delacours ergriff und disapparierte. Albus lächelte erleichtert. Endlich konnte er den Ort verlassen. Die bröckelnde Außenwand ignorierend, packte er eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in das Feuer.

"Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Großbritannien", formulierte er klar, bevor er, im selben Moment, als das Dach einstürzte, in die smaragdgrünen Flammen stieg. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war ein hervorragend geschütztes Schloss, für den Schutz der Studenten, gebaut gegen die Hexenjagden der Muggel. Ausgestattet mit mannigfaltigen, extrem starken Schutzbannen. Den Muggeln jener Zeit war es sogar unmöglich, auch nur in die Nähe dieser Festung zu kommen. Im Laufe der Zeit hat jeder nachfolgende Schulleiter oder Schulleiterin weitere Abwehrbanne zur Befestigung hinzugefügt, um ihre absolute Macht noch zu erhöhen.

Übergangsschulleiterin Minerva McGonagall hatte sich mit den Schutzbannen auf Hogwarts vertraut gemacht. Sie hatte neunundvierzig magische Revolverkanonen gefertigt und brachte sie auf den Mauern an. Sie schützten die Mauern 24 Stunden am Tag. Die Kanonen waren selbst recht einfach und ähnlich der alten Muggel Piraten Kanonen. Allerdings gab es einen entscheidenden Unterschied, die Kanonenkugeln.

Die Kanonenkugeln waren nicht einfach nur Bleikugeln, wie ihre Muggelgegenstücke. Jede wurde mit einem Schrumpf- und Federleichtzauber und einem nicht nachweisbaren Erweiterungszauber belegt, die sich beim Auftreffen auf das Ziel aktivierten. Warum der Erweiterungszauber, könnte man fragen. Der Grund ist einfach. Jede Kanonenkugel wurde mit 25 Pfund C4-Sprengstoff präpariert, um beim Aufprall zu detonieren und so viel Verwüstung, wie möglich beim Aufprall zu verursachen.

Trotz dieser Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, ereigneten sich mehrere Angriffe. Drei Mädchen des dritten Jahrgangs, wehrten einen Mann mit sandfarbenen Haaren ab, der sie gegen eine Wand drückte. Nicht so viel Glück, hatte ein anderer Schüler, der von den Fluren verschwunden war. Sie hatten ihn, an seinem eigenen Darm aufgehängt, aufgefunden. Schulleiterin McGonagall war beinahe so weit, die Schule zu schließen, als Bolt, die animierte Statue, die die Hallen des Nachts durchstreifte, ihr beim Frühstück, die verstümmelte Leiche von Barty Crouch junior, angeschleppt hatte.

Von da an hatten die brutalen Angriffe vollständig aufgehört. Nicht der Hauch von Gefahr, noch eine Spur von Ärger, war seitdem in den Hallen wahrzunehmen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Albus Dumbledore aus dem Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer stürzte.

Zur großen Halle laufend, rief er McGonagall zu: "Minerva! Wir müssen die Notfallmaßnahmen erhöhen! "

Minerva drehte sich, einen geschockten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, herum. "Albus? Bist du nicht im Gefängnis?"

Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment an. "Natürlich nicht, mein Liebe. Sonst würden wir nicht dieses Gespräch führen."

"Und was war das …", fuhr sie fort, "… über die Notfallmaßnahmen?"

Dumbledore sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Wir müssen sie verstärken. Ich rechne damit, dass diese Mutanten jede Sekunde hier auftauchen und an die Tür klopfen!"

Minerva starrte ihn an. "Albus, es dauert Stunden, sie zu aktivieren!"

Dumbledores Gesicht fiel ein. "Und wir sind beide notwendig, damit die Notfallmaßnahmen anlaufen, sodass die Schule ungeschützt zurück bleibt"

Hektisch klopfte es dreimal an der Tür.

"Zu spät", sagte Dumbledore traurig: "Sie sind hier."

**Hogsmeade, ein paar Minuten zuvor:**

Harry Potter erschien mit der Familie Delacour. Er hielt Gabrielle fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Er zog sie schnell auf die Füße und rannte mit aller Kraft in Richtung der Burg. Harrys Zauberstab flog in seine Hand, auf jede Gefahr vorbereitet.

Durch das weit offen stehende Tor rennend, eilte Harry den gewundenen Pfad entlang, der zu dem majestätischen Schloss führt. Er hob die Faust und schlug wie wild an das Eichentor der Schule. "Aufmachen!", schrie Harry.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und Dumbledores faltiges Gesicht spähte heraus. "Harry?"  
Harry schob sich ungeduldig an ihm vorbei. "Wir haben keine Zeit dafür. Ich nehme an, Sie haben diese Kreaturen gesehen?" Dumbledore nickte. "Haben sie die Auroren-Wappen auf ihren Schultern erkannt?"

Dumbledore starrte ihn geschockt an. "Die …"

Harry nickte grimmig schauend. "Das sind die britischen Auroren oder, was von ihnen übrig geblieben ist."

"Mein Gott. Wir sind dem Untergang geweiht." Dumbledore war sichtlich geschockt. "Wir können nicht einmal das Notfall-Protokoll aktivieren."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wie lange brauchen Sie?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Mindestens zwei Stunden."

Harrys Mund klappte auf. "Heilige mexikanischen Tacos, Batman! Ich glaube, ich kann es schaffen. Allerdings brauche ich Hilfe."

Fleur ergriff das Wort: "Wir trimagischen Teilnehmer werden dir helfen, Harry."

Snape warf etwas spöttisch ein: "Wir Lehrer werden ebenso unsere Unterstützung zusagen. Merlin allein weiß, sie werden sie brauchen."

"Professor McGonagall und ich werden das Notfall-Protokoll aktivieren", sagte Dumbledore abschließend.

"LOS GEHTS! Siebtklässler, bringt die jüngeren Schüler in die Mitte des Gebäudes!", quiekte Flitwick und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

"Snape, haben Sie irgendwelche Tränke, die bewirken, dass das Fleisch verfällt, wenn man sie berührt?", fragte Harry.

Snape sah überrascht drein. "Ja, ein großer Bottich mit verpfuschtem Beulen reduzierenden Trank, den meine Erstklässler gebraut haben."

"Das ist praktisch", murmelte Harry. "Holen Sie ihn bitte."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Für was brauchen sie es?"

Harry grinste böse. "Wir werden den Trank hier hinein füllen." Er hielt eine Tüte mit Wasserballons, die er gerade heraufbeschworen hatte, hoch. "Mit dem Trank gefüllt werden sie auf den Feind geworfen."

Snape war beeindruckt, wirbelte herum und ging in die Kerker. Harry legte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die anderen Lehrer. "Haben Sie irgendwelche extrem gefährliche Pflanzen herumliegen, Professor Sprout?", fragte er verschmitzt.

Sprout sah ihn an. "Da fragen sie noch?"

"Gut! Stellen Sie sie rund um die Innenseite der Burgmauern auf. Flitwick, können sie Magie führende Leitungen zu den Standorten der Schüler zaubern? Ich möchte, dass sie helfen, die Schilde zu verstärken."

"Wird erledigt!", quiekte Flitwick grimmig.

"Professor Sinistra, sie richten einen Beobachtungspunkt in ihrem Klassenzimmer ein. Ich will wissen, wann und wo die Auroren zuschlagen." Nickend rannte sie den Flur entlang. "Wo ist Moody?"

Professor Trelawney wandte ihren Blick ab. "Er verschwand. Wir gehen davon aus, dass er Crouchs erstes Opfer war."

Harry war verwirrt, nickte aber dennoch. Sie hatten keine Zeit, um triviale Dinge zu erklären. "Hagrid, kannst du die Acromantulas versammeln? Vielleicht auch die Zentauren?."

"Ich kann das tun, Harry", sagte Hagrid laut.

Harry klatschte zweimal. "Hoffen wir es!"

Fast eine Stunde warteten sie auf die Nachricht von Sinistra, während sie Abwehrkräfte und Waffen vorbereiteten. Schließlich kam die Nachricht, dass die Obsidian-Kreaturen in Hogsmeade erschienen waren. Sofort kam Leben in sie, sie verließ ihren Turm und rannte in die große Halle. "Alles Klar! Jetzt alle auf Drei. Eins ... zwei ... DREI."

Langsam begannen Harry und die Lehrer damit, singend im Kreis zu marschieren. "Hoc sacrificio auxilium deorum petimus. Fatuus quidquid di defoedat percuties omne cruore innocentium. Rogamus autem genibus manibusque, non castellum intraveritis infestatione."

Plötzlich entblößten sie silberne Dolche, die in ihren Mänteln verborgen waren, und schlitzten ihre Handflächen auf, bis Blut erschien. Langsam wie eine Schildkröte, kroch die viskose rote Flüssigkeit, sich in einer widerlichen Pfütze sammelnd, zur Mitte des Kreises.

Spitzen strahlend hellen weißen Lichts, schossen aus dem Blut durch die Burgmauern nach außen. Draußen stieg langsam eine massive weiße Kuppel aus dem Boden. Energie strömte aus der Pfütze, um die Kuppel zunehmend mit Macht zu versorgen. Seine Hand heilend, wies Harry zu der Pfütze. "Flitwick, der Ausgangspunkt der Leitung liegt direkt in der Mitte der Pfütze."

Sowie Flitwick seinen Zauberstab schwenkte, verpasste ein Strahl von grünem Licht nur knapp Harrys Kopf. Sofort rissen sich vier Schneideflüche durch den schockiert schauenden Körper von Draco Malfoy. Seinen Zauberstabarm ausgestreckt, stürzte er mit einem Gurgeln, in die Pfütze von Blut. Er hob die Hand und sprach das letzte Wort, dass er je sagen würde. "Vater!"

Er schloss die Augen und sein Kopf schlug auf den Boden auf. Blut tropfte aus einer offenen Wunde am Hals und mischte sich mit dem Blut des Rituals. Schatten huschten durch sein blasses Gesicht und Tropfen rosa gefärbter Tränen, fielen aus seinen Augen. Vor Harrys erstaunten Augen, wuchsen die Lichtstrahlen der Kuppel in ihrer Intensität und verdunkelten sich zu einem hellen Grauton. Es schien wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber das graue Licht war heller und mächtiger, als das reine Licht.

"Okay, das war seltsam", sagte Harry nach einem Moment des Schweigens. Draußen wurde die weiße Kuppel silbern und glitzerte in der hellen Mittagssonne.

"BEREITET EUCH VOR!", schrie Harry laut. "Und möge Gott sich unserer Seelen erbarmen."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Die Reihen der schwarz gekleideten Auroren, marschierten über den verwinkelten Pfad zu der alten Burg. Achthundertsechszehn Auroren marschierten in perfekt ausgerichteten Achterreihen. Ihre Helme glänzten, sie winkten lässig als sie durch das Tor gingen und es in Stücke zerschlugen.

Sie marschierten weiter, wie ein Heer von Käfern, ihre Zauberstäbe bereit. Ihre Schrittlänge wurde nicht verlangsamt oder kam ins Wanken. Unter ihren Onyx-Helmen, waren ihre Augen kalt und entschlossen wie von Skeletts.

Sie teilen sich in Reihen auf und schlängelten sich knapp außerhalb der Reichweite der silbernen Kuppel entlang. Die Reihen schlossen sich und umgaben die Kuppel vollständig. Dort warteten sie.

Eine einzelne Gestalt schritt den langen, schlangenartigen Weg zielgerichtet entlang. Der Mann trug ebenfalls die Rüstung der Auroren, aber seine war mit lila und silbernen Verzierungen geschmückt. Er klopfte mit seinem glänzenden schwarzen Spazierstock auf den Boden, seine Hand ruhte nur knapp unterhalb der perfekt dargestellten Skulptur eines Schlangenkopfes mit zum Stoß bereiten Fangzähnen.

Der Mann ging elegant, aristokratisch und mit einer leichten Heiterkeit. Sein wahres Gesicht verriet sich nur durch das minimale Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und seine Augen leuchteten voller Macht und Blutlust. Er blieb nur wenige Meter vom Kreis entfernt stehen. "Angriff!" Lucius Malfoys Stimme schallte deutlich durch die Totenstille, die über dem Gelände lag.

Mit einem Mal brachen Lanzenflüche aus hellem Licht und blinkenden Farben, aus dem Kreis. Sie schlugen in das große silberne Schild, und mit einem lauten Krachen wurden die Lanzenflüche umgelenkt. Einige flogen harmlos und leise verpuffend durch die Luft. Andere flogen zurück in die Menge und schnitten durch die hastig errichteten Schilde wie ein Messer, durch heiße Butter.

Die Auroren stoppten eilig ihr Fluchfeuer, und begannen mit dem Bau von Golems. Felsen wurden an Ort und Stelle heraus gerissen und auf die Körper levitiert, damit sie miteinander verschmolzen. Die Auroren formten ihr geschmolzenes Gestein in eine nahezu perfekte Darstellung eines Riesen. Sie begannen sofort damit, so viele Schutzbanne zu zaubern, wie ihnen gemeinsam einfielen und animierten ihre Golems.

Die Golems öffneten verschlafen ihre Augen und auf den Befehl der Auroren, liefen sie auf die silberne Kuppel zu. Ein Golem hob seine massiven Fäuste und begann auf die massive Kuppel einzuhämmern. Der Boden erzitterte unter ihnen. Der Klang war donnernd, als ob ein kräftiger Metallarbeiter seinen Hammer gegen das härteste Metall schlagen würde.

Die Kuppel zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass sie nachgeben würde. Die anderen Golems, begann auch mitzumachen und der Tag war erfüllt von donnernden Tönen, fast göttlichen Klängen. Aber am Ende des Tages war, magisch verstärktes Metall stärker, als Fels.

Mit einem schrecklichen schleifenden Ton, begann die Faust des Golems zu knacken. Wie Flocken zerkleinerte sich die Steinfaust, als wäre es die Haut eines Vampirs unter der Mittagssonne. Wie Spinnnetze, liefen, dünne Risse den Arm des Golems entlang und drohten ihn zu zersplittern. Dennoch hämmerte der Golem weiter.

Mit einem Geräusch wie ein Donnergrollen, zerschlug die Faust des Golems vollständig. Massive Steinbrocken fielen laut dröhnend auf den Boden unter ihm. Die Verletzung ahnend, begann der Golem seinen Körper gegen das Schild zu werfen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die spinnennetzartigen Risse verteilten sich schnell auf den Rest des Körpers und unter einem letzten, verzweifelten Aufbäumen, fiel er völlig auseinander.

"WARTET!", rief Lucius: "Das ist ein Blutschutz!"

Sofort änderte sich die Taktik der Auroren. Sie entfernten ihre Handschuhe, beschworen silberne Messer und begannen ihre Handflächen aufzuschneiden. Blutstropfen spritzten auf den silbernen Schild und dort, wo das Blut den Schild traf, zischte es auf. Sie gossen literweise Blut auf den Schild, während sie ständig Bluterneuerungszauber auf sich sprachen. Langsam begann das Blut auf dem Schild, sich wie Säure hindurch zu fressen.

Der silberne Schild zerbröckelte, und verschwand, bevor das Blut den Boden erreichte.

"Jetzt", grinste Lucius, „greifen wir an."

Die Auroren gaben einen mächtigen Beifallssturm von sich und stürmten in Richtung der Burgmauer.


	12. The Battle Part III

**The Battle, Part III**

Helles Licht brach aus der mächtigen alten Burg. Lichter, in allen Farben, reflektierten an den polierten schwarzen Rüstungen der Invasoren. In der Nähe der hoch aufragenden Mauern, erwürgte eine mit Tentakeln bewehrte Pflanze, brutal einen der Angreifer. Er zappelte dabei herum, wie ein Meer aus Schlangen. Verzauberte Pfeile, die von den Zentauren abgefeuert wurden, regneten auf die Menge, glitzerten in der Sonne, als würden gepanzerte Vögel durch die Luft fliegen. Sie fielen auf die Eindringlinge, einige durchstachen die glitzernden Rüstungen, andere versanken nur in der weichen Erde.

Kleine Trauben von schwarz gekleideten Auroren, hatten sich um die jeweiligen Lehrer versammelt. Flitwick kämpfte derzeit mit vier von ihnen. Er nutzte jeden schmutzigen Trick, den er in seinem Gedächtnis fand. Snape saß hinter den Zinnen und warf wie beiläufig dunkle Flüche in den Kampf. Sinistra hatte notdürftig, mit einer menge Verwandlungen und Verzauberungen, aus einem alten Teleskop ein Scharfschützengewehr gezaubert. Sprout besetzte die Kanonen und jagte Salven von brennenden Kugeln auf die ungeschützten Auroren. Charity Burbage, die moderne Magie für Müll hielt, hatte eine P-90 Maschinenpistole aus einem Muggelmagazin beschworen und feuerte wie wahnsinnig in die schwarze Masse der Gegner. Fleur hatte sich teilweise in ihre Vogelform verwandelt und warf wütend Feuerbälle auf die Auroren, die versuchten, die geschleiften Schutzmauern zu erklimmen. Krum und Cedric unterstützten sie, aber ihre simplen Flüche und Verwünschungen, waren nichts im Vergleich zu Fleurs wild brennenden magischen Feuerbällen. Harry und Bolt kämpften Rücken an Rücken und dezimierten die Horde der Auroren, die den Angriff begonnen hatten.

Sinistra überprüfte zwischen zwei Schüssen ihre glühende Stoppuhr. "Nur noch eine halbe Stunde!", schrie sie glücklich.

Flitwick hielt inne. Wut stand ihm auf sein kleines Gesicht geschrieben. „EINE HALBE STUNDE? WIR SOLLTEN EINFACH SOFORT AUFGEBEN, WIR KÖNNEN SIE KEINE BESCHISSENE HALBE STUNDE MEHR AUFHALTEN!"

Zwei Schüsse aus dem Scharfschützengewehr waren die Antwort und die Hälfte seiner Gegner wurde direkt getötet.

Harry lachte, als er zwei smaragdgrünen Todesflüchen mit einer Drehung in der Luft auswich, bevor er wieder sanft auf den Boden landete. "IST DIES DAS BESTE, WAS IHR DRAUF HABT?", verhöhnte er sie grinsend. Die Auroren reagierten nicht. Sie schickten nur noch mehr Flüche auf ihn. Er wich ihnen beiläufig aus und schrie wütend, während er sich auf sie stürzte. Die beiden Auroren die er angriff, gingen unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Harry flog, die Arme ausgestreckt auf sie zu und krallte sich ihre Köpfe mit seinen Händen. Seine Macht in seinen Handflächen sammelnd, schlug er sie zusammen und schob die Magie zwischen ihre Schädel, wodurch eine enorm mächtige Explosion ausgelöst wurde. Er schirmte sich Stablos vor der Explosion ab und zertrümmerte die Gehirne der Auroren vollständig. Harry stieß sich mit seinen Handgelenken ab, dirigierte sich über ihre noch immer fallenden Körper und landete auf der anderen Seite mit einem netten kleinen Front-Flip.

Charity Burbage schien wie von Sinnen zu sein. Sie drehte sich und drehte sich und feuerte Schuss für Schuss mit tödlicher Genauigkeit. _SWISH_. Ein Loch entstand auf einem Auroren Helm. _SWISH._ Ein weiteres Loch in einem Brustpanzer. Blut strömte aus jedem der Treffer und tauchte die Szene in ein brutales, blutiges Rot. Körper lagen auf dem Boden um sie herum, bedeckten das rot gefärbte Gras. Ein Auror rannte, mit einem Schwert in der Hand, auf sie zu. Sie begann wütend auf ihn zu schießen, aber die Kugeln fielen einfach zu Boden, ohne auch nur eine Delle in seiner Rüstung zu verursachen. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte, wie die metallene Klinge sauber durch ihren Hals schnitt.

Hunderte von Auroren, umschwärmten noch immer die Burgmauern, blieben aber vorsichtshalber außerhalb der Reichweite des Scharfschützen. Auf einem unsichtbaren Befehl hin, begannen sie Felsen gegen die Mauern zu schleudern. Die Oberseite der Mauer begann zu zittern, und die anderen trimagischen Kämpfer sahen einander nervös an. Die Mauer würde nicht halten.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius Malfoy stand, lässig grinsend, hinter der Armee. Er beobachtete, wie Rauchwolken die Mauern von Hogwarts überzogen, die von den tödlichen Geschossen der obsidianfarbenen Menge, hervorgerufen wurden. Er schirmte seine Augen ab, als Strahlen von sengendem Licht über seine Truppen streiften und mit Leichtigkeit durch die nahezu unzerstörbaren Rüstungen schnitt.

Lucius knurrte, als er mit ansehen musste, wie Potter eines seiner spezialisierten Regimenter zerkleinerte, als ob sie nicht mehr als Dreck unter seinen Füßen wären. Er ballte seine Faust um seinen brandneuen, speziell für ihn gefertigten, Zauberstab. Malfoy dankte den Göttern, das Voldemort persönlich, dessen bereits sehr leistungsfähigen Kern, verbessert hatte. Mit einem wütenden Schrei begann er, Zauber auf Harry zu jagen. Die Meisten verfehlten ihr Ziel und trafen seine eigenen Auroren. 

Harry duckte sich, als Strahlen immens mächtiger Magie nur einen Zentimeter über seinen Kopf flogen. Er wandte sich seinem neuen Gegner und winkte, als wären sie nicht der Mühe wert, mit der Hand zu den anderen Auroren. Sie griffen sich fast direkt an den Hals und wurden in die Luft gehoben, als Lucius Fluch um Fluch auf Harry Jagte.

"Du hast mich zum letzten Mal verachtet, Potter!", schrie Lucius triumphierend. "Bald wirst du tot sein und ich werde Großbritannien zusammen mit meinem Sohn beherrschen!"

Harry lachte, als er mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit, einen tödlich aussehenden lila Fluch mit einer gekonnten Rückhandbewegung abwehrte. "Dein Sohn ist tot!"

Lucius' Augen wurden groß. "DAS IST NICHT WAHR!", schrie er mit Angst in der Stimme. "DAS IST UNMÖGLICH!" Nachdem er sich einen Moment gesammelt hatte, fuhr er fort. "Du lügst, und versucht nur, mich abzulenken."

Harry wich einem Todesfluch von Malfoys Zauberstab aus und hob seine Hand. "Accio Draco Malfoy!"

Lucius' Magen drehte sich um. Er blickte auf die Eingangstür der Burg, warf ein paar Flüche auf Harry zurück und fiel fast in Ohnmacht, als er den leblosen Körper seines Sohnes sanft auf ihn zu schweben sah. Seine Augen wurden glasig vor Wahnsinn und er begann sofort damit, einige Zauber auf den leblosen Körper zu schicken. "NEIN!", rief er und seine Augen funkelten dabei mit einer kalten Abgestumpftheit. "LÜGEN!"

Lucius sank auf die Knie, immer noch Zauber auf den kalten, blutigen Körper seines einzigen Erben schickend. Seine Hände krallten sich in den weichen, feuchten Schmutz und Tränen liefen über seine kreideweiße Haut. Er heulte vor Schmerz und Trauer, als er die Wahrheit erkannte. Sein Gesicht fiel nach vorn, Schlamm färbte seine sonst so makellosen blonden Haare. In seinem Inneren verdreht sich seine Seele im Todeskampf. Weit schlimmer, als bei Voldemorts Cruciatus.

"WARUM?!", schrie er in den bitteren Schlamm. "WARUM HAST DU MIR MEINEN SOHN GENOMMEN?" Lucius Stimme brach und er versank wieder in seiner Trauer. Lucius' Geist war aufgewühlt, brannte in einer wütenden Traurigkeit. Seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich wieder auf Potter und er sprang, mit leidenschaftlicher Wut auf jedem Quadratzentimeter seines Gesichts, auf.

"DU!", spuckte er und starrte Harry mit Augen an, als beständen sie aus glühend heißem Stahl. "DU HAST MIR MEINEN SOHN GENOMMEN!"

Keine Ausbildung konnte Harry auf diesen Ansturm von Flüchen vorbereiten. Er wich aus, duckte und drehte sich zwischen den hasserfüllten Zaubern die Voldemorts, von Hass erfüllter Leutnant, auf ihn jagte. Lucius schob jedes Quäntchen Wut und Hass durch seinen Zauberstab. Zauber ohne Namen. Die Schwarzen Strahlen, die aus seinem Zauberstab kamen, waren wie das wütende Stampfen der Hufe eines galoppierenden Pferdes, verkörperten die Emotionen von Hass, Wut und Leidenschaft.

Heiße, salzige Tränen fielen von Lucius' Gesicht, als der Mörder seines Sohnes jedem Zauber, den er abfeuerte, entkam. "STEH STILL!", schrie Lucius. Seine Stimme war erfüllt von überirdischer Macht. Die schwarzen, Schmerz und Pein ausstrahlenden Lanzen, waren so gottlos, wie ein Dementor.

Harry traf der Schmerz in Malfoys Stimme wie ein Schlag. Er wusste nicht, wie sehr sich Lucius um seinen Sohn gekümmert hatte. Für einen Moment, erfasste Harry Reue und er zögerte. Dieser kleine Moment der Unentschlossenheit endete, als der Strahl der Schatten endlich sein Ziel fand.

Schmerzen über Schmerzen erfüllten Harrys Körper. Der Cruciatus war nichts dagegen. Eine Ewigkeit verging und Harry bat um den Tod. Seine Glieder brannten und die Flammen leckten an seinem Herzen. Schreckliche, schreckliche Schreie hallten in seinem Kopf. Die Hölle war nichts gegen diese Folter. Dumbledore hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass die Liebe seine größte Stärke war. Diese Liebe wurde nun aus ihm heraus gerissen, so wie er das Einzige, was sein Feind je liebte, aus ihm heraus gerissen hatte.

Um ihn herum wurde die Schlacht wütend weitergeführt. Kein Mann bereute es. Lucius hatte die einzige Sache, die seinen verdrehten Verstand schützte, verloren. Nicht die Macht, nicht das Leben. Nichts davon. Nichts als Rache blieb.

"JETZT VERSTESHT DU, WAS DU GETAN HAST!", schrie Lucius wie verrückt. "ERST JETZT KANNST DU VERSTEHEN, WAS DU MIR GENOMMEN HAST!"

Tränen flossen aus Harrys Augen, als er um das leere Gefühl in seiner Brust trauerte. Seine Brust, die sich einst so voller Licht anfühlte, war schlagartig so leer, wie ein geplatzter Ballon. Er wusste, dass er jedes bisschen dieser Qualen verdiente, die Lucius bei ihm verursachte. Egal wie böse Lucius war, hatte er es doch nicht verdient, die Leiche seines Sohnes von ihm, von seinem verhassten Feind, so beiläufig vorgeführt zu bekommen.

Beide Männer lagen in dem kalten, nassen Gras und wünschten sich den Tod.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore stand, seine letzten Reserven in die alte Matrix gebend, zitternd im Inneren des Schlosses. Der Steinobelisk begann zu glühen und sich zu drehen, was bedeutete, dass die Notfall-Maßnahmen beginnen konnten. Er lief zu der Sendestation und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Panel. "Rückzug zur Burg!", dröhnte seine Stimme über den Lautsprecher. "Die Schutzbanne werden uns in ein paar Minuten aus dem normalen Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum bringen."

Sofort begannen die Verteidiger, Flüche nach dem Zufallsprinzip über ihre Schultern schickend, zurück zur Burg zu laufen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Cedric, wie Harry ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag. Er feuerte schnell einen Schwebezauber auf Harry und zog ihn in Richtung der Mauern. Cedric wich mehreren Flüchen aus, sich darauf zu konzentrieren versuchend, Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen. Fleur sah seine missliche Lage und lief, ihre scharfen Klauen gezückt, zu ihm um zu helfen.

Feuerbälle regneten auf Cedrics Angreifer herab, sodass sie sich der wütenden Veela zuwandten. Obsidiantränen tropften aus den Händen der Auroren, als ihre Rüstungen durch die Wut des Angriffs schmolzen. Sie erwiderten das Feuer und brachten sich, hinter feuerfesten Schilden, in Deckung.

Harry schwebte, durch das Fluchfeuer, näher an das Schloss heran. Cedric grunzte vor Anstrengung, als er mit Harry komplexe Ausweichmanöver vollführte. Er fühlte, wie sein Griff um seinen Zauberstab sich lockerte und wusste, dass er Harry innerhalb von Sekunden verlieren würde. Er tat das Erste, an das er dachte und schrie um Hilfe. Krum rannte sofort zu ihm, sah Cedrics Einbruch und übernahm die Kontrolle über seine Schwebezauber. Krum, der ein Experte im Luftkampf war, initiierte eine Fass-Rolle. Harry hoch in die Luft schleudernd, übernahm Krum Cedrics Schwebezauber und rief seinen Besen, wie es Harry schon bei der ersten Aufgabe getan hatte. Der Feuerblitz flog auf ihn zu. Er kletterte auf ihn und flog eilig zu Harrys schnell fallendem Körper. Harry auffangend, feuerte Krum Zauber auf die Gruppe von Auroren, die sich Vorteile durch Harrys Ohnmacht erhofften. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete Harry auf dem Besen. Viktor flog schnell, noch immer Flüche auf die Auroren feuernd, zurück zu den Mauern der Burg.

Lucius Malfoy hob, mit Blick auf seine flüchtende Beute, den Kopf aus dem Schlamm. Er lächelte schwach, bevor er mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Kopf zielte und seine letzten Worte flüsterte.


	13. Infinite Regress

**Infinite Regress**

In den Kammern des ICW, herrschte Chaos. Großbritannien hatte wieder einmal seine Grenzen überschritten und Frankreich den Krieg erklärt. Der temporäre Supreme Mugwump, Jonathan Archer, der Dumbledore während seiner Abwesenheit vertrat, versuchte die Versammlung zur Ordnung aufzurufen, aber der Aufruhr verblasste nicht.

"FEIGE BRITEN!", schrie Aston Gilbert aus Deutschland laut.

"DRECKIGER ABSCHAUM, HEIMLICHE ANGRIFFE!" James Lavern aus den USA zerschlug sein Glas auf seinem Schreibtisch und Wasser spritzte über die Berichte.

"MIESE BASTARDE!", schrie Mai Althaus aus Österreich.

"RUHE!", hallte Archers Stimme durch den Gerichtssaal, um alle Proteste zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Lasst uns wie die zivilisierten Botschafter handeln, die wir sind."

Althaus schnaubte. "Großbritannien ist nicht zivilisiert, John."

Jonathans Lippen kräuselten sich leicht im Einvernehmen. Dennoch schlug er mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch. "Ruhe! Britannien, ihnen wird das Wort erteilt."

Dolores Umbridge trug ihre lächerliche rosa Strickjacke, lächelte breit und trat bis zur Mitte des riesigen Halbkreises. Der Boden, in den das ICW-Symbol geprägt war, begann auf eine respektable Höhe zu schweben. "Verehrte Botschafter aus aller Welt, heute wurden wir in diese heiligen Hallen berufen …"

Archer unterbrach sie. "Kommen sie zum Punkt, Botschafterin!"

Dolores hustete und ein rosa Schimmer erschien auf ihrem aufgeblähten Wangen. "Natürlich, Supreme Mugwump", sagte sie leise. Ihrer Konzentration wiedererlangend, fuhr sie schnell mit ihrer Rede fort. "Botschafter aus aller Welt! Frankreich behinderte die Ergreifung und Befragung eines sehr gefährlichen Verbrechers. Einem vierfachen Mörder, glaube ich." Einige der Botschafter begannen untereinander zu murren. So sehr, dass Archer seinen Hammer schlagen musste, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurückzugewinnen. "Danke, Supreme Mugwump. Frankreich hatte ihm Asyl gewährt und weigerte sich, auf unsere Kommunikationsversuche zu antworten. Wir schickten ihnen Auroren, die den Schuldigen ergreifen und zurück bringen sollten."

Wieder einmal wurde Umbridge unterbrochen. "Einspruch, Supreme Mugwump", sprach Pierre Lavinie, der Botschafter Frankreichs laut. "Der Verbrecher, der hier infrage kommt, war nur ein Verdächtiger und wurde nicht wegen einer Straftat verurteilt."

"Zur Kenntnis genommen", intonierte Archer ernst. "Das Gericht würde es Ihnen danken, wenn sie sich an die Fakten halten. Fahren sie fort."

Dolores knirschte mit den Zähnen, bevor Sie fortfuhr. "Wir schickten ihnen Auroren und die Franzosen vernichteten gut die Hälfte von ihnen. Minister Fudge nahm an, dass dies genug Gründe für einen Krieg sind und gab sofort die Meldung heraus."

Pierre lehnte sich zu Althaus. "Das ist nicht wahr. Sie erklärten den Krieg, bevor sie ihre Auroren geschickt haben."

Mai Althaus flüsterte zurück. "Können Sie das beweisen?"

Pierre biss die Zähne zusammen. "Nein!"

Umbridge grinste triumphierend. Die anderen Botschafter sahen sie, aus ihrer selbstgerechten Sichtweise heraus, unterstützend an. Sie wusste sofort, dass sie die Schlacht gewonnen hatte. "Ich erteile ihnen das Wort."

Pierre stand auf und begann zu sprechen. „Supreme Mugwump, Frankreich fordert die Erlaubnis, das Ganze niederzuschlagen."

Archer sah nun Pierre voll Ekel an. "Verweigert! Frankreich hat den ICW-Vertrag gebrochen und wird aus den Kammern ausgeschlossen. So soll es sein." Archer schlug mit dem Hammer auf seinen Tisch und besiegelte so das Schicksal der Welt. "Wachen! Begleitet ihn hinaus."

Dolores lehnte sich einfach zurück, ein breites Grinsen ruhte auf ihrem Krötengesicht.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Potter lag im Krankenflügel. Violettes Licht fiel strahlend durch die Fenster. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung flach. Jedoch war ein pneumatisches Zischen zu hören und seine Wangen bekamen in ihrer kränklichen Blässe langsam einen Rotstich.

Rund um sein Bett standen, wie eine Gruppe von Bäumen, seine Freunde. Die verschiedensten Gefühle flackerten über ihre Gesichter, als würde Harry mit seinem Feuerblitz über sie hinweg fliegen. Dumbledore stand mit gesenktem Kopf etwas abseits. Hermine weinte leise in Rons Shirt und Gabrielle umklammerte fest Harrys Laken.

Mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wandte Gabrielle sich um, um Dumbledore direkt anschauen zu können. "Wird er wieder gesund?", fragte sie. Tränen flossen dabei aus ihren Augen.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir wissen nicht, mit welchem Zauber er getroffen wurde. Er könnte in wenigen Minuten aufwachen oder er könnte auch nie wieder aufwachen."

Gabrielle schluchzte. "Ich will ihn nicht sterben lassen", rief sie schwach. Hermine schluchzte stärker an Rons Shirt und auch der wischte sich ein paar vereinzelte Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich auch nicht, Gabrielle", sprach Dumbledore, während man ihn jedes bisschen seines Alters ansah. "Ich auch nicht. "

Harry grunzte und sie hielten den Atem an. Langsam, die Augen zögerlich öffnend, setzte er sich auf. "Was ist passiert?", stöhnte er.

Gabrielle begann vor Erleichterung zu lachen, während Hermine sich an Harrys Brust warf und ihr Gesicht tief in seinem Hemd vergrub. "Harry!", schrien sie im Chor. Harry sah sie an. "Wir waren so besorgt!"

Er starrte sie an. "Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht", erklärte er, während er in Panik geriet. Sofort wurden ihre Gesichter wieder ängstlich.

"Was ist los, mein Junge?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich in einem Ausdruck von immensem Verlust. Das violette Licht warf einen Schatten auf sein Gesicht. "Ich fühle mich ... leer. So, als wenn mir etwas genommen wurde."

Dumbledores Atem stockte. "Nein …", flüsterte er entsetzt.

"Ich fühle nichts." Harry sah Dumbledore angstvoll an. "Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht fühlen."

Hermine sah ihn mit wachsender Panik an. "Harry? Du hast nichts gefühlt, als ich dich umarmt habe?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Kein Glück, keine Freundschaft. Nichts, was ich fühlen sollte."

Dumbledore fiel auf die Knie. "Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht wahr sein! Es ist unmöglich geschehen!" Große Qual erfüllte seine Stimme und seine Augen stumpften ab.

Ron sah entsetzt aus. "Nichts, Kumpel?"

Harry nickte. "Nichts, als Leere und Hunger. Ich bin sehr hungrig." Er sah leidenschaftslos zu seinen schluchzenden Freunden und sein Magen knurrte. "Kann einer von euch mir etwas zu essen bringen?"

Dumbledore lag auf dem kalten Steinboden und murmelte. "Es kann nicht möglich sein. Es ist ein Traum, und ich werde in meinem Quartier aufwachen."

Harry sah ihn ohne jeden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. "Das ist kein Traum", sagte er gnadenlos.

Dumbledore schüttelte . "NEIN!" Er sprang auf und begann umher zu laufen. "Es ist nicht wahr. Die Prophezeiung würde es verhindern." Er hielt abrupt inne. "NEEEIN! Ich lag falsch!"

Harry starrte Dumbledore voller Ärger an. "Von was zum Teufel reden sie?"

Dumbledore sah ihn an , als wäre ihn gerade erst klar geworden, dass er nicht allein war. "Es wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, bevor du geboren wurdest. Sie besagt, dass du der Einzige bist, der Voldemort besiegen könne und du hättest eine Macht, die er nicht kennt. Die Macht ist die Liebe, Harry und du kannst sie nicht mehr fühlen", schrie er verzweifelt.

Harry hielt einen Moment inne. "Nun, das ist wirklich überaus brillant. Kann ich jetzt ein verdammtes Sandwich haben? "

Dumbledore sah Harry an. "Was? Ich sagte dir, dass du Voldemort nicht mehr besiegen kannst und du fragst nach einem Sandwich?"

Harry knurrte. "Ich bin hungrig!"

Dumbledore sah verblüfft aus. "Aber du hasst Voldemort!"

Harry starrte ihn an. "Früher habe ich Voldemort gehasst, als ich die Liebe spürte. Nun, ich weiß nicht, ich habe keinen Grund, ihn zu hassen."

Dumbledore war baff. "Harry, er tötete deine Eltern!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut für ihn. Ich vermute, sie werden mir kein Sandwich geben?"

"Wie kannst du das sagen?", fragte Dumbledore entsetzt.

"Ich kann nichts über meine Eltern fühlen, denn ich kann nicht lieben", erklärte Harry verärgert. "Und wenn Sie mir nichts zu Essen geben, muss ich es mir selbst holen."

Sich aus dem Bett schwingend, ließ Harry seine Freunde und seinen Mentor mit offenen Mündern hinter sich.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bolt humpelte auf den Burgmauern entlang und starrte auf das überirdische violette Licht rund um das Schloss. Er zog sein Hinterbein nach und hinterließ aus einer offenen Wunde eine Spur einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit auf den Zinnen. Der Wolf blickte auf das schwankende Feld des Nichts und schloss die Augen. Hogwarts war sicher, aber etwas fehlte.

Er zermarterte sich seinen Verstand, während er darüber nachdachte, was falsch sein könnte. Seine Verbindung zu Harry sagte ihm, dass er noch am Leben war, sodass es dies nicht sein konnte. Mit einer Grimasse auf seinem Gesicht wandte er sich von dem Nichts dieser Dimension ab. Er leckte seine Wunden und versuchte, jedoch ohne Erfolg, sie auf magische Weise zu schließen. Die Wunde weigerte sich einfach, sich zu schließen.

Bolt wusste, dass er nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit mit einem klaffenden Loch in seinem Bein überleben könnte, und war sicher, dass er nur noch ein paar Tage hatte. Er rollte sich zusammen, wimmerte leise und schlief ein.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort war wütend. Der Rekrut, der mit dem Auftrag zu ihm gesandt wurde, ihn zu informieren, lag voller Agonie auf dem Boden, während Voldemort ihn folterte.

"Ihr habt Potter entkommen lassen? Ich werde es euch zeigen!", schrie Voldemort wie verrückt. "Wie könnt ihr es wagen!"

Der Rekrut wimmerte. "Bitte, mein Herr. Erbarmt euch!"

Voldemort erwachte aus seiner Wut und beendete den Fluch. "Lass dir gesagt sein, dass Lord Voldemort nicht barmherzig ist", sagte er kalt.

Der Rekrut lächelte erleichtert. "Danke, mein Herr. Ihr seid weise und mächtig." Er huschte schnell davon, bevor Voldemort seine Meinung ändern konnte.

Voldemort setzte sich auf seinen Thron und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sind meine Todesser so inkompetent."

Bella warf entsetzt einen Blick auf Voldemort . "Habe ich Sie enttäuscht, Mylord?"

Voldemort seufzte. "Nein, Bella", sagte er gönnerhaft, "du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Allerdings hat es Lucius. Rufe ihn für mich, Bella."

Bella lächelte ein breites Lächeln. Sie liebte es, wenn Voldemort, diesen dreisten Idioten folterte. Ihren Zauberstab auf ihr dunkles Mal drückend, rief sie den Namen Lucius. Sie wartete einige Sekunden, bevor sie panisch wurde. "Milord! Lucius Mal reagiert nicht!"

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich. "Was?!", rief er aus. "Das ist unmöglich, es sei denn …"

Bella sah Voldemort voller Panik an.

"Er ist tot!", schrie Voldemort vor Wut. "INKOMPETENTER BASTARD!" Voldemort hob eine schön gestaltete Vase mit seinem kleinen, kindlichen Händen und schleuderte sie durch den Raum zu Bellatrix . Ihr Gesicht spiegelte den Schock, als das Keramik-Projektil, mit erschütternden Auswirkungen, auf ihrer Brust einschlug. Scherben aus gehärtetem Ton durchbohrten ihre Brust und ihr Herz schlug schneller vor Angst. Ein besonders gezacktes Stück schlug in ihr Herz und riss es wie eine tödliche Klinge in Fetzen. Bellatrix riss geschockt ihren Mund auf und starrte in Voldemorts kalte rote Augen. Sie atmete ihre letzten Atemzug. Als Letztes die Frage "Warum?", auf ihren Lippen, während sie auf den harten unnachgiebigen Boden fiel.

Voldemort starrte in ihre brechenden Augen und stieß einen Schrei der Wut aus.


	14. Change of Heart

**Change of Heart**

Harry ging durch die verlassenen Hallen von Hogwarts hinunter in die Küche, um das verdammte Sandwich zu bekommen. Sein Magen knurrte laut und Harrys Körper schüttelte sich leicht vor Hunger. Harry dachte über seine neu gewonnenen Freiheiten ohne Reue nach.

"Ich kann ohne die ganze dumme emotionale Sache töten", murmelte Harry vor sich hin. "Das ist ein Plus. Auch fühle ich mich nicht mehr verpflichtet, Voldemort zu töten. Voldie hat vielleicht recht … Liebe ist nur eine Schwäche."

Harry erreichte die Küche und kitzelte sofort die Birne im Porträt. Als er eintrat, wurde er von kleinen, quietschenden Hauselfen überfallen, die ihn fragten, was er essen wollte. Er hob die Augenbrauen und bestellte ein Schinken-Sandwich. Sofort rannten die Hauselfen los, um es zu zubereiten, und ein ihm besonders vertrauter Hauself, begrüßte ihn.

"Dobby ist so froh, den größten Zauberer der Welt zu sehen!", quiekte er mit Bewunderung in der Stimme. Harry rollte fast mit den Augen, aber aus unbekannten Gründen verzichtete er darauf.

"Es ist auch akzeptabel, dich zu sehen, Dobby", sagte Harry und der Hauselfen spitzte die Ohren.

"Master Harry, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte die kleine Kreatur voller Sorge.

Harry spürte einen Anflug von Ärger. "Nein, Dobby. Es ist alles völlig in Ordnung."

Dobby runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber trotzdem. "Wenn, Harry Potter Sir, es so sagt …"

In diesem Moment wurden sie, von einem anderen Elfen an Harrys Fuß, der mit einem Sandwich in der Hand da stand, unterbrochen. Nach einem Dank an den Elfen. _'Diener tun ihr Bestes, wenn sie glücklich sind'_, dachte Harry. Dobby folgte Harry leise aus der Küche.

"Wenn Dobby fragen darf", begann der Elf. "Warum ist Harry Potter Sirs Aura so seltsam?"

Harry hielt plötzlich inne, was Dobby, der dies nicht erwartet hatte, in eine Rüstung laufen ließ. Harry wirbelte herum, um Dobbys Gesicht zu sehen. "Woher weißt du das?"

Dobby betrachtete seine Zehen und sah niedergeschlagen aus. "Wir Elfen haben eine spezielle Sicht. Wir sehen Magie, Sir."

Harry nickte und nahm die Erklärung einfach hin. "Es ist so, weil ich von einem dunklen Fluch, der mir die Fähigkeit zu lieben genommen hat, betroffen bin." Dobby sah entsetzt aus und Harry beeilte sich, es ihm näher zu erklären. "und ich bevorzuge es . Es macht mein Leben so viel einfacher."

Dumbledores Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf und sandte Schauer über Harrys Rücken. "Wir haben die Wahl zwischen dem, was richtig und was einfach ist …" Er stellte sich Dumbledores funkelnde Augen vor und für eine Sekunde würde er schwören, fühlte er sich ... beschämt.

Wie ein in der Luft schwebender Löwenzahnsamen, war das Gefühl verschwunden. So schnell gegangen, wie es kam. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und fuhr fort. "Selbst wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte, würde ich es nicht tun."

Dobby Augen weiteten sich. "Aber die größte Kraft des großen Harry Potter ist die Liebe", plädierte der Elf aufgeregt. Aber sein Betteln war ohne Erfolg. Harry hatte seine Meinung zu dem Thema gefasst.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Die ICW war erneut in Aufruhr. Großbritannien war, ohne Provokation und Vorankündigung in Österreich einmarschiert und der österreichische Botschafter bat den ICW um Hilfe.

"Verehrte Botschafter, ich bitte euch, bitte." plädierte Botschafterin Althaus vom Zentrum des Podiums. "Bitte schicken Sie Hilfe. Britannien hat bereits unsere Verteidigung überrannt. Zivilisten kämpfen an der Seite unserer Kräfte auf der Straße. Sie haben uns unserer Nahrungszufuhr abgeschnitten." Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. "Bitte."

Archer starrte wütend die auf britische Vertretung. "Abgelehnt. Britannien, erklären Sie sich."

Umbridge stand auf, ein böses Lächeln streckte ihr aufgedunsenes Gesicht. Sie schritt lässig auf das Podium und wartete darauf, dass es emporschwebte. "Verehrte Botschafter, ich bin von unserem großen und weisen Minister gesandt worden, um ihnen eine Nachricht zu überbringen." Sie pausierte einige Sekunden und wartete, bis das böse Murmeln verstummte. "Wenn man Österreich in irgendeiner Weise unterstützt, wird Großbritannien euch vernichten."

Botschafter Lavern stand auf und rief zornig seinen Unmut heraus. "Supreme Mugwump, ich erhebe Einspruch! Sie bedroht jedes Mitglied dieses Rates!"

Polens Botschafter, Luke Farrow, stand auch auf. "Ich schließe mich dem Einwand an und möchte hinzufügen, dass Botschafter Umbridge nicht Britanniens Handlungen erklärt."

Supreme Mugwump Archer nickte wütend. "Einspruch stattgegeben. Botschafter, erklären Sie sich."

Umbridge spottete. "Ich brauche dir nichts erklären, Schlammblut."

Kollektives Keuchen hallte durch die Kammer. Mehrere Botschafter zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, um den Richter zu beschützen.

"Nimm das zurück, du miese wehleidige Schlampe!", schrie James Lavern wütend, während er mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Umbridges Kopf zielte.

Archer schien nicht auf diese Beleidigung zu reagieren und rief nur zur Ordnung. "Botschafter Umbridge, sie werden aus diesen Kammern entlassen. Sollte Britannien jemanden Zuständigen senden wollen, sind sie herzlich willkommen. Allerdings, wenn Großbritannien sich nicht erklären wird oder sich von selbst aus Österreich zurückziehen wird, dann wird dieses Gericht gezwungen sein, ihnen den Krieg zu erklären. So soll es sein", sagte Archer und schlug mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch, um es rechtskräftig zu machen. Die gelbe Bindungsmagie schoss zu dem hohen, gewölbten Dach hinauf und verschwand. Zwei rot uniformierte Wachen kamen und jeder packte einen von Umbridges Armen. Sie kämpfte nicht, sondern warf lediglich den Kopf zurück und gackerte, während die ICW-Wachen sie durch die großen Holztüren zerrten.

"Endlich sind wir sie los", murmelte Archer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dobby der Hauself, wanderte mit großen, herabhängenden Schlappohren durch die Hallen. Er kickte wütend einen Stein weg und beobachte, wie eine verschreckte Kakerlake davon krabbelte. Er ging an der langen Brücke entlang, die das Schloss mit den Zinnen verband und beobachtete, wie der Kiesel unter ihm in das weiche Gras fiel. Dobbys Herz sehnte sich danach, dem Verhängnis des Kiesels zu folgen, aber Dobby weigerte sich, sich selbst zu schaden. Es war letzte Befehl seines Meisters Harry gewesen, bevor ihm dieser Horror zugefügt wurde.

Dobby starrte verwirrt auf das Silber gefärbte Kopfsteinpflaster. Er spürte, dass die Magie über der Flüssigkeit von Harry war, aber er wusste, das war unmöglich. Die silbrige Substanz erinnerte vage an Blut und so weit, wie Dobby wusste, hatte kein Mensch solches Blut in seinen Adern.

Dobby eilte los, um der Blutspur, mehr und mehr verwirrt, zu folgen, als er Flocken von Onyx in der blutigen Umgebung fand. Er stoppte abrupt, als er Bolt zusammengerollt auf den Zinnen sah. Aus seinem Bein spritzte noch immer die silberne Substanz. Dobbys Augen wanderten über die geschädigte Wolfsform und seine Augen wurden größer, als er die smaragdgrünen Augen seines Meisters erkannte.

"Master Harry Potter Sir!", rief Dobby freudig. Bolt versuchte, aufrecht zu stehen, aber er brach unter der Belastung zusammen.

**"Peace, Dobby. Ich bin nicht unser Herr"**, sagte Bolt amüsiert.

Dobby sah verwirrt aus. "Und was bist du?"

Bolt schüttelte seinen Kopf und Flocken von Stein regneten aus seiner Kopfhaut. **"Es wird zu lange dauern, um zu erklären, Junge."**

"Meister Harry ist krank.", sagte Dobby unter tränen. Bolt versuchte wieder einmal zu stehen, allerdings nur mit dem Erfolg, dass sein Bein weiter verletzt wurde.

**"Wie krank ist er?"**

Dobbys große Augen glitzerten vor Tränen und er sah den Wolf traurig an. "Meister Harry kann keine Liebe mehr fühlen."

Bolt runzelte die Stirn, weitere Risse bildeten sich an seiner Außenschale und ein glühender Innenraum, kam zum Vorschein. Sanfte Impulse von grünem Licht flossen aus Bolts Kopfwunde, aber er fühlte keine Schmerzen. **"Mit deiner Erlaubnis werde ich deinen Geist durchsuchen, um die ganze Wahrheit zu kennen."**

Dobby nickte und Bolt tauchte in seinen Geist ein. Innerhalb von Sekunden hustete Bolt schwach. **"Ich kann ihm helfen, aber nur sie kann den Kontakt aufbauen"**, sagte Bolt geheimnisvoll.

Dobbys Augen leuchteten sofort auf. "Was kann der niedere Dobby tun, um großem Meister zu helfen?"

Bolt lächelte schwach. **"Es ist einfach, Dobby. Ich werde meine Seele herausreißen."**

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf wie ein verängstigtes Kind. "Warum?"

"Weil es der einzige Weg ist, um Harry zu retten!", donnerte Bolt. "Wenn meine Seele aus meinem Körper herausgerissen wurde, habe ich nur Sekunden, um meine Arbeit zu beenden. Es ist deine Aufgabe, Dobby, das Harry die Essenz trinkt, die aus der Seele erstellt wird."

Dobby sah in Bolts smaragdgrüne Augen voller Leidenschaft. "Es wird geschehen."

Bolt schloss fest seine Augen und begann, eine komplexe Reihe von lateinischen Wörtern zu murmeln. Die Worte selbst waren unschuldig, aber gemeinsam erschufen sie ein wunderschönes Meisterwerk der Finsternis. Der grüne Schein unter Bolts Haut, begann zu verblassen, pulsierte sekündlich langsamer und langsamer, mit immer geringerer Intensität. Schließlich war die Glut, wie die, eines sterbenden Feuers und Bolt hielt inne. Ein silbriger Ball flog, begleitet von glockenartigen Tönen, aus seinem Mund. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug wirkte er seinen letzten Zauber. **"Sigillum Anima."**

Aus seinem Maul schoss ein schwacher Strahl aus goldenem Licht zu der silbernen kugel. Der Ball wurde kleiner, bis er nicht größer als ein Staubkorn war. Dobby konnte die immense magische Kraft, die der Ball ausstrahlte, fühlen und trat zurück. Ein silbernes Fläschchen materialisierte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter dem Ball, um die Menge der silbrigen Flüssigkeit aufzufangen.

Dobby fing die Flasche auf, bevor sie die Chance hatte zu fallen und verkorkte sie schnell. Leise den Verlust des anderen Dieners seines Herren beweinend, verließ Dobby den steinernen Wolf, der sein Leben gab, um das seines Herren zu retten.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry wanderte wie Dobby durch die Hallen und starrte neugierig auf die Gemälde. "Wie können sie sich bewegen?", fragte er ein Bild von einer Frau, die ein blaurotes Kleid trug entzückt. Ihr silbernes Haar war nur schwach durch eine winzige Öffnung in ihrem Gefängnis beleuchtet. Stangen säumten die Rückseite des Gemäldes, sperrten sie in den Raum für die Ewigkeit. Es gab keine Tür. Ein rostiges lackiertes Rot bedeckte die Kanten des geschweißten Metalls, und es sah erschreckend nach Blut aus.

"Nun", begann die Dame, "es ist ein Zauberspruch, um Dinge zu animieren, wissen Sie."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, sehr Spock like. "Faszinierend. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass dies sicher ein schwieriger Zauber ist."

"Die menschliche Version von mir", ihre Stimme wurde von Ekel für ihr Pendant überlagert, "musste das Porträt animieren und ihm ihre Persönlichkeit geben. Und hier bin ich", deutete sie mit ihrem Arm verbittert schauend auf die graue Zelle, um sie herum, "eingesperrt für die Ewigkeit. Ich werde nie sterben. Ich habe nicht dieses Privileg", sagte die Dame und eine Träne lief ihr ins Gesicht.

Harry beobachtete sie kühl. "Der Tod ist kein Privileg", spottete Harry. "Der Tod muss besiegt werden."

Die Frau sah ihn geschockt an. "Würden sie für ewig in einer Zelle leben wollen, nur um alle paar Jahrhunderte ein paar Worte mit einem umher streunenden Schüler zu wechseln?"

Harry starrte sie an. "Ich würde mich in erster Linie nicht gefangen nehmen lassen."

Die Augen der Dame füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie stürzte aus den Rahmen des Porträts und ihr Schluchzen schwebte deutlich aus dem geschnitzten Holzrahmen. Harry spürte einen Schimmer von Reue, aber es wurde schnell unterdrückt.

Er schlenderte lässig fort von der verzweifelten Frau und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Sandwich. Er grinste, ohne Emotion, seine smaragdgrünen Augen waren glasig und matt.

Harry wirbelte bei dem Klang der Elfen Apparation herum. Da stand Dobby mit einem silbernen Fläschchen in der Hand. Er war so überrascht, dass er den schlauen Blick der List auf seinem Gesicht bei Dobbys erscheinen verpasste.

Dobby lächelte Harry an, einen geschulten Blick der Anbetung im Gesicht. Im Inneren verdrehten sich seine Eingeweide bei den Gedanken an das Monster, das sein Meister derzeit war. Er selbst beruhigte sich schnell, da alles bald vorbei war. "Meister Harry, Dobby hörte, dass der gute Harry Potter Sir, niemals sterben möchte!", quiekte er in seiner überzeugendsten liebenswerten Stimme.

Harry nickte vorsichtig. "Das ist richtig, Elf. Warum?", fragte er mit Misstrauen in seiner Stimme.

Dobby sprang auf und ab. Innerlich erbrach er allerdings aufgrund der Art und Weise, wie Harry ihn ansprach. "Meister Harry, Schulleiter Dumbly hat geheimen unsterblich Saft in seinem Büro! Dobby hat es sich für seinen guten Meister gestohlen!"

Harrys Augen leuchteten vor Gier und erschreckten Dobby. "Das Elixier des Lebens ", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.

Dobby nickte eifrig, nicht wissend, was das Elixier war. "Ja, Meister Harry!"

Harry streckte seine Hand wütend aus. "Gib es mir, Elf!"

Dobby wedelte mit dem Finger und versuchte überzeugend zu sein. "Meister Harry muss versprechen, versuchen zu lieben."

Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Er würde dieses Versprechen in Sekunden brechen. "Natürlich, Dobby", sagte er fast liebevoll.

Dobby lächelte und änderte plötzlich seine Haltung. Er reichte Harry langsam das Fläschchen und betete zu den Göttern der Elfen, dass es funktionieren möge. Harry hielt das Fläschchen, mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, gegen das Licht. Ohne einen weiteren Moment nachzudenken, entkorkte er das Fläschchen und trank es aus.

Unmittelbar darauf weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck. "Was hast du getan, Elf!", rief er. Fixierte Dobby mit seinem Blick und hielt seinen Bauch.

Dobby disapparierte direkt hinter Harry. Harry lag zuckend auf dem Boden und eine schwarze teerähnliche Substanz, sickerte aus seiner Narbe. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei kam aus Harrys Kiefer. Kreischend und vor Schmerz knirschend, wälzte er sich auf dem Steinboden. Ein gespenstisches Licht flog aus seinem offenen Kiefer. Das Licht war in seiner Intensität wie ein helles Silber. Impulse jagten durch das Schloss, zerbröckelten Steine und zerrissen Gemälde.

Im Krankenflügel stand Dumbledore gerade vom Boden auf. Er erkannte die magische Signatur, und er begann zu lächeln. "Harry ist zurück!", rief er freudig. "Harry ist geheilt!"

Im Korridor öffnete Harry seine Augen und es bot sich ihm ein gruseliger Anblick. Dobby stand über ihm und pikste ihn mit einem Stock. "Was tust du da, Dobby?", fragte er amüsiert.

Dobbys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Großer Harry Potter ist wieder er selbst, Sir!"


	15. Shockwave

**Shockwave**

Lord Voldemort saß, seinen unnatürlich weißen Zauberstab zwischen seinen langen blassen Fingern wirbelnd, in seinem Thronsaal. Er lauschte, mit wachsendem Hochgefühl, einem Bericht, eines seiner schwarz gekleideten Rekruten. Der Rekrut erschauerte vor Angst, als Voldemort ihm ein blasses Lächeln zu warf.

"Du bist Entlassen, Rekrut", sagte er beiläufig und winkte den Todesser aus Saal. Der Diener verbeugte sich tief und huschte schnell hinaus.

"Mylord", begann Avery zögernd, "wie können Sie sicher sein, dass Crouch seine Mission abgeschlossen hat?"

Voldemort grinste ein grausames Lächeln, dass Tod und Zerstörung versprach. "Komm schon, Avery. Du weißt, dass ein Zauberer nie seine Tricks verrät."

Avery sah Voldemort verwirrt an. "Mein Lord."

Voldemort starrte ihn an. "Halt die Klappe, du inkompetenter Narr. Es war ein Witz."

Avery, dem nicht bewusst war, dass Voldemort jemals scherzte, war klug und stand still.

"Ich glaube", sagte Voldemort langsam, "ich werde diesen Angriff anführen."

Avery protestiert sofort. "Aber, mein Herr, sie sind nicht stark genug!"

Voldemorts rote Augen glühten vor Wut und wirkten fehl am Platz, auf seinen Kindlichen Gesicht. "Willst du mich infrage stellen?"

Avery fiel auf die Knie. "Nein, natürlich nicht Mylord!"

Sein Flehen war vergeblich. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie das Wort, das Avery am meisten fürchtete. "Crucio!", schrie Voldemort mit einem wahnsinnigen Glanz in seinen leuchtend roten Augen.

Für Avery fühlte es sich an, als würden Stunden unter der Folter vergehen. Er versuchte, um seine geistige Gesundheit zu erhalten, Dinge zu wiederholen, die er wusste. Dinge wie seinen Namen, aber er fand heraus, dass er sich innerhalb von Sekunden nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Alles, was er wahrnahm, waren die Klingen, die wie glühend heiße Nadeln in seine Haut stachen und ihn mit einer langsamen, qualvollen Effizienz verbrannten. Er schüttelte sich und versuchte, die Klingen zu entfernen, aber es war vergeblich. Die Klingen existierten nicht wirklich. Es war nur sein Verstand, der versuchte, der Qual seiner Sinne eine greifbare Form zu verleihen.

Nach einer geisttötenden Ewigkeit verschwand der Schmerz. Voldemort lachte grausam. "Ich werde stark genug sein, Avery. Dein Tod wird mich stark machen."

Mit diesen Worten wurden die Türen zu seinem Thronsaal versperrt. Für den Rest der Nacht, hörten alle Todesser, nur die irren schreie des treuen Mitglieds des inneren Zirkels.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Seit seiner Krankheit trainierte Harry noch härter mit Dumbledore. Oft waren in der Woche nach seiner Genesung kleine Explosionen während des Unterrichts zu hören, der 3 Tage, nach der Errichtung der Notfall Maßnahmen wieder aufgenommen wurde.

Heute war der Tag, auf den Harry gewartet hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass heute seine Animagus Ausbildung beginnen würde.

Dumbledore kam fröhlich, mit einer mit blubbernder Flüssigkeit gefüllten Phiole in der Hand, in den Unterricht. "Das hier", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Grinsen, "ist der Animagus-Trank."

Harry starrte ihn an. "Es ist so einfach, wie einen Zaubertrank zu nehmen?"

Dumbledore lachte fröhlich. "Nein, nein, lieber Junge. Es ist für die meisten von uns nicht mal annähernd so einfach. Allerdings war ich in meiner Schulzeit sehr gut in Zaubertränke und mein Mentor war Nicholas Flamel."

Harry starrte ihn schockiert an.

"Harry, es gibt keine Notwendigkeit für diesen Ausdruck", tadelte Dumbledore ihn. Er reichte Harry die Phiole. "Austrinken!"

Harry sah vorsichtig auf die Phiole und trank. Sofort begann er zu husten, Rauch kam aus Mund und Nase. Seine Haut begann sich zu verdunkeln und zu verhärten, wurde schuppig und glänzend. Er spürte, wie seine Knochen auf seltsame Weise zusammenschrumpften, die nie für einen Menschen gedacht waren. Seine Beine wurden in die falsche Richtung gebogen, und Harry schrie vor Schmerz.

Dumbledore stand auf. Er war wegen der schmerzhaften Verwandlung beunruhigt. "Tut mir leid, aber ich bezweifle, dass du diesen Trank genommen hättest, wenn ich dich gewarnt hätte."

Harry starrte ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an. "Wenn ich mit der Umwandlung fertig bin, werde ich …"

Aber was genau er Dumbledore antun würde, wurde nicht ausgesprochen, denn dass seine Kieferknochen sich zu verlängern begannen, verhinderte das Reden. Seine Zähne wurden scharf und wuchsen zu langen gebogenen Sensen. Sein Gesicht wurde zusammengedrückt, die Nase verschmolz mit seinem oberen Kieferknochen. Seine Finger schrumpften und seine Fingernägel streckten, verstärkten und verschärften sich. Seine Hüftknochen verdrehten sich plötzlich, zwangen ihn nach unten auf alle Viere. Sein Steißknochen streckte sich und durchbohrten seine steinharte Haut. Seine Wirbelsäule löste sich mit einem widerlichen Geräusch von seinem Schädel und wand sich schlangenartig bis zum Hinterkopf. Mit einem schrecklichen schreddernden Klang wurde seine steinharte Haut schließlich dicht von buschigem Fell überzogen.

Harrys Kopf explodierte vor Informationen. Netzwerke von Runen streckten sich über den Horizont hinaus und wirbelten in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit herum. Pulsierende blaue Linien flackerten zwischen ihnen, zufällige Schaltverbindungen, aus einer Laune heraus. Das Flackern des magischen Feuers, gefiltert durch das Netz magischen Wissens, leuchtete in den grün schwimmenden Augen in Harrys Geist.

Helle Lichter verbanden die grünen Kugeln mit dem massiven Netzwerk, langsam pulsierende Perlen, die beim Verarbeiten der Energie hin und her jagten. Für einen Moment sah Harry sich selbst auf der Kante eines glühenden Vulkans stehend, aber in einem anderen Moment verschwand das Bild. Bilder blitzten vor Harrys Augen. Einiges war vertraut, anderes nicht. Er sah sein älteres selbst, einen Arm um Gabrielle gelegt. Sie lächelte, ihre brillant weißen Haare glitzerten in einem Kamera-Blitz. Er sah sich als kleines Kind von seinem Cousin gemobbt. Er sah Dumbledore vor den rauchenden, verkohlten Überresten von Hogwarts stehend. Mit einem Schrei des Entsetzens öffnete Harry seine Augen.

Vor ihm stand Albus Dumbledore und starrte ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick an. Harry versuchte, seinen Mund zu öffnen, um zu sprechen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Irgendwie verstand Dumbledore seine Frage dennoch.

"Harry", begann er mit zittriger Stimme, "schau dich an."

Dumbledore winkte mit der Hand und zauberte einen Spiegel herbei, der sich an die Wand hängte. Vorsichtig machte Harry einen Schritt in Richtung der reflektierenden Oberfläche. Er machte noch einen, dann einen weiteren, bis er das Laufen komplett beherrschte. Er drehte langsam den Kopf, zu dem Spiegel und sah direkt in die Augen von Bolt.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Supreme Mugwump Jonathan Archer von der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung saß, tief in Gedanken versunken, in seinen Privatgemächern. Die geschehenen Ereignisse waren sehr beunruhigend. Großbritannien war noch nie so weit gegangen, auch nicht in den alten Tagen, als Großbritannien die Supermacht der Welt war. Er war nicht glücklich über die offensichtliche Missachtung von Britannien gegenüber des ICW. Er überlegte hin und her und kam zu zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder Britannien wurde von inkompetenten Narren geführt oder ihr Militär war viel stärker, als man vermutet hatte.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ein rotgekleideter Wächter ihn alarmierte, dass er in der Ratskammer benötigt wurde. Er stand schnell auf und ging brüsk durch die Tür des Richters Podium.

"Erheben sie sich!", sprach der Wachmann laut und salutierte. Im Einklang standen die Botschafter geräuschvoll auf. Er setzte sich und bedeutete ihnen, das Gleiche zu tun , bevor er sprach.

"Botschafter, die wir hier zusammen gekommen sind, um uns zu darüber besprechen, was getan werden kann, um Großbritanniens offensichtliche provoka …" Archer wurde durch den sich aktivierenden Hauptbildschirm unterbrochen.

Auf dem Bildschirm war Mai Althaus zu sehen, die österreichische Botschafterin, ihr Haar war unordentlich und ihr Gesicht wies schmutzige Flecken auf. Ihr Atem ging schwer, als hätte sie gerade einen Marathon hinter sich. Ihre Augen waren wild und irrten wie bei einer Verrückten stechend durch den Raum.

"Bitte", flüsterte sie und Jonathan war allein aufgrund des schieren Terrors in ihrer Stimme schockiert. "Bitte helfen Sie uns." Sie drehte den Kopf, blickte zurück zu etwas, für die Mitglieder des Rates, nicht erkennbarem. "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte sie und wandte ihren Kopf wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Ihr Blick zitterte und sie konnten sehen, dass ihre Hände das Panel fest genug umklammerten, um die unzerstörbare Metallplatte zu verziehen. "Sie haben die Regierung übernommen." Ihre Stimme brach und sie begann zu schluchzen.

Der Rat war still entrückt und entsetzt. Sie beobachteten, wie sie heftig zu weinen begann. "Bitte! Sie werden uns alle töten."

Ein zersplitterndes Geräusch war auf ihrem Ende zu hören und eine massive Staubwolke war im Hintergrund zu sehen. Althaus' Augen waren geweitet, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war das Entsetzen in ihren Augen deutlich sichtbar. Dann durchbohrt eine silberne Klinge ihren Rücken und ragte unnatürlich aus ihrer Brust. Blut sickerte über die Klinge und Althaus Augen waren nun getrübt.

Die Klinge zog sich aus ihr zurück und schnitt erneut durch ihr Herz. Sie schwankte für nur wenige Sekunden, fiel auf den Boden in eine Pfütze aus ihrem eigenen Blut. Was eben noch hinter ihr stand, ließ den Ratsmitgliedern beinahe das Herz stillstehen.

Vier obsidianfarbene Kreaturen, vage menschlich, standen hinter dem toten Körper. Ihre Helme waren mit Blut bespritzt, und sie bewegten sich mit dem Gang eines Raubtiers. Ihre Finger endeten in gekrümmten Klingen und ihr Mund war versiegelt. Die Kreaturen gingen langsam durch den Raum und man hielt inne, um die Kommunikationskonsole zu untersuchen. Mit Leichtigkeit zerschmettert es die Zwei-Wege-Stahlplatte in tausend kleine Stücke. Die Sicht des Rates auf die Ereignisse war nun stark beeinträchtigt und sie sahen vage die dunklen Gestalten durch den Raum gehen. Innerhalb von Sekunden gingen diese Tiere wieder und das Zimmer war in weiß glühende Flammen gehüllt.

Mit zittriger Stimme fragte Archer den Techniker, ob er das Video erneut abspielen könne. Der Technikfreak hielt das Bild an, auf dem die Tiere zu sehen waren. Er wurde aufgefordert, an das Emblem heran zu zoomen, das auf ihren Schultern prangte. Dort, erschreckend genau und kristallklar, war das Siegel des Ministeriums, des magischen Großbritanniens zu sehen. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lord Voldemort war nicht untätig. Während der Woche, in der Harry trainierte, hatte Voldemort seinen Körper einigen Ritualen und Veränderungen unterworfen. Das anfängliche Opfer von Avery wurde in einem dunklen Ritual verwendet, um einen leistungsfähigen und starken Körper zu erhalten. Unzählige andere wurden in brutaler Art und Weise ermordet, um seiner Idee seinen Körper, zur Vollkommenheit zu verbessern, in die Tat umzusetzen. Offenbar waren nicht einmal siebenundvierzig der mächtigsten dunklen Macht-Rituale genug für den dunklen Lord. Er stellte sogar heimlich einen Muggel Chirurgen ein, um seinen Körper mechanisch zu verbessern.

Doktor Basher, der Schwarzmarkt-Chirurg, implantierte aktuell winzige Splitter von Voldemorts Zauberstab in seine alten Fingerknochen. Doktor Basher wusste, dass sein Patient nicht ohne ein Wunder überleben würde, da er Voldemorts Knochenmark entfernte, um die winzigen Holzsplitter in den Knochen einzupassen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf über Voldemorts augenscheinliche Idiotie und arbeitete weiter. Solange er bezahlt wurde, richtig?

Einige Stunden später erwachte Voldemort mit Schmerzen in seinen Fingern. Er warf einen Blick auf sie und sah, dass sie bandagiert waren. Er grinste spöttisch, soweit man spöttisch grinsen konnte, wenn deine Finger sich halbiert hatten, und befahl seiner Todesser-Wache sofort einen Heilzauber auf seine Hand zu sprechen. Er lächelte zufrieden, als die Augen des Doktors sich weiteten, da die Haut Voldemorts sich buchstäblich wieder erneuerte.

"Stupor", sagte Voldemort träge. Ein roter Strahl kam aus seiner Fingerspitze und traf den Arzt in die Brust. Voldemort inspiziert seine Hand, hielt die makellos blasse Haut gegen das Licht und grinste böse.

"Hol mir Rabastan", befahl Voldemort und zeigte auf einen seiner Todesser.

"Sehr wohl, Mylord."

Voldemort schwang seinen Mantel um die Schultern und schloss die Silberknöpfe, trotz seiner noch immer schmerzenden Finger, mit Leichtigkeit. Er sprang von dem Granitblock in seinem Thronsaal und ging zu seinem Fenster. Er beobachtete schweigend, wie Lucius' idiotische Pfauen über das Gelände des Manors stolzierten, und machte sich mental die Notiz, sie als Zielscheibe für seinen neuen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Er hörte, wie die Tür sich nahezu lautlos öffnete, Rabastan Lestrange, kam in Voldemorts Sicht.

"Grüße, Rabastan", sagte Voldemort gütlich. Rabastan sah fasziniert drein.

"Mylord."

Voldemort wandte sich von dem kreisförmigen Fenster ab und sah, wie Rabastan in eine tiefe Verbeugung fiel. Voldemorts Gesicht überzog leichter Ärger, bevor er sprach. "Steh auf, Rabastan. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

Rabastans Augen weiteten sich theatralisch. "Mylord?"

Voldemorts Augen glühten wieder vor Wut. "Willst du mir nicht noch etwas anderes sagen, Rabastan? Willst du diese Scharade nicht endlich fallen lassen?"

Rabastan starrte den Dunklen Lord an und offenbarte seine Wut. "Du hast meine Frau getötet."

"Ja", sagte Voldemort schlicht und ohne Bedauern. "Es ist bedauerlich", sagte er kühl, "dass solch eine treue Dienerin von uns gegangen ist. Stattdessen müssen wir uns mit Leuten wie dir herumplagen."

Rabastans Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske der Wut. "Du sprichst so beiläufig von ihrer Ermordung."

Ein böses Lächeln erschien wieder auf Voldemorts Gesicht. "Es war nichts weniger, als was sie verdient hat."

Rabastan , war endlich gebrochen, hob seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Herrn . "Avada Kedavra!", schrie er. Wut troff aus jeder Silbe. Voldemort hob nur seine Hand und zu Rabastans Erstaunen und Wut, fing er das grüne Licht mit seiner Hand.

"Es gibt eine Sache, die ich mehr hasse als Potter", begann Voldemort. "Weißt du, was es ist, Rabastan?" Als Rabastan nickte, fuhr er fort. "Verräter."

Mit kaltem Vergnügen auf seinem Gesicht, warf Voldemort Rabastans eigenen Zauber zurück auf den verräterischen Todesser. Die Augen des Mannes hatte kaum Zeit größer zu werden, bevor seine Leiche auf den Boden fiel.

Voldemorts grausames Lachen erhellte die Kammern erneut.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und wartet auf den Bericht von Minerva über das, was während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war. Durch sein Stirnrunzeln hätte auch jemand, der nichts von den eingetretenen Tragödien wusste, schließen können, wie grausam dieses Gespräch verlief.

"Crouch imitierte Moody", sagte McGonagall bedauernd. "Wir haben Alastors Körper noch nicht gefunden."

Dumbledore sah Minerva intensiv an. "Was hat Crouch getan?"

Daraufhin brach Minerva weinend zusammen. "Oh, Albus", sagte sie schluchzend an seinem Schreibtisch. "Er griff vier Studenten an." Seine Augen waren auf ihr Gesicht fixiert und suchten ihre Augen. "Nur drei überlebten."

Dumbledores Gesicht erstarrte vor Schock. "E … ein Todesfall? In … Hogwarts?"

Minerva nickte. "Es war so schrecklich, Albus. Es war überaus brutal. Er erhängte sie an ihren Därmen, während sie noch lebten."

Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte blankes Entsetzen. "Nein …", flüsterte er.

"Blut überall", fuhr Minerva fort und schniefte ein wenig. "Ich informierte die Eltern vor ein paar Tagen."

Dumbledore stand abrupt auf. "Evakuiert das Schloss!", schrie er in Panik.

Minerva sah ihn traurig an. "Es ist in Ordnung, Albus. Crouch tot ist."

Dumbledore sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Du verstehst es nicht. Was Du gerade sagtest, klingt so ähnlich, wie ein dunkles Verbindungsritual."

Minerva starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Was bei Merlins Bart bedeutet dies, Albus?"

Er starrte sie ängstlich an. "Voldemort weiß, wo wir sind, Minerva. Er weiß es."

Weit, weit weg, hallte ein böses Gackern über den Wald von Malfoy Manor.


	16. All Good Things?

**All Good Things …**

Albus Dumbledore stand, von Harry, McGonagall und Flitwick flankiert vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben. Albus fluchte, als er einen weiteren tödlichen grünen Strahl von einem der Junior-Todesser ablenkte. Er wurde von einem schwebenden silbernen Spiegel reflektiert und zurück geworfen. Die Todesser standen in engen Gruppen, ein Idiotischer Fehler, Harry war überglücklich diesen Vorteil für sich nutzen zu können. Er warf Steine auf sie, erhitzte den Boden unter ihnen, zerkleinerte sie mit einem schrumpfenden Blasenzauber, beschwor massive Ringe um sie herum und setzte das Innere in Brand. Die Liste ging immer so weiter.

McGonagall war ähnlich gut gelaunt. Sie verfluchte den Boden unter den Todessern und lockte diese in die Löcher. Sie zauberte eine riesige Kreissäge mitten in eine Gruppe Todesser hinein, damit sie entzwei geschnitten wurden. Danach verwandelt sie die Säge in eine tödliche Kobra, die Harry auf eine weitere Gruppe Todesser schickte.

Flitwick arbeitete nicht ganz so. Sein Spezialgebiet waren eins-zu-eins Duelle. Etwas, dass diese Kämpfe ganz offensichtlich nicht waren. Er schlug sich jedoch nicht schlecht. Er hatte die scharfen Felsen rund um die Todesser so verzaubert, dass diese dadurch ihr Leben beendeten. Das einzige Problem bei diesem Plan war, dass diese Felsen sich gelegentlich unerwartet verschoben und dabei McGonagall beinahe enthaupteten.

Dumbledore schlug sich, trotz seiner mangelnden Bereitschaft zu töten, hervorragend. Ein großer Haufen von komatösen und gefesselten Todessern lag zu seinen Füßen. Dazu bereit, von ihm erweckt werden zu können, und zwar nur von ihm. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Flitwick heimlich einen Felsen verzauberte, um jeden komatösen Todesser zu töten, der in Dumbledores nähe war, damit diese Monster nie wieder töten konnten.

Bald ließ die Kraft der siebenundfünfzig Todesser nach und sie waren tot. Die verschiedensten Substanzen flossen aus den Löchern in ihren Körpern.

Dumbledore rieb sich die Hände. "Das war einfacher, als ich dachte. Jetzt sollten wir einen der Gefangenen wecken, damit wir herausfinden können, was zu Hölle los ist."

Flitwick sah Albus schuldbewusst an. "Entschuldige, Albus. Ich habe alle deine Geiseln getötet, als du nicht hingesehen hast."

Dumbledore sah den Haufen toter Körper geschockt an. "Was?", krächzte er.

Harry sah Dumbledore mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. "Wissen sie Professor, irgendwann müssen sie in diesem Krieg töten."

Dumbledore seufzte und nickte. "Das nehme ich mal an."

Den Leichen den Rücken zugewandt, begannen sie, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Harry hielt plötzlich inne und legte seinen Kopf schief. Er drehte sich wieder zurück, um nachzusehen und wurde bleich vor Entsetzen. "Professoren", begann er, "wir haben ein Problem."

Die anderen drehten sich herum und auch sie sahen geschockt auf den blassen Körper von Lord Voldemort der sie, mit gehobener Waffe, angrinste. Seine leuchtenden Finger befanden sich in einer ungezwungenen Pose und er sprach leise. Auch wenn seine Stimme leise war, konnten sie jedes seiner Worte so deutlich hören, als ob er in seiner hohen, grausam kreischenden Stimme sprach. "Grüße, Albus", sagte er und hob die Augenbrauen. "Harry, es ist so schön, dich zu sehen."

Dumbledore, der fast unbeweglich da stand, neigte nur leicht seinen Kopf. "Tom."

Voldemorts Augen blitzten vor Wut, aber er beherrschte sich schnell. "Dieser Name hat keine Bedeutung für mich, Albus."

Dumbledore lächelte gelassen. Er trat beiläufig vor, um Harry und die anderen zu schützen. "Ich bin es, den du willst, Tom", sagte er und hob seine leeren Hände leicht. "Lass die Schüler gehen."

Voldemort lächelte böse. "Wir wissen beide, dass dies nicht stimmt."

Dumbledore sah für einen Moment traurig drein. "Es muss nicht so sein", bat er, indem er seine Arme leicht hob.

Voldemort starrte ihn an. "Ist das der Teil, in dem du mir über deine lächerliche zweite Chance erzählst? Menschen ändern sich nicht. Ich würde gar nichts ändern wollen."

Dumbledore sah ihn traurig an. "Ich stimme nicht mit dir überein, aber aus diesem Grund, stehen wir auf den entgegengesetzten Seiten des Schlachtfeldes."

Harry, der sah, dass Voldemort abgelenkt war, feuerte einen Fluch unter Dumbledores Arm hindurch auf ihn. Voldemort lachte nur und schlug den Fluch mit der bloßen Hand weg.

"Hat Dumbledore dir nichts beigebracht, Junge?", verhöhnte Voldemort ihn. "Du wirst sehr viel mehr, als einen einfachen Knochenbrecher benötigen, um den größten dunklen Lord der Geschichte zu besiegen."

Dumbledore hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und machte sich bereit. "Harry, du bist noch nicht bereit", sagte er leise .

Voldemort lachte grausam. "Niemand ist es, Albus."

Dumbledore lächelte und lachte sogar leicht, als ob Voldemort einen amüsanten Witz erzählt hatte. "Sollen wir dann Beginne, Tom?"

"Zunächst sollten wir die Etikette beachten. Verbeugen wir uns", sagte er. Es klang gepresst, wie unter Zwang.

Dumbledore neigte den Kopf, während Voldemort das Gleiche tat. Auf einmal kamen sie in Bewegung. Blaue Blitze zuckten aus Voldemorts Fingern, schlugen dort ein, wo der Schulleiter Sekunden zuvor noch war. Dumbledore erschien hinter Voldemort, aber der dunkle Lord hatte dies erwartet und beschwor eine Mauer hinter sich. Gerade rechtzeitig für Dumbledores Koma Fluch, der an der Mauer verpuffte und sie in Schutt legte. Voldemort begann, Dumbledore mit Todesflüchen einzudecken. Dumbledore beschwor mehrere klare Schilde, die jeden Fluch blockierten, noch bevor sie auf fünf Meter an ihn herankamen. Voldemort knurrte wütend.

"Dies ist eine Muggel-Erfindung. Sie wird Plexiglas genannt", kommentierte Dumbledore lässig. Voldemorts Frustration wuchs. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut, als jeder einzelne Fluch durch diese Muggel-Substanz blockiert wurde.

Schließlich hatte Voldemort genug. "Incendio Maxima!", rief er und ein massiver Feuerball schoss aus seiner Hand. Dumbledore beschwor erneut eine Plexiglaskuppel und der Feuerball prallte ohne Schaden anzurichten daran ab. Schnell, bevor der Ball sich zerstreuen konnte, feuerte Voldemort einen weiteren Zauber. "Crearecaeli!", schrie er, wie verrückt gackernd. Ein massiver auf den Feuerball gerichteter Windstoß aus seinem Zauberstab, ließ diesen auf einen enormen Umfang anwachsen. Schnell, bevor Dumbledore entkommen konnte , warf Voldemort einen Anti-Apparations Bann.

Voldemort hatte nicht erwartet, von hinten in sein eigenes Feuer beschworen zu werden. Harry warf schnell einen Blasenzauber und verkleinerte ihn, verdichtete so das Feuer, den Wind und Voldemort in dem kleinen Raum. Das Feuer flammte für nur wenige Sekunden bevor es vollständig erstarb, sodass Voldemort sich völlig unverletzt befreien konnte. Er apparierte schnell aus der Blase heraus und grinste beiläufig.

"Du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich zu Tode verbrannt werden kann, nicht wahr?" Voldemort lachte amüsiert. "Zauberer entkamen schon seit Tausenden Jahren dieser misslichen Lage."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, feuerte kleinere Flüche und Verwünschungen auf Voldemort und versuchte, ihn unvorbereitet zu erwischen. Voldemort hob nicht einmal seinen Finger, er lenkte die Flüche allein mit seinen Gedanken ab. "Du musst besseres als das tun, Harry", verhöhnte er ihn in seiner kindlichen Stimme.

Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen starrten in Voldemorts spöttische, rote Kugeln und seine Wut erreichte ihren Höhepunkt. "AVADA KEDAVRA!", schrie er und feuerte den einen Fluch, den er am meisten verabscheut ab. Voldemort grinste vor wahnsinniger Freude und bewegte sich und hin und her. Ihre grünen Zwillingsstrahlen verbanden sich und Harry hörte, die sich leise erhebende Stimme des Phönix. Innerhalb von Sekunden, waren die Lichtperlen miteinander auf einem Strahl verbunden, an dem ihre Flüche bereits anfingen, sich ihm zu nähern. Mit jedem Zentimeter, schauderte er. Es war, als wenn die Perle wie ein Dementor war, je näher sie kam, desto schlechter fühlte Harry sich.

Jedes Nervenende in seinem Körper schrie. Es war so, als wäre er zu lange in der Kälte des Winters gewesen und erst jetzt würde dieses brennende eisige Gefühl, seine Haut überziehen. Mit jeder Faser seines Seins kämpfte Harry gegen den Vormarsch der Perle, aber egal wie sehr er sich auch konzentrierte, sie wurde nicht langsamer. Innerhalb von Sekunden war die Perle nur Zentimeter vor seiner Zauberstabsspitze.

_'__Dies ist das Ende'_, dachte Harry, verzweifelt kämpfend._ 'Ich werde sterben.'_

Harry sah den triumphierenden Blick auf Voldemorts Gesicht und dachte an die Schüler in der Burg. _'Auch sie werden sterben. Jeder wird wegen mir sterben.'_

Harry dachte an die Menschen in der Burg, die wegen seines Scheiterns Voldemorts Zorn ausgeliefert waren. _'Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Angelina.'_ Mit jedem weiteren Namen verzog sich sein Magen vor Schuld. _'Ron, Hermine, Gabrielle.'_ Bei ihrem Namen, explodierte seine Brust in brennenden Flammen.

_"Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die Voldemort nicht versteht, ist es die Liebe"_,hallte Dumbledores Stimme in seinem Ohr. Innerhalb von Sekunden, schloss Harry die Augen. _'Ich werde meine Eltern wieder sehen.'_

Bei diesem Gedanken, änderte sich das Brennen. Es tat ihn nicht mehr weh, es wärmte ihn. Harry öffnete seine Augen. Die Perle stand still.

Voldemorts Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Harry starrte ihn an und öffnete seinen Mund, um zu schreien. "DU WIRST NIE GEWINNEN!", schrie Harry. Seine Haare stellten sich auf, obwohl niemand einen Windzug spürte.

Voldemort schrie vor Wut und versucht, die Perle weiter in Richtung Harry zu drücken. Es gelang nicht. Die Perle wurde blockiert.

Harry schloss wieder die Augen und dachte an seine Freunde. _'Ron!'_,dachte er. Erinnerte sich an die glücklichen Zeiten, als sie gemeinsam unter dem Tarnumhang umhergeschlichen waren oder die unzähligen Schachpartien, die er grundsätzlich gegen ihn verloren hatte. Die Perle bewegte sich langsam und schob sich in Richtung Voldemort.

_'Hermine!'_ Er erinnerte sich an ihre Vorträge, ihr Lachen, den Moment, als sie Malfoy verprügelt hatte und vor allem erinnerte er sich daran, wie sie gemeinsam zu dritt lachten. Die Perle beschleunigte sich, bekam mehr Kraft und wuchs dabei.

Voldemort hatte Angst. Er schob mit dem letzten Bisschen seiner Macht und doch kam die Perle auf ihn zu. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er spürte, wie seine Knochen heiß wurden.

_'Gabrielle!' _Harry dachte an ihr Lächeln. Die Art, wie sie ihn heimlich anstarrte, als sie dachte, dass er nicht hinsehen würde, an dem Tag mit ihrer Familie in Frankreich. Ihre glücklich wild funkelnden Augen, als er sie aus dem kalten See gerettet hatte. Er dachte an das Aufwachen im Krankenflügel, ihre sarkastischen Kommentare, die ihn ohne Ende amüsierten. Die Perle bewegte sich, in ihrer Intensität immer stärker werdend, drehend und pulsierend weiter.

_Sirius._ Er dachte an seine Paten, der von Ratten lebte, nur um in seiner Nähe zu sein. Er dachte an seine Verbindung zu seinen Eltern und die lustigen Kommentare, die Sirius gern wie goldene Sternaufkleber in einem Vorschulklassenzimmer verteilte. Er dachte an die grauen Augen seines Paten, die leuchteten, wenn er Harry sah.

Mit einem Schrei, öffnete Harry seine Augen und starrte intensiv in Voldemorts. "Diesmal nicht", sagte er leise. Auf die erhebende Melodie hörend, wuchs sein Strahl immens. Die grüne Energie wurde langsam zu Gold, während sie sich verstärkte. "FREUNDSCHAFT!", brüllte er. "FAMILIE!" Er atmete tief durch. "Für die Liebe."

Daraufhin explodierte der Strahl nach außen. Splitter kristallisierten Grüns brachen daraus hervor und verteilten sich in alle Richtungen. Voldemort hatte kaum Zeit, um zu schreien, bevor der goldene Strahl in seine spröden Finger fuhr. Ähnlich wie sein Fluch, zersplitterten die Stücke seines Zauberstabkerns im Inneren seiner Fingerknochen nach außen und rissen Voldemorts Hände in blutige Fetzen.

Voldemort sah entsetzt auf seine Hände. Mit einem unbeschreiblichen Ausdruck des Schmerzes auf seinem Gesicht, disapparierte er und ließ nichts als Knochensplitter, Fleisch und Blut zurück.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. Die Hände über den Kopf hebend, begann er einen Siegesschrei auszustoßen. "Ha! Habt ihr das alle gesehen? Ich hab ihm in seinen schwabbeligen weißen …" Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. McGonagall und Flitwick beugten sich über den leblos daliegenden Körper seines Mentors.

Als er zu ihm rannte, erkannte er erleichtert, dass Dumbledore noch atmete. Albus drehte schwächlich seinen Kopf und starrte besorgt in Harrys Augen. "Harry", keuchte er. "Denke immer daran …"

Dumbledores Atem stockte und er brach ab. Harry sah ihn besorgt an. "Bleiben sie bei mir, Professor."

Mit einem eindringlichen Blick sah Dumbledore in Harrys in die Augen. Gerade so, als würd er ihm in seine Seele schauen. "Nenne mich Albus."

"Bleib bei mir!", schluchzte Harry, da Dumbledore ihm entglitt.

Albus schwankte und starrte in den blauen Himmel. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. "Mein letztes Geschenk an dich, Harry", sagte er und Tränen rollten über die Spitze seiner krummen Nase. "Omnes."

Ein schwaches gelbes Licht blitzte aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und ein weißer Nebel umkreiste Harry wie eine Schlange. Stoßweise atmend, ergriff Dumbledore fest Harrys Hand. "Bleibe golden …"

Harry lachte durch sein ersticktes Schluchzen. Er nickte heftig und hielt Dumbledores Hand mit eisernem Griff. Gerade so, als könne er Dumbledore dadurch körperlich ans Leben binden. Dumbledores Hand erschlaffte. Seine Augen brachen, und seine qualvolle Atmung endete.

Albus Dumbledore, der größte Schulleiter den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, schloss seine Augen zum letzten Mal und schritt seinem nächsten großen Abenteuer entgegen.


	17. The Inner Light

**The Inner Light**

Harry saß auf dem Rand des Astronomie-Turms und ließ seine Füße baumeln. Er starrte hinunter auf den weit entfernten Boden unter sich und beobachtete, wie Sand aus den Sohlen seiner Schuhe in die Tiefe rieselte. Seine Schnürsenkel hingen an den Seiten seiner Schuhe herunter und wiegten sich im Rhythmus der Bewegungen seiner Beine. Tränen tropften aus seinen Augen und vielen sanft auf das mit Tau bedeckte Gras unter ihm.

Er hing seinen Gedanken nach. Bemerkte nicht, den weichen Wind, der durch die dunklen Bäume streifte, den stillen Sonnenaufgang, der durch die Berge spähte, noch das leise Schuhuen der Eulen, dass ihn von unten erreichte. Er blendete sein eigenes Bewusstsein aus, sodass er nur das Gefühl der kühlen Luft auf seiner Haut und die warmen Strahlen der Sonne, die sein Gesicht beleuchteten, spürte.

Er blickte auf das, perfekt durch die Bäume und das Gebirge eingerahmte, sanft plätschernde Wasser und dachte an seinen Mentor. _'Dumbledore'_, dachte er, _'warum haben sie mich verlassen?'_

Er hörte die leisen Schritte auf der Wendeltreppe, drehte sich aber nicht um. Er fühlte das sanfte Streicheln einer weichen Hand auf seiner Schulter und kehrte immer noch nicht zurück. Erst sein Name, wie vom Wind geflüstert, weckte ihn aus seiner Trance.

"Harry", wisperte die leise Stimme von Gabrielle Delacour, während sie sanft Harrys Schulter drückte.

Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen starrten in ihre dunkelblauen Augen, einen flehenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich hätte etwas tun sollen, ich hätte …"

Gabrielle unterbrach ihn sanft. "Nein, Harry. Du hättest nichts tun können."

Harry wandte sich ab und sein Haar wehte im Wind. "Das ist, was mir am meisten Angst macht."

"Dann lass uns dafür sorgen, dass es nicht mehr so ist", sagte sie und drehte Harry zu sich herum. "Denken wir mehr an … angenehme Gedanken."

Und so küsste sie ihn.

Schauer liefen über seinen Rücken. Wärme erfüllte ihn. Flammen loderten in ihm auf und verbrannten seine Traurigkeit zu Asche. Leidenschaft sprudelte in seiner Brust, während in seinem Geist ein Feuerwerk explodierte.

Die Wolken brachen auf und der Himmel war mit hellem violetten Licht erfüllt. Rote Wolken schwebten träge in der kühlen Luft und Eulen glitten umher. Die Oberfläche des Sees glitzerte wie Tausende winziger Diamanten und plätscherte leise im Wind.

"Viel angenehmer", sagte ein grinsender Harry, als sie den Kuss unterbrachen, um Luft zu holen.

Gabrielle lächelte und zog ihn mit auf den Boden hinunter. Sie waren für einige Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort biss die Zähne zusammen. Erneut wurde seine Hand mit Stücken seines Zauberstabes versehen. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, als der Arzt einen Nerv entfernte. Magische blaue Funken, stoben aus seiner aufgeschnittenen Hand

"Würden sie damit endlich aufhören!?", schnappte der Arzt gereizt, als die Funken erneut die Spitze seines Skalpells schmolzen.

Voldemort knurrte ihn an. "Es ist eine instinktive Reaktion, sie inkompetenter Idiot!"

Der Arzt rollte mit den Augen. "Ich bezweifle, dass Sie einen weiteren medizinischen Absolventen in ihren Reihen beschäftigen, also würde ich die Beleidigungen unterlassen."

Voldemort zwang sich zur Ruhe. "Sorgen sie endlich dafür, dass es aufhört, so verdammt weh zu tun!"

"Sie bestanden doch darauf, bei dieser Prozedur wach zu sein, sie Idiot!"

Voldemort starrte ihn an und sein Augenlid zuckte. "Halt die Klappe und geh wieder an die Arbeit!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

** Schlacht von Maxia, Bericht an ICW  
Verfasst von Kapitän J. L. Picard, französischer Auror**

Verluste :

_153 Auroren,_

7 Kommandeure,

18 375 Zivilisten,

837 Auslandshilfskräfte,

17 Medizinische Offiziere, 

_Der französische Minister und seine Mitarbeiter_

**Feindliche Verluste:**

_8 Auroren,_

1 Kommunikations-Offizier

Geschriebener Bericht:

_Maxia, die magische Hauptstadt der magischen Republik Frankreich, wurde zerstört. 1024 Auroren wurden in der Stadt stationiert, um die Bürger zu schützen. Wir haben versagt._

Eine Streitmacht von fast hundert der schwarz gekleideten britischen Auroren, kamen mit Portschlüsseln an verschiedenen Positionen in der Stadt an. Woher sie kamen, ist ebenso unbekannt, wie der Grund dafür, dass sie die Anti-Portschlüssel-Banne so mühelos durchbrachen. Allerdings interessiert dies im Moment wohl auch niemanden. Die feindlichen Kräfte überwältigten uns, trotz unseres zehn-zu-eins Vorteils, schnell und begannen direkt mit der Zerstörung ziviler Gebäude.

Gleichzeitig griffen sie das französische Ministeriums-Gebäude an, in dem der inzwischen verstorbene Minister und seine Mitarbeiter untergebracht waren. Alle achtundfünfzig Auroren in diesem Gebäude wurden durch das Dämonenfeuer getötet, dass vermutlich von dem geheimnisvollen Feind beschworen wurden. Es gab keine Überlebenden im Gebäude, bis auf einen Laufburschen, der es zu einem Fluchttunnel schaffte, bevor es zu spät war.

Während der Kämpfe in den Straßen schien der Feind fast unverwundbar. Er blockierte jeden Fluch, den wir auf ihn schickten. Einige unserer erfahrenen Veteranen griffen zu verzweifelten Maßnahmen und schickten tödliche Flüche auf den Feind. Dies klappte ca. 15 Sekunden lang, bevor der Rest begann Marmorplatten zu beschwören, um den Angriff zu blockieren. Insgesamt wurden 8 Feinde durch den Avada Kedavra niedergestreckt. Es wurden keine weiteren in den Trümmern gefunden.

Wir entdeckten ein kleines Lager, während wir eine kleine Gruppe von Zivilisten in Sicherheit eskortierten. Wir haben es geschafft, einen einfachen Boten im Schutze der Bäume zu töten, bevor er flüchten konnte. Die Hälfte unseres Konvois wurde dabei zerstört.

98 Prozent der Bevölkerung sind tot. Mehr als die Hälfte unserer restlichen Auroren sind desertiert. Wenn sie diesen Bericht erhalten, werden sie einen weiteren toten Kommandanten auf die Liste setzen können.

Bericht verfasst von Jean-Luc Picard, Captain der kämpfenden Truppe.

**Diese Meldung wurde von der Kommunikationsabteilung der ICW verifiziert.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Endgame**

Lord Voldemort, dunkler Lord extraordinär, stand an dem Ort, an dem seine Herrschaft einst endete. Das kleine Cottage in Godric's Hollow war mit Unkraut überwuchert. Stücken von Ziegeln und wild wachsendem Gras überzogen. Ein apokalyptischer Anblick. Voldemort fühlte die Macht, die vom kleinsten der Zimmer ausging. Die letzte Erinnerung, an seinen ultimativen Untergang.

Vor ihm stand, in einer defensiven Haltung, der ihm prophezeite Gegner. Sein Haar peitschte um sein Gesicht und flatterte im kühlen Wind. Seine Augen waren kalt und hart, offenbarten einen gelangweilten Blick in Voldemorts amüsierte Augen.

"Das ist das Ende, Potter", sagte Voldemort leise, seine hohe Stimme hallte kreuz und quer durch die Stadt.

Harry Blick wurde stählern. "Für dich vielleicht."

Voldemort lachte. "Vielleicht."

Wie auf einen unsichtbaren Befehl hin, feuerten beide gleichzeitig ihre Flüche ab.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Reducto!"

Die Zauber verbanden sich. Voldemort zog einfach seine Hand zurück und brach so die Verbindung ab. Wieder kollidierten Flüche in der Luft. Sie trennten sich, stellten sich auf wie eine Kobra, die bereit ist, auf ihre Beute hinab zu stoßen. Harry schoss erneut. Eine Spitze aus Diamant, die Voldemort beiseite wischte, als wäre sie nicht mehr, als eine lästige Fliege.

Voldemort streckte, mit einem Ausdruck des kalten Vergnügens auf dem Gesicht, seine Hände empor. "Jetzt wirst du die wahre Macht der dunklen Künste spüren!" Mit einem Zucken seiner Handfläche, brach der rote Blitz aus seinen Fingerspitzen hervor. Harry beschwor, ohne Erfolg, ein Schild. Die Ranken durchbohrten das mächtige magische Schild, als wäre es weniger als Luft.

Harry wand sich auf dem Boden und schrie vor Agonie. Dampf war auf seiner Haut zu sehen, böse Striemen bildeten sich dort, wo die Blitze einschlugen. Das rote Licht spiegelte sich in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. Beleuchtete schaurig ihren schmerzlichen Ausdruck.

Voldemort stoppte seinen Angriff und gackerte dabei wie verrückt. "So, Potter. Bereit aufzugeben?"

Harry grunzte und zog sich hoch. "Niemals."

Der Blitz schlug wieder zu, aber diesmal war Harry schneller. Fünf massive Metallsäulen erhoben sich vom Boden und zogen die schmerzhaften Lanzen an, wie die Motten das Licht. Die Luft knisterte voller Strom und das silberne Metall, begann sich zu verflüssigen.

"Du hast nie Muggelkunde belegt, oder Tom?", verhöhnte Harry ihn und hielt sich seine verbrannte Seite. Voldemort knurrte, aber Harry unterbrach ihn. "Blitzableiter, Tom."

Voldemort starrte Harry an und ließ seine Hände sinken. "Das ist nicht der einzige Trick, den ich habe, Potter."

Harry lachte. Doch der Schmerz ließ ihn innehalten. "Ich habe auch noch mehr Tricks drauf, Tom." Er drehte sich um und verschwand direkt. Voldemort wirbelte, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach seiner Beute, wahllos herum. Harry grinste, versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang an der exakt gleichen Stelle, an der er vorher war.

Sorgfältig zielend feuerte Harry einen Zauber auf Voldemort, der sich wieder herumdrehte. "Reducto!"

Der rote Lichtstrahl brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, der ungehindert durch seinen Tarnumhang flog, bevor er in Voldemorts Kopf einschlug. Blut, Knochen und Hirnmasse explodierten nach außen und regneten auf den ungepflegten Rasen. Sein zerknitterte Körper, fiel auf die Knie, bevor er endgültig auf den Boden schlug.

Die Chance nutzend, feuerte Harry weitere Zauber auf ihn und verursachte mehrere Löcher in Voldemorts Körper. Als Harry endlich aufgehört hatte, zeigte er sich zuversichtlich, dass Voldemort tot war.

"Incendio", intonierte Harry und versuchte, den verstümmelten Körper zu verbrennen. Zu seiner Überraschung, blockiert ein silbernes sechseckiges Schild den Feuerball. Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

Eine silberne Substanz füllte langsam Voldemorts Wunden, plätscherte sanft im Wind. Die Substanz selbst formte langsam die Haut Voldemorts und imitierte die zerstörten Teile seiner Körper perfekt. Hustend stand Voldemort auf. Seine silberne Haut glänzte im weichen Mondlicht.

"Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du bist", hallte Toms Stimme spöttisch über den Wald und scheuchte die verschreckte Eulen auf.

Harry schüttelte sich, entschlossen Tom irgendwie zerstören. "Ich bin hier, Tom."

Voldemort lächelte sanft. "Ich wusste, dass du dich selbst verraten würdest. Genau so schwach, wie dein Vater." Voldemort beschwor einen Stuhl, ließ sich darauf nieder und nahm einen Bissen von einem beschworenen Apfel. "Er starb aufrecht, und erhobenen Hauptes. Er versuchte sogar eine Art von Muggel-Duell." Voldemort lachte. "Erbärmlich."

Ein Schwall heißer Wut stieg in Harrys Magen auf und er feuerte kaltblütig einen weiteren Fluch auf Voldemort. Tom ignorierte den tödlichen gelben Fluch und bewegte nur kurz seine Augen, um ein Schild zu zaubern.

"Denkst du, dass du mich besiegen kannst, Junge?", lachte Tom. "Vielleicht mit Dumbledores edler 'Liebe'?"

Harry starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. "Du nicht, du sollst seinen Namen nicht beschmutzen!"

Voldemort lachte grausam. "Loyal bis zum Ende, Harry?"

Harry kniff die Augen vor Wut zusammen. "Zu deinem Ende, Tom."

Voldemort lächelte böse. "Sag mir, Harry. Wenn die Liebe so eine große Waffe ist, warum konntest du mich dann nicht so einfach töten?" Voldemort schnippte mit den Fingern und eine gefesselte und geknebelte Gabrielle erschien. "Du hast die Macht."

Harrys Gesicht wurde blass "Lass sie gehen, Tom."

Voldemort kicherte böse. "Warum zwingst du mich nicht?"

Harry starrte in Gabrielles Augen, diese blau leuchtenden Augen voller Angst. "Verrückt, wie dumm die Liebe uns macht", kommentierte Voldemort beiläufig. "Sie folgte dir hier her. Wahrscheinlich, um zu versuchen, mich zu verfluchen, wenn ich abgelenkt bin."

Gabrielle starrte Voldemort an. Hass mischte sich mit ihrer Todesangst. Harry war vor Entsetzen nicht in der Lage, zu sprechen. Schmerz durchbohrte sein Herz und Angst verschnürte seine Brust.

Langsam drehte er sich zu Voldemort. Wut, Hass und Liebe loderte wie eins in seinem Herzen. Seine Magie rumorte in einem verwirrenden Chaos. Gedanken durchdrangen Harrys Geist. Sowohl Widersprüchliche, als auch Unterstützende. Alles, was er in diesem Moment wusste, war, dass Voldemort sterben musste.

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als Harry begann, in einem überirdischen Licht zu leuchten. Wind wirbelte um sie herum und hob Voldemort in die Luft. Tom versuchte zu apparieren, aber der Luftwirbel hielt ihn fest. Er war gefangen.

Grüne Energie schlug wie Feuer in Voldemort ein und verbrannte sein Fleisch zu Asche. Graue Flecken fielen von den Silber-Implantaten, als sie wie Pflaumen in einer Verbrennungsanlage verschrumpelten. Flüssigkeit lief aus den Überresten und versuchte erneut zu erstarren, aber die intensive Hitze der Strahlen war zu viel.

Mit einem überirdischen Schrei war Lord Voldemort nicht mehr. Seine Asche wirbelte kurz herum, bevor der Wind sie in alle Richtungen verstreute.

Müde fiel Harry auf seine Knie. Gabrielle lief auf ihn zu und die Seile fielen von ihr ab. Sie hielten sich für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit fest und starrten sich in die Augen. Schließlich sprach Gabrielle.

"Was … werden wir jetzt tun?", fragte sie nach diesem Moment zögernd.

Harry lächelte sie an. "Alles, was wir wollen."

**ENDE**


End file.
